Kagome's Musical
by theorangecarebear
Summary: Please don't read this, it is my first fanfiction and I made this so long ago, oh Gosh please do not read this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well haven't any of you people thought what it would have been if all the adventures of Inuyasha were a musical?Well here's how it would be,Coolgirls314788 style!**_

_**P.S it's a Kags and Sessy-kun(love that nickname) so IT IS NOT for kikyo lovers,hate her!**_

She was right there, watching their every move.She was done with him, and it wasn't like the other times.She was honest with her decision, and she knew the road she would take.And Inuyasha,wasn't apart of it.

She made her choice, and now it was up to her to put it in motion.She got her stuff out of Keada's hut (sp?) and went back to the tree she hid at watching them once more.Since she knew he was in such a daze with the dead bitch she decided to sing a song...

She was going to cry but sang on instend (sp?)

_**grown, full grown**_

_**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss but kept on.

she remembered a couple of hours before when she was going to tell him she loved him._**  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret words  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

she turned around and started to run towards her future but never stopped singing.

_She was done and she knew it too.She was ok with the fact she was moving on.She wasn't going to stand around and be heartbroken every night like this_

_What she didn't know was that,some one inperticual(sp?) was watching and listening to her every move._

_Sesshommaru was in awe, as he listened to her sing.He didn't know that she could make something so true and sad sound so beatiful._

_Suprisingly he heard the last Chorus, and knew from what he heard, (and shessy-kun to) she wasn't planning to come back.He went after her neverless like the idiot he was._

_"HEY WENCH GET BACK HERE!" _

_"Inuyasha, I'm leaving and you know that right?" Was all she said in return._

_"No your NOT wench!" As he grabbed ahold of her arm with his claws._

_"Hmmm, did you hear me long enough to hear what I was singing Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha's ears started to flatten on his head but after the comment she said his eyes turned a blood red._

_"Then you already know."_

_He started to dig his claws in her arms but Kagome's miko powers threw him back._

_She started to sing to him as he was staring at her with different shades of red eyes..._

_**Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_As she was singing,Sesshomaru was listening and Inuyasha's eyes turned back to te same gold color as before._**  
So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know**_...  
_**(CHORUS)**_

She turned around once more just as Inuyasha standed back up, again towards were her future would take her.

_**I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...**_

After she sang that, Inuyasha knew she wasn't coming back no matter what he said, and/or did.But Sesshomaru was impressed by far.By her singing.Her choice.How sure about that path that she chosed, and how mature she was about it.Inuyasha ears flattened againist(sp?) his head and he was starting to walk off,but she kept on singing inspite of it all.

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

She was very happy about what she chose to do.He was out of her life for good and she loved that.Of course she would miss her friends but she would visit.

_**I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh**_...

She wondered how she could be so blind about him.But was happy it was late then never.There was a slight wind, so she looked like a goddess as she sung the rest.

_**(CHORUS/END)**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

As she hit the last high note Sesshomaru was now even MORE ipressed and Inuyasha heard that high note, and he finnaly(sp?) knew that he messed up, big time.She walked away from it all.And now it was time for a new beinging.

'I like her...'

"who are you???"

'Your nice and un-snotty part of you, of course."

"I'd kill you for that..."

'Fine but you'll have to kill yourself to kill me you know...'

"..."

'Good now, what do you think about Kagome?'

"You mean miko"

'Kagome'

"Grr..."

'Well...?'

"What?"

'What do you like about her silly!?'

"She's just a commen young miko l-"

'Yea, that's why you were listening to her sing.'

"Quit interuppting me."

'See you didn't try to fight with me on that, did you?See! You like her more then I thought you would!'

"I don't like her that is final."

'Didn't she look like a godess?'

"Are you listening to me???!"

'No, because you do like her and you know that'

"I will not say it a second time"

'Quit going into denial every time I tell the truth!, Anyway bye.'

"..."

'I know I did the right thing and all but, where do I go?I can't go home, if I did Inuyasha would just come crawling back with his tail between his legs and betray me with that dead bitch.And mother wouldn't let me come back not like I care, but yet I feel like I'm not done here.I guess I'll go to a village to train, maybe I can get a sword relged(sp?) for me.' And with that, the young miko was on her way.

With the gang

"Were's Kagome, Inuyasha?" "You heard her Inuyasha" Kikyo said. "She left." "WHAT????????" "Yea." "Why Inuyasha?" Said Miroku coming in the hut. " "She was

singing... saying: I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you, it's personal myself and I I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket but I have to get a move on with my life.And somthing about big girls don't cry"Is what Inuyasha said.

"I heard her give me a 'CD' as she calls it and I heard that song before Inuyasha.Did she sing anything else Inuyasha?" Sango said. Then his ears flattened againinst his head but nobody knew why intill he answered.

"Yes she did" Inuyasha finnaly replyed. "AND????" "She sang about It's just to little to late a little to long you know all the right things to say but you know it's just to little to late.So be real. And also about being young and in love I gave you my all but it wasn't good enough and now you wanna communicate go find someone else you got a problem but don't come asking me for help."

"Inuyasha! You made her say, no wait SING those things? How could you???!!!!" Sango was infuriated and now she WAS leaving."Inuyasha she was like my little sister and you made her do, and sing about how much you broke her heart???HPHM! Guys I'm leaving!" "Sango-" NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! Ever since that dead corspe has came Kagome was ALREADY listening to stuff about leaving! So now I am too, FARWELL Miroku!

And with that, another one told Inuyasha and Kikyo to bite their dust.

As Sango was walking towards a village (un-exspectingly sessy-kun was there) she remebered her family and how much she miss them so she sang...

when you walk away  
i count the steps that you take  
do you see how much i need you right now?

when you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face i came to know is missing too  
when you're gone  
all the words i need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
i miss you

i've never felt this way before  
everything that i do  
reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
and they smell just like you  
i love the things that you do

when you walk away  
i count the steps you take  
do you see how much i need you right now?

when you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face i came to know is missing too  
when you're gone  
all the words i need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
i miss you

we were made for each other  
out here forever  
i know we were  
yeah yeah

all i ever wanted was for you to know  
everything i do i give my heart and soul  
i can hardly breathe,  
i need to feel you here with me  
yeah

_**Mmmmm, I miss you.**_

Wow. was all Sesshomaru could think."Losing all her family and not even having a sibling left was a big toll on her emotions."

'DUH!'

"Silence."

'You can be REALLY creepy when you want to eh?'

"I said silence."

'My point exactaly. Byez.'

Ok, peeps.I'm fine!

"Sango!" Kagome saw sango entering the village she just came to 10 minutes ago. "Kagome!" "Why are you here?" "I left." "Because I know he made you leave and I had enough" "Oh." "Well that doesn't matter your here!"

"I've missed you Sango."

"You too Kagome"

"So why are you here?"

"Well I'm not gonna let that stupid hanyou get the best of me."

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm here to train my miko powers.You know, there's tajja (sp?) training here too."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Well I'm gonna leave it here right now. It took me 3 days to write that. I don't allow flames but if it's THAT bad then let me know.I'll gladly remove this one.

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

K loo-Do NOT exspect to get mile long chapters like this all the time k? Took me 1 weeks to do this thing and it wasn't even SUPPOSED to be that damned long so if you think me saying stuff like going on with chapter you OFFICALLY know why.Now I'm going to start another chapter so exspect it by saturday night or sunday k


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh did Shippo cry?"Asked Kagome worried.

"Well never got the chance to see I just took off."

"Oh,well my training will start soon so see ya"

"Wait!"

"What?'

"Were's taijja training?"

"Oh sorry it's to the right of my miko training see it over there?"

As the demon slayer looked to her right of were Kagome's finger was pointing, was-sure enough was a field of demon slayers of all ages training. She was delighted to see it. She never got a chance to train more because of the traveling with the dimwitted hanyou.For starters the field was beautiful and the palace (sp?) it had behind it was magnificent (sp?).

"Oh kami, it's mesmerizing Kagome!"

"Yes it is. Don't know how I stumbled apon here but I did, by golly am I glad I did too!"

"OMG LOOK AT THE MIKO TRAINING!!!!!!!!"

"OMG???"

"It stands for: oh, my gosh "

"Oh, my bad"

"It's fine but look-"

As the two friends turned to the left the saw the most beautiful place around. The palace had gold trims on each side. the rest was red as well as the tajja training palace but the palace that's for the miko was encircled in sparkle. All in all it was mesmerizing.

"WOW"

"Double wow."

"Well looks like I gotta get going my miko host is heading this way."

"Ok, me too"

As the two fazed friends gazed apon their training stations, they were indubitably thinking the same conclusion: 'Such a coincidence this befallen us. This is weird, but I have a feeling this is going to be great. But remember what they say: You gotta go through the rain to get to see the beautiful rainbow. So _something _has got to give before it lets up.Although this could be different right? I guess the real question is when will the roll of thunder come?'

But the indifferent thing is, Sango didn't trip into her host, oh,shall we say trainer.

"OWIE!" As the befuddled miko is _obvious _need of training-also in need training of watching were she,and _who _she trips over-stood up to see her trainer which she didn't know who it was intill she saw her.

She was a beautiful high class-you could just see it- HIGHLY trained miko.She wore a elegant kimono that resemble some of her features which were:Her face.Yes, you would'of thought it was her body but no-her face. Well, actally it was mostly her violet kinda blue eyes.They were hypnotizing. The shape were a bit slanted so you could see that she must be a miko and a smart trained one at that. Her face was lightly tan, and her lips were like, the shapes of the 'Bratz' ones.The color of them-oh,you couldn't even find it in stores.Light purple, mixed with ice blue.

"Um so sorry, I beg your pardon.Are you the host of my deperated miko training?" Kagome said partly ashamed she JUST met her trainer and she almost took her down, to the dirt ground.

"Oh yes, indeed I am.You aren't in _desprate_ need of training exactlly I can sence your power,and it is strong. Although you are in some need of watching were your going." She said calming while excepting her parted apolgy.

"Thank you so much for understanding.Well, when do we start right now oh,what?"

"Well for the present we are just getting to know everyone.We made this a year ago and now it's up in are hospitalidy."

"Wicked-" 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's my way of saying that's great"

"Ok, you may continue now"

"Thanks-again.Well that's great as I was saying because I came here,with my demon slaying friend Sango I might add a couple of minutes ago."

"Is that's so? Wonderful then.We don't want the rest inwaiting do we? Might as well get going."

"Hold up! I never got your name."

"Oh, it's Zahkuka" (pronouced Za-Ku-Ka made it up myself)

"Lovely.Mines Kagome"

"Yours is as well."

With that, Zahkuka and Kagome walked straight into their long journey.

Kay,got through with this a minute ago-BETTER be happy!

With that, Kagome


	4. Miroku's outburst & why are my eyes blue

(A/N; Back with a new chappie! And even though I got ONE reviewer I still keep on, besides; Before I got this account I wanted to reveiw but couldn't cause I didn't sign up yet so maybe that's your excuse.Anyway I don't really know what's going to happen myself but that's what this journeys about right?)

Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together and Kikyo would be burning in hell. But since that has not happened you know I don't own him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Said Kagome stepping into the hot steaming Hot Springs

"I know, this is fantastic!" Said the demon-slayer officially in-training

"So hows your training going?"

"Well, pretty much great, and there's the cute host and all..."

"WHAT???"

"Well there's this cute host..."

"No not that, the fact that your cheating on your trustworthy hentai monk!"

"I'll let you know you put 'hentai' in that sentence, you know"

"Yah, _after _the trustworthy part"

"So, you still put hentai in there, besides; he's probably rubbing some 16 year olds butt."

"You mean you don't care?"

"Not that, of course Kirara will keep him in check so no worries"

"Giggles you mean Kirara the spy?"

"Yuppers"

"We better hurry up and get back to our training stations"

"Uh, huh"

"Hey,what did the host look like?" Asked Kagome curious in how _good_ looking her host was.

"I'm not telling!" Said Sango blushing.

"Kay, be chill"

"Oh, surely!"

"I smell sarcasm"

"You smelled right"

They both started laughing they didn't know why, but they were having the time of their youthful lives there.

'Can't believe the wench! Running off without my permission!' Inuyasha wasn't even smart enough to know how to keep his thoughts-dumb ones I might add- to himself

"She doesn't need your permission, I agree with her actions" Said Miroku

"Inuyasha you baka! Now my mommy is gone!" The young kitstune yelled

"Who cares you little brat!"

"Obviously you Inuyasha"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about her and your the one you brought up the conversation since you can't keep your inner thought to one's self."

"Not true!"

"What a idiot..."

"What did you call me?" 

"Id-i-ot can you read my lips?"

"Why you-" As he starting cowing over Shippo ready to hit miroku's staff got him first.

"Settle down Inuyasha, no reason to bring in violence"

"Keh"

Then the hanyou got an evil smirk scowled across his face, he knew what to retaliate back with...

"Bet you miss your oh,_ so_ dear Sango eh?"

Miroku started turning pale

"What if someone, no something got her a shred her to pieces?"

Miroku started turning red with anger...

"Bit, by, bit, by, bit...

"Silence." As he stood up.

"Bringing he to her bloody knees"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

Inuyasha was scared, even scared for his life, he knew he should of stopped but he took it to far-

"I'm going for a walk"

The worried-pissed off by Inuyasha-Monk left the hut knowing were he would go: The place were him and Sango forst really talk together.

"Ok, everyone time for our test- to see if you can be in the 'Am' classes or "Avm" classes!"

"Um, Zakuka?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What does 'Am' and 'Avm' classes mean?"

"Oh, that; 'Am' classes are for 'Advanced Mikos' and 'Avm' classes are for 'Average Mikos'"

"Thank You"

"Ready everyone?"

"READY!" All the mikos echoed.

"Good let's start with you Ebony Chan"

"Kay what do we do first?" Asked Ebony-Chan.

"You Shoot a arrow at the tree, but the twist is that it's possessed and the bad kind, you need to set the soul free and purify it in time, The use your powers through you hand to destroy the enemy."

"Who's the enemy?"

"That what you have to figure out, if you can your in the 'Am' class but be careful there's two that look the same"

"Ok when do I start?"

"Now"

As she started she set the possessed soul free and barely purified it in time, her arm started glowing pink showing she was sending her powers to her hand, but the two enemy stroked her from behind and she purified them but one remained- that must of been the good one.

"I did it!" Ebony-Chan yelled out of breath.

"Great good you need to sense the demonic stench better but all in all you're in the 'Am' classes."

"Oh, my gosh thank you so much!"

"Your welcome"

As she turned to Kagome saying;

"You're up next Kagome!"

'Oh my kami I can NOT do this'

'Yes you can'

'Who are you?'

'Never mind that, you're up!'

'Oh that's what I always dreamed of!'

Setting the possessed soul free was easy for her, and so was purifying the soul. But she sense the two enemies coming her way but couldn't see them must have made their selves invisible 'great' she thought. Then her eyes turned ice blue- she could see them! 'YES!' She put her hands together and then this blue light came out killing the enemy.

'Why didn't it come out pink?'

'Only really strong powerful mikos can see invisible demonic auras and make there power turn blue'

'Thanks for the flattery how can I turn my eyes back to normal'

'Turn your power off'

She closed her eyes fading the ice blue eyes and leaving them with her violet ones.

"Fanstatic Kagome! You're definitely in the 'Am' classes!"

"Thank you Zakuka"

Kay I'm leaving it here. Don't know how I got this done in 45 minutes but I did. I think I'm progressing, do you think I am? Well I hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to try and get another chapter done today because your probaly not going to see another chapter till Wednesday because school.

NEXT TIME:

I lend a hint though what's going to happen next Kagome and Sango are going back to her time for a concert how fun will that be? And what- someones ends up going down the well too? Who could it be? Turn in the next 'Kagome's Musical'!

Funnies with Sessy-Kun

"I would like a deluxe hamburger patty, and onion ringins" Said a Drunk Sessy-Kun

"Um, he's not in the position for eating right now, just get us two coffees please" Said Kagome

"Kay Ma'am"

"I want a deluxe hamburger patty and onion ring, is that to difficult?" He slurred

"Shut-up Sessy people are staring"

The waitress brings two coffees and sets them on the table.

"That's not onion ringsing" He slurred

"Shut-up!"

As another waitress bringing food to another he stops and picks up the doughnut…………

"I want onion ringsins"He slurred once more and looked at the doughnut "This is a doughnut!" He throws the doughnut and hits a police officer.

(In police station…………….)

"I want onion rings, now"

"Oh shut-up! Look were you got us?"

(More later………..)


	5. Enter Concert And Hot outfits

(A/N; I'm back again! Must be on a roll eh? Well I am! So yes, I started saying what's going to happen next because, it's like I'm doing the show! Oh, and yes the new article 'Funnies with Sessy-Kun'. I like funnies and that'll be a story as well but a short one, and through out the time I'm writing well go father into the funnie. But every one of them I try to make funny. It's like getting 2 for 1! But your not paying me...)

Disclaimer: If I had Inuyasha...He would be nicer and might get a chance will Kags...NOT! Even If I did own the twit Kags and Sessy would be together!

"Ok, Sango try to shoot that tree 300 yards from here and it come back"

"Ok"

"HIRAKUSTO" (Sp?)

The boomerang shoot in the sky roaring past the trees breaking each one down without a sound. It made a circle at 300 yards at the dot and came back into her arm without force.

"Perfect Sango! You might be in my advance class!" Said Shaguka (Pronounced Shag-u-ka)

'The more of him the better'

'How could you Sango! What about Miroku!'

'Oh, him...'

'I love Miroku and you do too! Don't let some cute guy get in the way of our love for him!'

'Yah, love'

'You don't get guys like Miroku to drop out of the sky you know!'

'And you don't get hotties like him to blow through the wind whenever you clap your hands ether!'

'We need to get to Kagome, were suppose to be shopping for hot clothes to wear at the concert!'

'OMG I almost forgotten!'

Breaking away from her thoughts she turned to her host and spoke;

"I gotta get going I'll be back by dawn ok?"

"Sure just make sure your here for the results to see if your in Advance classes or not!"

"Thanks for reminding me! See you tomorrow!"

She ran towards the mikos-training field running towards the palace. Once she was there she went in and asked Zakuka were Kagome's room was;

"It's down the hall take a right and it's on your left" She said

"Thank you!"

"Wait-"

"Yes?"

"Are you Kagome's friend I heard about?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too"

She ran to Kagome's room and Kagome was getting her stuff ready to go. Her room was as beautiful as the whole place with the design of flowers and sunshine

"Ready"

"Ready" She replied

(Meanwhile With fluff's conscience)

'The miko is rising up to her un-taped potential'

'Why are you still here?'

'You thought I would go away?'

'Hn'

'Whatever, look what Kagome and her friend Sango are going'

He saw them going up to the bone eaters well, They were holding hands so Sango could pass through, and the blue light came.

'JUMP BEFORE IT CLOSES!'

Sesshomaru didn't have time to argue about his chosen words he was right the well was going to close within seconds he jumped through. The blue light surrounded him and just as a foot drops he was in another time. He knew he would have to stay around them at all times because when they left and he wasn't around to come back as well he would be stucked at that era until she came back. Whenever that was...

(Ahhhh with the shopping crazed friends)

"OMG look at this one San" she holded up a knee length sparkle dress.

"To flashy, look at this one!" She holded up a red dress with gold trims and a bow at the top

"To dressy"

"Yea,"

"OMG!!!! Look at those two! There perfect!"

They saw a black sleeveless shirt that could show a little bit of skin when wearing, and a skirt that came almost to knee length with rhinestones on each side with a trim. They saw a black shirt with Grey stripes on it, and matching Capri's that were plain black and a little space to show her skin when wearing

Sango and Kagome were eyeing the outfits like the were gold hell, if it made them look hotter than the sun it was gold! Finally Sango spoke;

"Where's your credit card."

"Don't worry I already got it in my hands"

They took the outfits and ran to the checkout line.

"That'll come to $75.89 ma'am," Said the cashier

"Kay, here's the card" She held out her chase card and gave it to the cashier.

"Kay here's your receipt"

"Thank you"

"Come again!"

"Oh, we will!"

They got into Kagome's Beetle convertible and drove to her house to change and get ready for the concert

"What concert are we going to who is singing?"

"Avril, Fergie, and Nelly Furtado"

"Coolness"

"we are...are.."

"HOT!"

"Totally"

Kagome's outfit mad her look hot, it all fit her perfectly and with the light black eyeshadow and black painted nails, she look like a star. Sango's was the with the Capri's and it fit her perfectly as well, her nails were painted black but had light white eyeshadow to compliment the Grey stripes on her sleeveless shirt. They both looked sexy and ready to party!

"You ready to rock?"

"You know it!"

They galloped they stuff and left for the party.

(Sesshy's coincidence when he sees them)

"..."

"..."

'Kagome is...Is'

'HOT!'

'Silence'

'Oh, shut it you know she looks sexy'

'Silence'

'Ha! You don't disagree again!'

She did look sexy even _he _cloud admit that, but he wasn't going to admit it. Not anytime soon anyway

(At concert)

They both were dancing to Avril Lavigne's song 'Girlfriend'.And they were singing too.

Sessy got in (not telling how remember rated K for kids?) and when he was looking at Kagome dancing to the music she looked even more beautiful

"HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU GIRLFRIEND"Sango and Kagome, and well everyone else sung

(At morning after the concert)

"Oh, my kami I got so wasted last night"

"Me too"

"Let's get back to are training stations"

"Right"

They all went down the well and as the foot drops the were back to the old times.

Kay, I'm done it's 9:19 were I'm at and I'm tired sorry to late for a funny I'm going to bad G'night


	6. Enter that twit again short but part 1

(A/N; Kay, I'm back with a new chappie! NO as I'm writing this I don't know what I'll write.But It'll come to me...)

I deadicate this to my first-let me add ONLY reviewer.If that's not gonna tick off a girl I don't know what will.

Disclaimer:If I own inuyasha wouldn't be working from a dell computer,and I don't think I would be working at all.So don't sue I only have $1.35 and honestly that'll be gone in a mini second.

'Were did the miko go?'

'Why do you care? You have the dead corspe?' (A/N; OH HOH! You thought it was fluffy right? He's not coming yet! audince gets pitchforks and K 47's But he will come...sooner then you think! Audeince puts away weapons PHEW!)

'Who the heck are you?'

'The only part of you that has a working brain'

'Oh...HEY!'

'See? Anyone WITH a brain could of catched that insult in snapping time!

'Whatever if your my mind why are you on the miko's side?'

'Because once again anyone with brains know you chose the wrong girl,I know we were in love with her and all but she DEAD!'

'Yea, I know but she not going to leave anytime soon'

'So isn't that un-working brain apperently'

'SHUT-'

'Look at Kagome!'

'Damn! I forgot to change well atleast I got clothes in my bag guess I'll change by the river than!I wonder if Sango changed,maybe she wanted to impress her host! Hehe.Oh, no! What about Miroku?Well I talk to her about it later' She was so caught up in thoughts she didn't see Inuyasha running towards her.

"Hey wench! Your coming back with me!"

'OMG I wouldn't come back with him if he was the last result for re-populating the earth!' She just turned her eyes Ice Blue once more and blew him away with one stike."Now THAT felt good!" She said out-loud

Kay I'll continue later but I gotta get to school


	7. Enter That Twit again part 2 not short

(A/N; Whatever, the computer turned off 3 times how nice was THAT? A barrel of monkeys! Well maybe I'll have time for a funny but I really wanna focus on this chapter.And I'm sorry for the short meager part 1.It was 7:04 AM and I had to start getting dresses at 7:30 AM.You know 26 minutes to complete a really breaking chapter is not what you say just enough.)

Disclaimer:I don't own him, don't care, the guy chose a DEAD let me repeat that DEAD DEAD DEAD corpse over Kagome! But I own my bratz cd that has the song I'm chosing! That means I own that right? RIGHT?????

"Hey wench whatja doing here and stuff"

"I excuse your bad grammer, I'm in miko training twit!"

"What do you mean, grammer? Whatever the heck that is"

"It's the way you speak dummy, exspect you of ALL people not to know that! But oh I'm am just so surprised!"

"Quit the training wench your coming back with me."

"If hell froze over and you were the last person on earth I wouldn't go back to the hell-hole!"

"Yes,you are"

"Oh, yea is that so?And what army are you going to drag me back with?Your claws? You know what happened last time, but if your just asking to get blasted into the next tree over there, your wish is my command puppie""

"Like you can do anything to me!-"

"Do we need those innocent trees over there I blew you into for more proof?"

"You seem to be asking many questions"

"Oh, why not?"

"..."

"Why are you wearing that outfit"

"Hmmm, what to sexy for you big doggie?Thought you mated that corpse.Thought she was the most feminist thing on earth.But what?- your drooling at this miko? Too sexy huh? Never knew I had that affect on people"

"How do you know that"

"I have my ways, besides does that matter?"

"Hows Miroku?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's my perverted big bro. That's why!

"What am I too you?"

"A unwanted a-hole that mated a dead corpse."

Next thing she knew.she was jammed up againist a tree and his lips crashed onto hers.But not Kagome was going to let him get his way AGAIN. She took her arms wrapped them around him and raising him up with her blue wind power."What the bloody hell?".She spun him around and blasted him into the tree. but the only thing she did was walk away to the river to change.She smiled, she's not no ordanary miko. The only thing she thought was-

'Dumb-ass'

"She's more powerful than I thought! She amazed me once more. She has gained my respect. What amazes me with her?"

"Miko"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU SEE I'M CHANGING???? TURN AROUND!" She shrieked.

"I have questions to ask you, you will answer them in return as I please-"

" I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S-HAT WHAT YOU PLEASE TURN YOUR BODY AROUND NOW!"

He turned around.Yes, he was scared, a little.She can be scary if she wants too,

"Sorry for the screaming, honestly"

"Hn"

"Well! What's you questions?"

'Change of moods once more, I'm surprised...again."

'Hello? Any one still breathing up in there' She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Why do you amaze me so?"

Now THAT was a surprise.

She started blushing..."If your talking about those outfits the were for a concert and-"

"I know" Oh, he knew alright. Watching her and staring at her like _that _ for about 5 seconds was all he needed.If he thought about her wearig that again he would go nuts.

"I've heard your poems.You write?"

"Yes, It's relaxes me.But writing songs are better do you wanna hear some of it?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes"

He nodded.

"Ok but if you DARE to tell me it doesn't make sence, you can prepare to get blasted into the tree besides Inu-baka's. I'm NOT in the mood for rejection or ridicule got that? She pulled her guitar over her shoulders-

"What is that?"

"It's a instrument from my aura that makes this totally cool noise.In order for me to do the song properly I can aqupella."

Ok here it is. She started doing the tune.

**When we met, I knew then, there was somthing cool about you.Even though some of my frineds didn't notice it at all.You and me all alone took a walk and started talking we stayed at all night counting all the stars-**

**I don't care what they say I don't care what they do cause they fade away when it's just me and you well it's more than a crush an impossible rush I don't care what they say when your here I don't care**

**All my friends think your weird but they don't know much about you while they just dissapear when your hanging out with us, so your hair is a mess they don't know how good you treat me I pay no attention cause I know who you are-**

**I don't care what they say I don't care what they do cause they fade away when it's just me and you well it's more than a crush an impossible rush I don't care what they say when your here I don't care**

**Tell me stories paint a picture hang it in the sky tell no lies and keep no secrets time stands still as days go by**

**I don't care what they say I don't care what they do (no ,no ,no, no Music playing I don't care what they say I don't care what they do cause they fade away when it's just me and you well it's more than a crush an impossible rush I don't care what they say when your here I don't care**

She stopped out of breath.When she use to sing it,she never got the feeling of butterflys , intill now.

"That was beautiful" He couldn't even lie to her about it.It WAS beautiful.

"Thank you, can we meet here again tomorrow?" She asked, she liked spending time with him, her body always felt warm and fuzzy.

"Hn" He replied

"Ok!-"

"Hey wench whatja doing talking to him!"

Uh,oh.

Sorry for leaving it cliffy but I gotta get to bed!


	8. Enter that Twit part 3 last part

'oh, my kami, Oh, my kami,OH MY KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!! What the heck was I thinking???,wait I wasn't.For the first time I can relate to that song.But why?No time for questions bone-head is going to lecture me non-stop.Wait-I have a plan but let's hear what he's gotta say first'

"He wench whatja doing here with him, and why were you singing some dumb song anyways?"

No one **EVER **insults her music, to heck with her 'fetch' plan, she had a better plan,pretty familier I might add.

"Hmmmmm, is that so well Inuyasha I have one word for you, sit, oh, and don't forget sit, sit, sit, sit and last but not least SIT!"She steps over Inuyasha's flat grave of dirt and walks away, turning around saying;

"See you tomorrow Sessy."

"No you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist breaking it in the process. She was hurting anyone will eyes could tell, but she stays strong. Big girls don't cry.

"Inuyasha you've done enough-"

"Shut-up and come with me wench-"

"And frankly said enough as well, one more word that's a insult, and you will perish."

"Yea, sure I will, what were you doing with Sesshomaru anyway?"

"That is none of your business hanyou"

"Your sticking up for her am I correct? Maybe something did happen while I was gone"Kagome had enough.

"Inuyasha, I wish I would regret what I'm doing, but I'm going to enjoy this yet." With the wind strength in the peak of her fingers she rose him spun him open her hand and gusted pink, and blue miko power straight towards him.

"Consider this a warning Inu-baka. It won't kill you but it will hurt like hell, and I'm glad to. Maybe next time you won't be accusatory, but who knows? Maybe you'll die next time. She walked father back and continued to speak.

"Farther more your not worth the time I wasted on you. So I hope you think for the first time, because next time will be to late, not like I care. "The wind gusted towards him blades scratching him up 30 times and blood gushed through his mouth.

She was right; it hurt worse then hell, as far as he was concerned. "You bitch! How could you do this to me? You betrayed me, you worthless wench!"

"Inuyasha you gullible idiot hanyou why, as far as I'm concerned your the one who betrayed me and mated a dead heartless body. And being worthless is like being you. So, what if I'm a bitch, you got what you deserved and more and that's all that mattered. Besides I like seeing your blood gush through your pathetic body. Your moans of pain when I cut through you. It's like music to my ears" She walked away, smiling as if she has won the lottery.

'What on earth got into her???'

'I'm actually agreeing with you'

'She liked seeing him in pain, what the hell was that about?'

'I'm not sure, what could make her behave in such matter?'

'Were going to figure out'

'Hn'

With that the confused slight amused Lord swept through the trees off for answers.

I gotta get to bed, G'night!


	9. We reunite,answers,and more questions?

(A/N; Ok, Frog Lady I dedicate this to you since all eight have been for my only reviewer. And your grammar obsession gave me an idea for 'funnies with Sessy-kun'! So your a star in the funnies!!!)

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say It.Audience gets out guns FINE! I don't own Inu-baka happy now?Audinence puts away guns Hmm,guess so.

_'Thinking_

Talking'

"Miko"

"Ugh, Sesshomaru I might amaze you more than anything or anybody, yet you never seize to do the same for me. To think I though maybe, just maybe once you call me by my name, because I am human-you know-but nope-same old 'miko'. I think I made a mistake ever having respect for you. She got up and stood next to the tree and continued;

But still, I could never lose respect for some one as yourself. I don't have the will power. You should be thanking your lucky stars because mark my words-any other person, you would be dead or close to it" She narrowed her eyes at him forcing the anger to take control of her eyes making them red "**Seriously**."

Ok, he was scared-again. 'How in the world does she do that?'

'We may never know my friend, we may never know' His conscience replied.

"So what's your question, or questions don't hold back!" She asked happily.

'WHAT THE HECK???????????????????'

'She was threatening my life one second ago how, how did she-'

"Hello????Don't zone out on me again!"

"Why did you behave in such manner earlier."

"Sesshomaru you disappoint me. You of all people should know why. You have a great working brain, I am certain you can use it as well"

"Hn"

"Whatever dude"

"I don't know what this 'dude' is but I suggest you call me by my name"

"I will when you will, _dude_"

"Why would you want to put Inuyasha in pain?"

"Power for the course"

"What was that?"

"You already know and obviously you can't read me, have I overestimated you"

"I'll let that go"

"Sure you will and I bet that you'll ask me why did I act like I wanted to kill Inu-baka back there. Am I correct?"

"Hn"

"I don't want to kill him, but if I see him again today, you'll be a only child. Get it?"

"..." You can see he didn't

"Le, DUH!"

"Oh."

"My god Sessy-Dude what I did was SMACK DAB in the middle of your face! Even a bug could tell I wasn't happy to see him alive!"

"... What do you think of me then?" She started blushing with embarrassment "Well..."

"...And the last person in are Advance classes is Sango!"

"Oh, my gosh thank you so much Shagoka!!"

"No, thank yourself"

"Yea..." Later that day as she was walking towards the first place they really talked-same place miroku was;

"Miroku I miss you, why did I leave you? Yes, we had bad times, amusing time, laughable times also. Yet we had our moments didn't we? You are a pervert, and a hentai and just plain gullible sometimes. But I love you in spite of. It's your foolishness that makes me smile."

"My dear Sango are you alright? I'm such a fool letting you go without a fight. Is it my hand that drove you away? No, it was Inuyasha that did. Wait you shouldn't have left in the first place" He sighed full of confusion, frustration, and grief. "I just hope you are ok; My dearest. "He heard her voice meager yet still he could, billowing behind his form.

"Is it you Sango?" He asked to himself.

"Miroku, I miss you so. I just wish-" She gasped when she heard;

"Sango??" He yelled over the peak.

"MIROKU?"

She sprinted across the field eyes filled with tears, of happiness she jumped into the arms of her true love, Miroku.

"Miroku I've always loved you. Forgive me for leaving you-" He put a hushed finger over her lips.

"No, you had reason-every reason" His hand crept over to her butt and rubbed. Well you can guess what happened next-

"YOU PEVERTED HENTAI!! YOU GOT ME WHEN I WAS MOST INNOCENT"And then there was the mark of his perverted ways-the conclusion of them wiped on his burning cheek.

"It.Was.Worth the pain.Look past the fault and into my heart's-"

"Oh, shut-up. I still love you dummy."

"Do I have to answer that right now?"

"Yes."

"Um, well... Your like a real friend to me. But something more I can't put a finger one it."

(Kagomes mind)

_'Yes you can Kagome!Gosh you already know you like him he's like a hunk and you can't put a finger on it? Bullcrap!' _

_'Shut-up! What was I supposed to say? "Hey Sessy I think you're really hot so wanna be my boyfriend or more?" No way!'_

'_That wouldn't be such a bad-'_

_'I will never say that got it?'_

_'You going to have to. Sooner or later...'_

_'I prefer later. __**much, much, later**_

_'Whatever'_

"So Sesshomaru, what do you think of me then?"

"You're a true mystery"

(Sesshomaru's mind)

_'That's not true! She's beautiful, smart dislikes Inuyasha. Let me add a strong Miko. Did I forget she's beautiful?'_

_'She's merely a human'_

_'She so frickin' strong you don't know what she is so just smash it'_

_'She might be beauti_-_pretty for a human. That's not different from others'_

_'Your such a liar! One day you'll have to make a move, or I'll do it for you myself'_

_'I prefer that day to be much later than you presume. __**Much, much, much **__later.'_

_'Sure'_

"I am aren't I? I assume you've seen my rampaged change of moods right?"

"How did-"

"Girls know the things, especially ones like me" She stood up and strided towards her training stations;

"See you tomorrow, Sessy" But what she heard next made her heart stop beating;

"You too, Kagome"

_'He said our name! I'm in love!'_

_'Not yet, lover girl'_

_'Hmph!'_

Funnies With Sessy-kun'

"What is your name sir" Frog Lady askes.

"Me names Sesshomaru"

"Um, excuse me can you say that properly for me Sesshomaru?"

"I don't gotta say nothing for nobodys"

"It's nobody and I would like you to say that properly!"

"You and your properness! What do you know?"

"Shut-up Sessy if you want your onion rings"Kagome says.

"I don't want onion rings anymore, I want a doughnut."

"That's the reason were here! You through a doughnut at a police officer!"

"I did?"

"I'm so sorry for Sessy's rude manners."

"It's ok"

"I want my doughnut!"

Frog Lady, and Kagome: UGH! SHUT-UP SESSY!

Sessy: No.


	10. A Picnic A discovery, and a hug

(A/N; I LOST MY SUTFF AGAIN! NOW I HAVE TO REWRIE IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"So were are you and Sesshomaru going today?"

"Well he said had somthing to tell me and I have a picnic for him!"

"You like him don't you?"

"Oh, heavens no!"

"I think you do.You'd make a good couple!"

"You think so?"

"Most definetely! Besides, I'm sure he likes you!"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"You are the matchmaker.Oh, however did you find a trustworthy butt rubbing monk Miroku?"

Sango decided to play againist the sarcasm "I don't know, He rubbed my butt and we were in love"

"Oh, shut-up"

"You started it"

"Yes, yes I did."

Laughter filled the room making it impossible for Kagome not to catch the contagious laughter.

"Sesshomaru you there?"

"You are un-fashionable late"

"Whatever"

"The feeling mutual"

'Then why did you come?"

"Because I had to ask/tell you"

"Sure you did."

"Well ready for the picnic?"

"Hn"

"What do you think my food isn't edible?"

"Hn."

"Well aren't you the nice one!"

"I don't eat human food"

"I don't care! I brought all this down and almost strained myself. Now your gonna eat it!

"Don't force me miko"

"Don't toy me dude."

She set out her picnic blanket the resembled what it for-picnics of course.she was setting out her supplies when Sesshomaru started staring at her.He didn't have the time earlier he was busy maing her mad.'Always a pleasure'.She was wearing a light pink summer dress with flowers.Matching sandles, and a barette.Nothing special, just dress up for the occasion. He didn't notice he was staring untill she said;

"Ready!" Oh, she knew he was staring but didn't mind it at all. If she planned for him to be her boyfriend then he would have to stare. Alot.

Well he liked the sandwiches it was certainly refreshing. But he wasn't going to tell the miko that. And so was the friut punch. Still not going to tell her that.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Rin is getting older..."

"And..."

"Don't force me miko."

"Don't force me dude."

"Wench"

"Basturd"

"Miko"

"Youkai"

"Female"

"Male"

She started laughing and she almost smiled.

"Rin is getting older and I need you to come to my lands and be her compainion, after your training"

"Rin? That little cuttie? I'll do anything for her!"

"Great, after your training you will come with me to my lands"

"Can Sango and Miroku come?"

"Hn, here" Her mothers necklace she had gave her, but she lost it when training. He put it around her neck.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru-sama! You don't know how much it means to me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "Sesshomaru-sama thank you so much" 'Hmm. it feels good being embraced by him' 'Wait- what???'

She was right he was embrcing her.For what seemed like years they stayed still liking their position, but Sesshomaru had to let go because enhaling her scent was driving him insane, and he was going to go nuts.But after he tore apart he said his last sentence to her;

"Hai, Kagome"

'Why was I embracing her? Why was I feeling that way? Why didn't I reject her? Why am I letting her on my lands?'

'Well, you like her and there's no turning back now.And you want her on your lands because of it.'

'Nonsence, I fell pity.'

'Bullcrap, you like her. And I'm sure she does too, if she wanted to hurt you for your arrogent ways believe you me, she would have done it by now. Besides if she didn't she wouldn't have hugged you."

'You really think so-I mean, I can't feel anything for her she's a nidgen.'

'Whatever, quit acting like a noob and admit it. Because I do.'

'The feelings not mutaul'

'Whatever'

"What did he say?What did he do?"

"Sango I'm telling the truth and were going to live on his lands after training!"

"No lie?"

"Nope."

"See? He does like you! No other way he would let us on his lands! Much less embrace you"

"You think so? I do like him"

"I know so."

"Thanks Sango your the best"

"I try."

"Don't let the flattery get to your head San"

"Too late."

Laughter filled the room once more, of the too best friends.

Next time the chapter will be filled with fluff! So beware!


	11. The Fluff, and Some Things Never Change

(A/N; Denise134, you are my faithful reviewer. You are the reasons I keep writing chapters. I try every day to come up with a chapter just for you...sob. Anyway I promised fluff and your gonna get fluff too! Yes, there will be funnies. And your going to be in it!!!! But the funny with have more fluff then the chapter)

Disclaimer: We've been through the roll of thunder, sunshine's and rainbows. And I still don't own him??? Oh, well no loss on my part.

'Do I really like him? Or do I really respect him? I've never felt this way before. He hasn't killed me yet. That should be a thumb up on that right? Does he really like me? Or, respect me? This is a rampage of relentless questions! Look at the facts girl then start adding two, and two together. Ok, he didn't spit out my 'homemade' sandwiches from 'Panara Bread'. He embraced me. He wants me on his lands. Well no, wait- he needs me on his lands for Rin. That could be a lie right? No,no, no! Stop asking questions and get back to the facts corner! Now, he almost smiled when we insulted each other, NO! That doesn't count damnit! Ok, he-'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when some one familiar she really didn't need to see right now. 'Ugh'

"What Inuyasha?"

"I heard your coming to Cold-asses lands after your training"

"More like ease-dropping. Just leave me alone right now baka I don't need to see any part of you right now. Although seeing your blood on my hands would be ok."

"Whatever, like you could barely scratch me-"

Her fingers started glowing blue which was her found wind/earth power."You wanna bet?"

"Keh. Your not going with him are you?"

"That is none of your business, but yes I am. What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing. And no you're not"

"Hmm, the declarative move again. Not going to work baka. You think you can lay a hand on my without getting burnt, or killed. You got another thing coming. And I'll show you what it is" With her index and middle finger she put a spell on him were he couldn't move. "Now listen up, and listen up good. I'm not taking your crap anymore and you can bet on dying if you think it's gonna work." She walked behind him and continued but in the tone she was using it made on part of him move- the hairs on the back on his neck stand up.

"You don't need me. I don't want, need, or anything from you. You got Kikiyo. I got... Well that doesn't matter. The point is that you can keep the 'your mine' crap up and die within mini seconds or give the roll up. Because ether way your going to get hurt from messing with me. **Nobody **does. **Never again." **She released the spell and walked away saying;

"I gave you a warning that should have been enough. Now Inuyasha, your time is up."

"Miko"

"What, youkai"

"I expect you use my full name"

"Ok, _mister_ youkai dude"

"I will not say it again"

"Good cause I'm not listening"

'This miko needs to learn her place in this world.' He jammed her against the tree saying;

"You will address me with honor wench, and I expect no less"

"As do you"

"What was that?"

"I don't care, who, or what you are. **Nobody **calls me a wench." She blasted him back off of her without hurting but there was a sting signaling she would have though. He was shocked, and kind of excited in what she would do. He didn't know she would act like that.

"Sesshomaru, If you don't call me by my name don't even count as me doing so for you. I told Inuyasha and now you; **No one **will tell me what I am. Or what I can do. If you don't like it, then you can go screw yourself."

He was...was... well you'll see.

He jammed her against the tree with lustful eyes. 'What on god's gracious earth is going on????????????' And all he did was look at her. Her forceful violet eyes wondering how she could be that bold with him. Wondering how she could act that way. Acting as if she were... was... Well not a nigen. Her eyes subleased strength and power. Her violet eyes were all he could see. But they were getting closer as he looked into them"

Until they were so close he felt his lips touch hers. Then he figured out he was kissing her. All she could think was;

'What the bloody hell is going on??????????'

'This is what I always waited for'

'Well not me, atleast I don't think so.'

'Well I know I do'

'Shut-up!'

Her scent was sweet and spiked.As were her lips but they were not moving because well she was shocked, of course. When he broke away she just stood their eyes wide like saucers. Finally she spoke...

"Um, ok?????"

"Um... yea"

They looked at each other just staring as if there answers were at each others faces.But the only answer he got from her face was question marks.

"The day is beautiful isn't it?" She asked looking at the sunset changing the subject

"Yes it is"

"It's good to no the sun always will shine, no matter what surprises the day holds"

"Hn, tell me one of your poems"

"Ok, ahem"

Roll Of thunder here my cry

Take me on ur jouney through the night sky

Reach for the moon and grab the stars

and then the thunder won't be such a fright.Hold on with all your stregnth,the

Planets and stars are beginning to be alined. Now you can take a peaceful rest through the beautiful night lighted sky

"That is a meaningful poem"

"Yes, I wrote it when I saw the first star when I was younger. Seeing the first star that day inspired me."

"Hn"

"Such enthusiasm"

"Such humor"

"Dude"

"Wench"

"Basturd

"Miko"

"Youkai"

"Female"

"Male"

He growled from defeat of insults. She just smiled

"I guess things like that never change ether."

"Hai Kagome"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

Yes, the chapter was only about them. It was all fuzzy in the end. No I don't mean the end of the story. But it was full of fluff right? I think it's my favorite chapter. What about you?

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

"Well Sessy you are a mess"

"No I'm not"

"Oh shut-up" Said Denis134

"You can't make me so ha!" He said sticking out his tongue

Kagome, Denise: What a baby.

"I'm not a baby"

"Yes you are" Said Inuyasha stepping into the room

"Go away Inuyasha"

"No"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha: Seeing stars

"Well who's gonna pick him up and drag him away?"

"Eww not me" Said Denise134

"Not me"

"HEY! I'm not that bad" Said Inuyasha getting back to his senses

Sessy, Denise, Kagome: Yes you are baka

"Nu-uh"

"Maybe if we hit him with onion-rings he'll go away"

"Great plan Sessy!"

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHH!


	12. Am I In love what I'm asking a guy out?

(A/N; I'm so fluffy inside! More reviews! Keep them coming! **Seriously keep them coming.** Well, since we got that part through, once again my faithful reviewer will be in the funnies. Maybe you Falcon if I may call you that. And I obviously am good with funnies. Yes, I have to listen to lots of music until I get to figure out which song would go best. That is why "I Don't Care" was a good choice. I love that song. Yes, it is from 'Bratz Rock Angelz'. But the song RULEZ! Anyway, on with the fic)

Disclaimer: If I don't own him that means I don't get to throw onion-rings at him?

Lawyers: No, you still can

Coolgirls: Ok, I don't care if I don't own him! I get to throw onion rings at him!!!

"You so are in love with Sesshomaru"

"No, but it warms me that he said my name."

"That's it? Lies, lies, and deny! You so love him"

"No I don't, especially since he couldn't love me back"

"That's not true anything is possible, have faith!"

"That may be true but what you see is what you get with that dude"

"Whatever, anyone could love you!"

"I hope so Sango"

"That means you do love him!"

"No, it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Whatever."

"Hmph!"

''Well are you going to try to get Miroku come to Ayumi's B-day pool party?''

''Yup he said he's coming, you gonna try to get Sesshomaru to come?''

''He's not my boyfriend, and yes.''

''Not yet my friend but just you wait''

'This girl, she is so un-human, yet she is human. Yet, I urged to touch her lips? I never had this feeling with demonesses. I've tried to understand her, and once I thought I had her figured out she surprises me more? Something has got to give.'

'Can't you admit you like her for petes sake?'

'I respect her, for she amazes me everyday.'

'Do you hear yourself right now? Anyone with common sense can see you like her!'

'How can I like her if she doesn't feel the same way back. I'm sharper than that.'

'You DO like her!!!!'

'I never said that'

'Well you insinuated that!'

'No I-'

'You don't know if she doesn't like you!'

'She insulted me'

'That's it?? You called her worse and did worse and you like her! What makes you think she can't feel the same way?'

'I don't like-'

'Cut the crap.'

"Inuyasha do you love me?''

''You know I do''

''If that is so, then why do I keep finding you with that sorry excuse for a reincarnation?'' (A/N; Don't worry I'll get her for saying that about Kagome in the funnies, and you'll love to hear what it is)

"Sorry excuse for a reincarnation? You baka! You're the sorry excuse for dirt!'' Said Shippo

''How dare you say that to her you little brat!''

''How dare you betray Kagome, and then when Kikiyo's not here you go crawling back to her, asking for her forgiveness!!!''

''Is that so Inuyasha?''

''Um... Well not exactly. I go to get her back so you...''

''You don't know why you come back do you?''

"Sesshomaru quit hiding from me like I'm some animal, and come out here! I have to ask you something!''

''Hn'' As he came out of random bushes.

''Well, um...'' She started, it's hard asking a guy out and he doesn't even know what that means.

''I don't have all day''

''Well um... There's this pool party for my friend Ayumi and I want you to come, please could you? I know it's asking overrattedly but pretty please????????''

''Hn''

''OMFG that is fantastic!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!'' She hugged him again, surprisingly he didn't reject her, and he liked her touch.

''What is the persuader?"

''Nothing, just come. But if anyone asks- your my boyfriend Kay?''

''What is this ''boyfriend'' concept?''

''Well it means you're like a really good friend, that I might like, who's a boy.''

''You like me?"

''Um...'' She started blushing like the sun

''Well'' He said liking the fact he was making her blush.

''Um... It doesn't mean I like you!''

''Hn''

''You don't believe me do you?''

''Hn''

''Well, we'll all go bathing suit shopping tomorrow ok?''

''Hn''

''Will you say something else?''

''No''

''There's a start''

''Hn''

''Basturd''

''Miko''

''Youkai''

''Wench''

''Male!''

''Hn''

''HN????? UGH!''

''Your not going to make a good boyfriend at all''

''No loss''

''I hate you'' She said pouting.

''Hai, Kagome''

''Whatever you say Sesshomaru-sama''

I like were this is going, and Sessy-Kun going to be saying ALOT more then 'Hn' when he sees her in a bikini hehe.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kagome: Hehehe Sessy you got him good with the onion rings.

Sessy: Bowing, always a pleasure

Denise134: Yuppers

Inuyasha: Do you take pleasure at my misfortune?

Denise134, Kagome, and Sessy: Le DUH!

Coolgorls: Hi guys!

Miroku: Rubs 'Coolgirls' but hello my dear

Coolgirls: YOU HENTAI Slap

Miroku: Pretty stars you make

Coolgirls: Wanna see more?

Sango: Break it up! Oh, and hi!

Falcon: Hi!

Inuyasha: I like onion rings

Denise134, Kagome, Sessy, Falcon, Sango, and Coolgirls: SHUT-UP AND GO AWAY BAKA!

Inuyasha: No

Denise134: Maybe he should go to the pound.

Sango: Good plan!

Coolgirls: Same here!

Kagome: YUP!

Sessy: I'll be the teacher

Inuyasha: 0.o


	13. Shopping Spree!

(A/N; SORRY SORRY SORRY! I should come back everyday and since I didn't I make this extra chapter for my fans.)

Disclaimer: Whatever I don't own the dimwit do go away you pest lawyers

Lawyer: ahhh!

"OMG! He said ok?"

''No lie''

''Definite?''

''Definitely!''

''Cool''

''Well I'm going to go meet up with Sessy-"

''Sessy? You have a nickname for him?''

''Other than insulting ones, yea''

''He know?''

''Heck no!''

''Deceiver''

''Yup!''

''Have you wonder what he'll look like in swimming trunks''

She started to think about his bare chest...'Get it together!'

''No''

''No need to! When we go shopping...'' She started blushing!

''Shut-up!''

'I wonder what this 'pool B-day bash' thing is.'

'Me ether'

'Well maybe-'

''Sessy! C'mon we got shopping to do!!!" 'Sessy?' 'She made a nickname for us!'

"Ahh man! I just got my new blue 'American Express' card!''

''What did you say, by calling me Sessy?''

"Um... Well I... can we just go shopping''

''Not until you tell me what that meant''

''I err...'' She started dragging her feet across the grass looking down blushing like fire. ''I kinda um...Like you...''

''Is that so?''

''Um...kinda''

''Well then, let's move along to this 'shopping'' ordeal of yours''

She sweatdropped anime style. ''That's it? That all your going to do?''

''What would you prefer me to do?''

''Um, nothing let's get going!!!'' She ran to the well were Sango, and Miroku were waiting.

''Your here''

''Hello Sesshomaru-sama'' Miroku said

''Hello''

''Well let's get going! We got MAJOR shopping to do!''

''I have a feeling this is going to get ugly'' Said Miroku looking at the star-structed girls at the sound of shopping.

''Agreed'' they all held hands and jumped into the bone eaters well.

''Sesshomaru were going to get into my sisters convertible so it be better.''

''What is a car?''

''A form of transportation, but it moves''

''It seems acceptable''

''Whatever let's get in'' She said unlocking her sister's car with the keys. It made a sound thus almost making Sesshomaru jump. She opened all the car doors since it would make it better for Miroku and Sesshomaru. She knew if she only did it for them it would make them look like kids. Sesshomaru studied the car. It was a mustang convertible. With a pink streak going down the back. The rest was black. What broung him from his thoughts was Sango;

"I CALL SHOTGUN!'' She said proudly.

''OK!''

''Get in guys your in the back''

The got in the back though it was a struggled for Sesshomaru to figure out how to. The interior was black, and had a snake's head carved on the back of each seat. When she started the engine he _almost_ jumped. She rolled her top down and took down the street. Sango was putting some small saucer into one of the slots in the car (Which was a CD and CD player)

''OMG Sango! You found the CD????''

''Yup, which song should we do first?''

''I know hold on...'' She pressed buttons as she stopped at a stoplight turning on some song...

**I little bit outrageous,**

**And really quite contagious, We're gonna go around we crazy girls we know we gotta make it (know we gotta make it) **

**I'll show you the way right know that we'll break out-**

**And do anything we want**

**Oh,oh what you waiting for? Oh, oh, oh we're kicking down the doors**

**Oh, oh, oh Gotta rock the world Oh, oh, oh your gonna get the feeling inside. It's a matter of time until the world gets inline with Rock Angelz**

(Kagome started doing a duet with Sango But Kagome went first)

**Kagome**

**Go on and be a hero, you made it to the big show, pretend that you can save the world today and hey- don't wait until your bedtime (want until your bedtime)**

**Sango**

**Every dream is a giant step to were you wanna go-**

**And do anything you want!**

**Kagome Sango**

**Oh, oh what you waiting for? Oh, oh, oh we're kicking down the doors**

**Oh, oh, oh Gotta rock the world Oh, oh, oh your gonna get the feeling inside. It's a matter of time until the world gets inline with Rock Angelz**

**Kagome**

**We're all angelz (all angelz)**

**Sango**

**Hold your head up high and reach the sky**

**In a world**

**Kagome**

**We're all angelz**

**Kagome Sango**

**Oh, oh what you waiting for? Oh, oh, oh we're kicking down the doors**

**Oh, oh, oh Gotta rock the world Oh, oh, oh your gonna get the feeling inside. It's a matter of time until the world gets inline with Rock Angelz Oh, oh what you waiting for? Oh, oh, oh we're kicking down the doors**

**Oh,oh,oh Gotta rock the world Oh,oh, oh your gonna get the feeling inside. It's a matter of time until the world gets inline with Rock Angelz**

Sesshomaru like listening to them sing, especially Kagome.When they arrived they went straight into they're favorite place on earth 'Stage'.

''OMG! Look at all the stuff they brought in since we've been gone!''

''OMFG your right!''

''I'm in heaven''

''I think I'm just walking into it!''

''Uh-huh''

''Ok, my favorite place to shop for bikinis is too the left, your is right. I'll meet you here whenever ok?''

''Sure, Miroku C'mon! Help me look for stuff!''

''Um,, sure Sango, I'm just a little scared about how you shop.''

''Don't worry I don't bit that much!''

''That much????"

''C'mon!''

''Oh, kami, kill me now before this does!'' Miroku said while being dragged off by Sango.

''Ready Sessy?''

''No way''

''Why not?''She said pouting.

''I'm not going to be hauled off like that perverted monk was''

''Your not going to have to if you would just come on!''

''no''

''Fine if force is the answer by golly then that's the way to go'' With the snap of her finger Sesshomaru was moved off the ground one inch so no could see. But it looked as if he was moving on his own.

''Release me''

''Not until we get to the racks''

''Now miko''

''Fine dude'' She put him on the ground gently.

''We will go but wi-''

She dragged him towards the bikini racks, he didn't even notice.

''Ok, Sessy were here, now help me pick out something!''

''Hn''

''Ohh! Found one!'' She holded up a one piece that when wearing it almost look like a bikini. It was black, with red roses going down the trims at the end. He didn't want her looking that good.

''No''

''Well you're not paying so ha!'' And ran into the dressing rooms. When she came out he couldn't help but let his jaw drop. It resembled her curves. She was pretty busty but not like plastic surgery kind. Her hair dangled from her face making her look like a model. Her eyes matched too. She was truly beautiful.

''Your...your...''

''I know I'm ugly.''

**She ****had**** to be joking**

''Your...You're...''

''Well if you don't like It..''

''No, I do.''

She started blushing...''You do?''

''Yes I do, you should get that one''

''Really?''

''Most certainly''

''Than you for saying that Sessy!'' And she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek and then running off to show Sango.

'She kissed me'

'See I told you she like you!'

'I guess your right' He thought touching his cheek.

(With Sango, and Miroku!)

''How's this one Mik?'' She wore a one piece that split on each side showing her skin. It was a purple one with ice rhinestones and a metal ring going in the middle of her chest. Showing off her curves. They went through 20 already ad Miroku knew **obviously **it wasn't going to get better than that beauty.

''Perfect my Sango'' Reaching for her busomum (I always wanted to say that random huh?)

''You pervert!"

''Can you blame me? You're so beautiful'' She started blushing..

''Thx Mirk'' She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

(With Kagome, and Sango)

''Your bathing suit is so, chill Sango!''

''Yours too!''

They paid for there outfits and headed for lunch

Ok, I'm sorry I'm too tired to do a funny have to get some sleep I've been on this chapter for an hour and my eyes and fingers burn. This is only part one so don't worry we'll get to Sessy in trunks! Hehe

Coolgirls


	14. Shopping Spree! Part 2

(A/N; Ok, I'm back! Thx for telling me I'm getting better Denise. I feel as if that is so too. I think this fanfiction will be a fic that's not like others. You know the training, parties, and stuff. Well I hope to become a legend.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha come out and make yourself useful.

Inuyasha: Hey you bitc-

Coolgirls: Cracking whip

Inuyasha: Coolgirls doesn't own anyone accept Zakuka and Shaguka

Coolgirls: You are worthy baka., on with the fic!

''Ok, Sesshomaru what do you want to eat?''

''I don't eat-''

''No choice, why don't we go to 'Super Salad' Sango?''

''Ohhh! I love that place!''

''Super salad, here we come!''

''When is this, 'Pool Party' going to be present?''

''Saturday''

''Hn, why did we have to go shopping now?''

''Because'' Sango, and Kagome said together, ''It's SHOPPING for crying out loud!'

''How must I forgotten?'' He said smugly.

''Kag, how's Sessy going to make a good bf if he won't even be nice?''

''Idk, well were here!'' She said stopping (A/N; They used 'Idk', and 'Bf' so he couldn't really understand)

''How many people?'' The cashier said at the front (A/N; All the places these are I've been to so this is what the person does kay?)

''Four''

''How old?''

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn' She thought

''Ok, Sang here's 18,I'm 17, Miroku's 19, and Sesshomaru is 20''

''Ok, that'll come to...'' She started typing in the ages ''$25.57''

They paid for there stuff and went in the line for the buffet, Sesshomaru smelled all the delicious things he could eat. There was things to put in a salad, soup, pizza,baked potatoes and more. He might not be fond of humans (LIES) but he was fond of the food he made.He wasn't going to be like Inuyasha and grub down like some animal, though he was.He got some simple stuff and sat down the seat next to Kagome and Miroku sat down next to the one beside Sango.

''So were next Sango?" Kagome asked happily eating her salad

''I don't know hmmm, GOT IT!'' She said

''What?''

''Shoe shopping! Oh, and don't forget to accesorize!'' She said proudly.

''Oh, my gosh I totally forgot!''

''More shopping, I thought it was over!'' Miroku exclaimed

''Well it's not, don't forget we have to buy you guys trunks to wear as well!''

''What a pity'' Sesshomaru said.

''Well let's go!'' Kagome said, plate emptied and had a napkin singalfiying she was finished. Sesshomaru was too and everyone else was. They got up and left. Once in the car Kagome started the engine, and they were off again.

''Ok, it's off to the mall to look for some stuff for the boys, then 'Acceroize city' then we can go home!''

''Ok, Kags, how long you think this will take?''

''About 5 hours no less''

''What???" Miroku yelled.

''Were to first?''Kagome said stepping into the mall.

''The boys department!''

''Ok guys C'mon!'' Kagome said dragging Sesshomaru into the departed followed by Sango and Miroku

''Hey guys!'' Ayumi said walking towards them with her boyfriend dragged in by her arms also.

''Hi Ayumi!''

''You've met Sango right?''

''Yup, and this is her boyfriend right?''

''Yes! His name is Miroku.''

''Nice to meet you Miroku!, My boyfriend's name is Hanaroku'' (Pronuoced Han-a-ro-ku)

''Hi Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. Nice to meet you.'' He held out a hand to shake with Mirkoku. He is a tanned dark haired person.Buff but not to much, kind of like Zac Efron in the first HSM. Hence forth: The guy is a MAJOR HOTTIE!

''Pleasure to meet you to Hanaorku'' Miroku replied shaking his hand back

''And whos your boyfriend Kagome?''

''His name is Sesshomaru''

''Well it's nice getting to meet you Sesshomaru''

''You too Ayumi'' He replied.

''So, how's your shopping going so far Ayumi?'' Kagome asked being sota happy about her finally having a boyfriend 'And a hot one at that'

''Honestly we just got here''

''Us too''

''See you at the party Saturday!''

''You too Ayumi!''

''Sesshomaru change into this one'' Kagome said holding up trunks with a Hawii theme of orange, and red flowers

''Hn'' He said stepping into the dressing room. When he got out she felt the drool driping out of her mouth, and he just smirked looking so smug.

''Like what you see?'' He asked

''Well, yea.'' His buff shest was so tan it looked un-real, his hair dangled out and made him look like some god.Boy, was she damn proud to call him **hers.**

''Well, Sessy your definetly getting that one!''

''Hn''

''Well let's go show Sango!''

''No''

''We are and if you don't like it you can-'' He stopped her with a kiss rubbing circles into her back.She couldn't breath, dog gone it- she didn't care.He released her and just stared at her

''Um, ok...you don't have to go if you don't wanna''

''Hn, I'm changing back into my other clothes.''

''Ok'' She stammered lamely.

'My god, that guy can kiss' Her conscious said dancing as if she were so dumb hungrey for lips puppy.

'Shut-up!'

'I'm glad he's ours'

'And **nobody **elses' She agreed

(WITH SANGO AND MIROKU!!!)

''Oh, look at this one'' She asked handing him the millionth one

''No''

''Ok, what about this one-wait! Here ones that you'll like for sure!'' She held up a yellow one with red flames decorated on it.It would go well she knew it.

''Fine, better make this one worth while'' He took it and went into the dressing room.When he came out she felt like _doing what_ he does to her.His little rubber band in his hair came out and he looked like some surfer guy.He just smiled and said;

''Found the one eh?''

''Yup''

They paid for their stuff got all the needed and went home for some much needed rest.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why wasn't I in it

Kagome:Because you suck.

Denise: Tottally!

Sessy: Time for school

Inuyasha K.O

Sessy:We will begin with manners

Inuyasha: Fuck-

Sessy: Whips him

Inuyasha:0.o

Kagome:We can get on with that later!

Sessy: Kisses Kagome

Inuyasha:WHAT THE BLOODY HE-

Sessy:Whips Him

Sango:We can get on with that later cya!


	15. Are we soulamates?

(A/N; Back with new chappie! I feel so warm all you people commenting on my story! And I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry I didn't come back with a new chapter until now.)

Disclaimer: Miroku!

Miroku: Yes

Coolgirls: It's time

Miroku: Rubs 'Coolgirls' but

Coolgirls: NOT TIME FOR THAT HENTAI! OH NEVERMIND, KAGOME!!!

Kagome: Yes

Coolgirls: Please say the disclaimer

Kagome: Coolgirls doesn't own anyone of us except Hanaroku,

Shaguka, and Zakuka

Coolgirls: Thank you

Kagome: What happened to Miroku?

Miroku:0.o

Kagome: Coolgirls, what did you do to him

Coolgirls: Hides sleg hammer nothing

Kagome: Yes you did

Coolgirl:…….

"Well, Sessy it's time to-''

''I'm awake, I don't need your bothering miko''

''Shut the hell up before I pound your face in''

''You wouldn't''

''Bet on it, basturd'' She said standing up

''Maybe I will''

''Whatever.''

''What to afraid to fight me miko?''

''No, I'm afraid to break my mom's furniture dude''

''Oh''

'''Oi, can you get more stupid''

''It's your doing''

''I'm the cause of your undeveloped peanut brain!?" She yelled glowing green. He could tell she was getting agitated.

''Ok, I'm sorry''

''Your what?''

''Sorry''

''Omg, Sessy. You you...''

''I know now, are you sure you want to come to my lands?''

''Sessy, I really like you and,'' She started feeling like air ''I hope you like me too''

''I do''

''You do?''

''Yes''

''Sessy, this means your like really are my boyfriend right? And your coming to the party because of it?''

''I thought that already was the case''

''Yea, but now it's official!!!!''

''You are the energetic one''

''Yes, I am known for it''

''Kagome''

''Yes''

''What about Inuyasha''

''Well''

''I don't know''

''Do you still love him?''

''No, and I don't know how I could''

''So do you love anyone currently?''

''Um...I don't know-hey I see where your going!''

''And it took you that long too''

''Baturd''

''Wench''

''Youkai''

''Miko''

''Male''

''Female''

''You won in the insults too?"'

''I always get what I want''

''Sure''

''Sarcasm?''

''How could you not know?'' He growled in defeat of what she said.

''See you never get what you want''

''Is that so-'' As he pulled her into his lap.

''Well I can't really say that right now, but as soon as you get blasted from my very hands I think I will.

''I'm not letting you go anytime soon''

''Keh, but I am'' As her wind sorceress power lifted her self from his lap and in the air. She twirled as she landed back on the ground her turning slightly emerald. (They are in the her backyard in the night I let you know)

''You have grown stronger''

''How is that a surprise?''

''I've guess I underestimated you.''

''You just own your self a bitch-slap''

''CHICKEN-SHIT!'' He yelled at her wanting to get her mad. Instead she smiled and yelled back;

''PUSSY!'' Now he was pissed as his eyes started turn auburn, into dark blood red. She wasn't intimidated at the least. She handled worse but she just started showing him how bad he could get hurt when her with her aura changing.

Her hair started rising above her. The ground started shaking and thundering. She thought about killing the arrogant basturd but thought twice. She could wake up the neibors and seeing her power like that. Someone might call the authorities and get some power-crazed nerds to catch her in a net and haul her off to a museum somewhere un-known.

She didn't see that while she was thinking her roll of power turned off and she was once again on the ground. Only thinking, Seshomaru turned back into his un-doggish form and was just staring at her.

''You know that I'm not in my k-nine form and your not in the air right?''

''What?- OH!''

''I think I overestimated you this time.''

''No it you''

''Do you always got to be the insulator?''

''Do you always have to be the ass?''

''Bitch''

''Basturd''

''Wench''

''Idiot''

''Miko''

''Youkai''

''Male''

''Famale''

''Dude''

''It seems you won this time.''

''I always do''

''Sure''

''Whatever, dude.-Don't the stars look beautiful?''

''Hai Kagome''

''Hai Sesshomaru''

''Kagome?''

''Yes''

''What will happen at this party tomorrow?''

''There might be some girls that hit on you''

''Such violence friends you have''

''No I mean flirt with you''

''Why? They know you're my girlfriend''

''Because, some people aren't honorable''

''Really?''

''Yes''

''We better get inside''

''I'm not cold''

''Well I am!''

''That is suppose to matter to me?''

''If you value your life it does''

''I guess inside it is''

''I thought you'd see it my way''

(IN SANGO'S MIND!!!)

'They look so cute together' She thought. 'But what will happen to Inuyasha? Well to hell with the stupid noob. Sessy and Kags. Kags and Sessy. It just feels better. Not Kagome being ordered around by some lazy slug. I just know Sessy won't treat her that way. I just know it.' As she went back to bed she said out loud ''Sessy and Kags. You are soul mates

(IN MIROKU'S MIND!!!)

'Sangos but looks like I can edge to it but not quite, darn.I think Sesshomaru-sama and Lady Kagome make a great couple. And if ever in battle- a great team. They are both strong people. I wonder what the girls will be in at this 'Pool Party' hehe.'

I got to get to bed but I'll make a short funny kay?

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kikiyo: I love you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Me too

Kagome: You know what I love? Fire! 

Kikiyo:I'm on fire!

Kagome:Hahahahah!!!!!

Inuyasha:You bitch!

Sessy: Don't insult what is mine, baka

Inuyasha: Yours?

Kagome: I don't have a problem with it.

Inuyasha: What? You're mine, nobody takes my Kagome!

Kikiyo: I thought you loved me!

Kagome: Yea, I did too.

Inuyasha: Um...

Kagome: I know what will cure this! Setting you both on fire!

Sessy: Ok

Inuyasha: K.O

Kikiyo:0.o


	16. Pool Party! Part 1

(A/N; Ok!! Back with chappie! It's what you've all been waiting for the pool party!)

Disclaimer: Coolgirls doesn;t own anyone now on with the party!

''Kay guys were here'' Said Kagome stepping out of her car.

''Kagome you here yet?'' Asked her sister Shaughnessy (This is my real sisters name so why change it right??)

''Yep Shaughny!"

''Ok!''

''OMG Kagome!!!! This pool party is going to be Fab-o-lous!!!''

''I know, C'mon Sessy Let's go change in the Ayumi's house''

''Hn'' He said back holding her hand letting her lead her way to the house.

As they entered it was your commen rich friend's house. The curving stairs, new huge kitchen piano room even though you don't know how to play it. You know, that kind of stuff.

''Ok, Sessy Ayumis Brother's bathroom is to the left of her bathroom'' She said stepping into the bathroom closing the door.

She came out looking as she did when she tried it on. Her curves showing. She was busty but not like surgery kind. Her hair prinkleing down her sides like rain.

When he came out he look hot. He was buff but not like too much buff.His hair drifted into the scene as he walked by her side.

''Kagome this isn't unplesant like you said it would.''

''Not yet dude, we still got to get through the crowd. Ayumi has probaly said things about you and beyond. Now every girl is going to ask you a million and a half questions.Or flirt with you. Rest usured I **will **kill who trys to do that''

''And if the men flirt with you can I kill them?''

''No''

''Why not?''

''Because silly you'd look over possesive and then my friends would want me to break up with you and I don't want to.'' He started looking so smug after that.

''Yet'' She added

''Hn''

''Ready?''

''Hn''

''Let's go'' She came out arm around his smiling. Everyine was looking in disbelief that he was...was...well, Sesshomaru! It was like what happen when Angelina Jolie and Brad Pit walked with each other at the awards. The perfect couple. Some were jealous some were happy. It didn't matter at all to her.Sesshomaru was just doing his normal I'm-so-cooler-than-you walk.

But one of those persons were jealous. And his name was Hojo.

''Hello Kagome! You look beautiful!''

''Thank you Hojo''

''Whose is your friend here?'' He asked striving not to look madder than hell itself.

''Oh, he's my boyfriend Sesshomaru'' She replied happily

''Boyfriend??''

''Yes it is true. I am Kagome's boyfriend. Ans she is my girlfriend.''

''Oh, really?'' He started getting really P.Oed (Pissed Off).

''Uh-huh Hojo! We've been for about 2 months. But I like keeping my inner realtionships to myself.''

'If I was hr Boyfriend she would keep our realtionships to ourselfs! But I can't try to hurt him the guy is pretty buff, damn'

''Hojo?'' Eri asked waving her hands infront of him.

''Kagome-oh ah Eri!''

''Duh who else?? Doesn't Kagome and her hunky boyfriend look so cute together?''

''Yea cutter than puppies''

''Yea they make a great couple''

(Kagome and Sessy!!!)

''See? My friends are nice''

''Hojo is very sensitive''

''No he just used to have a crush on me. Now I told him I didn't like him and it's settled.''

''Doesn't appear so''

''What do you mean?''

''He kept on giving me nasty looks after I said I was your boyfriend.''

''Well jealousy is nothing to be unconfortable about!''

''Jealousy is very hard to subdunce in anycase''

''Yea I know that''

''Can I kill him?''

''No''

''Why?''

''Because that doesn't look god on my rep so keep your kill-anyone-and-anything profile on the DL ok?''

''Fine''

''Now I'm going to go have fun with my friends. Try to get along with their boyfriends alright? And also- if they say your luckey to have me don't take it the wrong way. And if they say I'm hot then start getting supious. But never kill them ok?

''Hn''

''Let's do this'' And then she was off chattering with her friends as if nothing happened at all.

'She's good'

Ok guys I'm sleppy and I'm going to bed G'night!


	17. Pool Party! Part 2!

(A/N; Back again!!! Idk if there will be funnies but rest usured this will be a good chappie!)

Disclaimer: Sango!!

Sango: Yes?

Coolgirls: Disclaimer!!!!

Sango: Oh, coolgirls doesn't own any of us. You should have known that since the first chapter

Miroku: My dear sango I've been looking everywhere for you 'rubs her butt'

Sango: YOU HETAI!! SLAP!

Miroku: O.0

Coolgirls: Well on with the par-tey!

(Kagome's Friends)

''Your boyfriend is SO hot Kags'' Said Eri

''I know, how did you find him Kaggie?'' Ayumi

''OMG He's like a hunk Kagome, does he have a brother??'' Ebony-chan (I know she's the girl from training. But that is her ancestor from the past. If you've seen the second movie you know what I'm talking about).

''Ok, ok, ok!! To answer all your questions; 1.) Yes he is very cute 2.) We kinda met up when my last boyfriend Inuyasha betrayed me with Kikiyo. 3.) Inuyasha is his brother''

''OMG OMG OMG KAGGIE!!!! Inuyasha betrayed you?? And now your going out with his older bro????????'' Said Ayumi leaning in closer for more questions to be asked.

'Too much info'

'You think??'

''Um...,well yea.'' She blurted

''Inuyasha must have been like totally P.Oed huh?'' Said Eri.

''Yea he was. But I really like Sessy and there's nothing that baka can do about it!!!!'' She yelled.

''Ok...''

''Alest la vie'' Kagome said in French (Well that's life is what it means)

''Don't start getting all frenchie girl. That means your getting totally P.Oed.''

(With their boyfriend and Sessy!!)

''Dude your luckey to have such a hot babe like you do Sesshomaru'' Said Eri's boyfriend Imunao (Doesn't matter how you pronounce it he's only in this chappie)

''Yea well I guess it was all in the cards eh?'' Said Sessy getting the hang of the language they talk (He's good isn't he???)

''Yup, we all got pretty girlfriends'' Said Hanaroku.

As they all looked at their girlfriends, chatting and stuff. They did have pretty girlfriends.

''Dude your girlfriend is hotter than the sun man! Does she have a sister???'' Said some random rude crude guy.

'Don't kill him, don't kill him' Said his mind trying not to drown him in the water.

'Yes don't kill him remember what Kagome said. I intend her to be our mate.'

'Hn'

''You alright man??'' Said Imunao.

''Yes fine I don't like him hitting on my women''

''He did that to all of us we got your back ok Sesshomaru?'' Said Hanaroku. (Who knew his possessiveness could come in handy)

''Yea but all our girlfriends think it would make us seem possessive and stuff so we can't hurt him that bad''

''Kagome said the same thing to me before I got out here. Guess were all in the same boat huh?'' Said Sesshomaru happy that he wasn't alone.

''Hey let's get our girlfriend to get scared and jump in the pool!'' Said Imunao sounding evil. Sesshomaru just got a evil smirk

''Great plan'' they said together

''Hey guys what is with the evil faces?'' Said Miroku walking towards them.

''Were going to get the girls to jump in the pool'' They said at once.

''How?''

''Gather around I have a plan'' Said Sesshomaru.

They huddled in a circle managing their plans...

(With The girls)

''Hi gals'' Said Sango stepping into the chattering scene.

''Hi Sango! You got through talking to my sis?''

''Yup she's nice, so what are we up to?''

''Well nothing just talk-AHHH SNAKE!!!!!'' As Ayumi fell back crashing into Eri, Sango, Kagome, and Ebony. They all fell back into the pool with a thunder crash exploding the laughter of the boys.

''Ha ha! We got you all at the same time! Great plan Sesshomaru!''

''Sessy? You were the cause of this?" Said Kagome stepping out of the water eyes ready to kill.

''Hanaroku... you baka...'' Said Ayumi stepping closer to him just as Kagome did.

''Miroku you pervert...'' Said Sango doing the same.

''Imunaro you idiot'' Said Eri

''Chanaku your in for it'' Said Ebony

SPLASH! As they all fell in the water. All the girls tried to drown their boyfriend but never succeded. They all came out laughing. Even Sesshomaru. Eri's boyfriend kissed her. Ayumi's did the same. Ebony had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. As did Sango. Kagome had her around Sesshomaru neck too. But his arms were wrapped around her waist.

''This wasn't so bad.'' He said looking into the sunset.

''Nope it isn't'' She said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

''Picture time!'' As Ayumi's brother came out with a camera. Taking pictures of the funny memories.

''Everybody say Pool Party!''

''POOL PARTY!!'' They all yelled. Yes even Sessy did. It was a party to remember.

Wasn't that a nice fuzzy chappie!


	18. The promise

(A/N; This is when I start getting mad. I've gave 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY, and if I don't get 5 reviews this time don't even exspect to get another chapter.)

''Kagome, after this is your last test, then you graduate.''

'And go with Mr.Up-yours Mc-hottser.' She thought.

'Am I ready to go live with him? Does this mean I'm like, married or something-WAIT HOLD UP! MARRIED????? No, no no don't say that Kaggie. Just breath, and think in the logic manner. We are just Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Nothing more- at the moment. I'm only 17-I mean, COME ON! People haven't got married or mated like that since the fifties or somthing. I am NO hippie.'

''Kagome Kagome! Are you alright? You seem to go pale for the moment.''

''Fine Ms.Zakuka, just spledid''

''Are you sure?''

''More positive then anyone could get''

''Ok, um were was I- Oh yes, the test''

'Fudge Monkeys, that damn test!'

''And...?'' She asked

''Oh sorry space out, the test will take place at the battle dome. You will get a fake demon puppet. You won't fight to the death. But you will get some serious damage.''

''To the-the what???''

''Death.But you won't of course''

''I guess this'll be funner than jumping off a cliff without the bungie cord won't it?''

''I'm glad your thinking on the brighter side Kagome.''

''You seem to use sarcasm very well.''

''I've learned''

''Well then, when do I go and die?"

''You won't die I promise.''

''Ok, then when do I go?''

''You have to be there by sunset tomorrow, good luck''

''What the bloody-''

''You will have a long journey, it's best you stop the chitter chatter and be on your way.''

''Thank you''

''You welcome''

She got herself together and headed on her way. 'DAMNIT!!! Keade's village is were I have to cross over to get to the battle dome! Inuyasha and the dirt will be there. I can't go. But if I don't I won't graduate. Then I can't go live with Sesshomaru. And I want to live with him don't I? I guess I have to suck up my pride and just cross over. Well sneak over anyway.'

She started walking intill she landed near a campsite that would be perfect to camp at. Besides Sango had to go to her graduating test too. And she could hear her coming. She was just a quarter away. And the last place she had to walk by-well sneak by was Keade's village.She had to get ready to face pure bolded hell if she got caught trying to sneak passed without going over to 'talk'. If that means harming a innocent tree with a idiotic hanyou, by force.

''Kagome, you here?''

''Yes''

''Good because I am so tired.''

''Me too.'

''You are aware that Keade's-''

''Yes, I am. Can we just not talk about the barbearic imbulsule right now?''

''I guess.Hey- wasn't the party so chill yesterday?''

''Yes Ayumi said you and Miroku were having a party of your own for 5 minutes there.'' Then Sango started blushing.

''He forced himself on me!''

''Well atleast he didn't do nothing more.''

''Yep, so how were you and Sessy doing? I heard you guys like walked off and watched the sunset and k-i-s-s-i-n-g''

''Sango I'm not dumb. I know that meant kissing. But he forced-''

''Oh shut-up. You weren't hollering bloody murder. You weren't in a hurry to get away from the romantic event.''

''So, so were you!''

''Well that's different''

''How?"

''It just is...kind of...maybe...ok no!''

''See? Were melting for our guys like butter on warm toast! Just face it. Were love sick.''

''Or in love''

''Yea, your right.''

''If the guys found out were falling for them they'd''

''What Miroku would do wouldn't even scratch the suface of how smug Sessy will be after that. He might be nice and cute and all, but when he gets the operturnedy to rub somthing in my face...''

''He be Mr.I-Knew-I-was-A-Untouchables''

''Persicely''

''Miroku will just rub my butt saying 'You know you you want it.' ''

''Excuse me but _gross_''

''Yuppers.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I want to help Kagome to be my mate. But then if I say that she'll be so in-your-face about it'

'Not exactaly'

'You again'

'You could tell?'

'Why do you have to come when I don't need you?'

'Because that's what annoying concisous's does'

'I've established that'

'Of course you have'

'Why are you here?'

'To tell you that, Kagome is mine'

'Ok...'

'And yours, and if you don't tell her that then I will'

'If not a threat then bust'

'Uh-huh, well...'

'What?'

'When ya gonna tell her?'

'Not now later I promise.'

'Keep it Sesshomaru.'


	19. We meet again, what I can't kill him?

(A/N; COME ON PEOPLE!!! REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF SESSY-KUN!!!!!!Oh and check out my oneshot on my author's page.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the idiot, now hear it from the idiot himself.

Inuyasha: Me? Or Kouga?

Coolgirls: No George Washington Carver

Inuyasha: Oh.

Coolgirls: OF COURSE IT'S YOU DUMMY!!!

Inuyasha: Then why didn't you say so?

Coolgirls: I've lost my penitence with you- SESSY!!!

Sesshomaru: Yes dear?

Coolgirls: Blushing, um say the disclaimer please

Sesshomaru: Anything for you. Coolgirls doesn't own us. But she can own me...

Coolgirls: Stop your making me blush!

Inuyasha: Why don't I make you blush?

Coolgirls: Because no dummy can make me blush.

Inuyasha: Oh...HEY!

Sesshomaru: Idiot

Coolgirls: Couldn't agree more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok, Sango! Wakey Wakey! We got to get to the battle dome!!!''

''Snissle frizzle''

''No we can't eat cheetos before hand! We'll lose our strength!''

''Chizzle missle''

''No sluchies ether! Now Come on!!!!''

''Fine.'' She said getting up.

''Now all we have to do is cross past Keade's village''

''You mean sneak?''

''Yes. Now we can duck and crawl passed them in the bushes. But we might get thorns stuck on our clothes.''

''Ok, ready?''

''Yes let's go''

They headed towards Keade's village. Passed the path road. Into the auburn's scenery. The leaves were falling. Touching the ground with gentle ease. Everything looked safe to pass by. Until they heard yelling.

''You baka! Betraying me with that reincarnation! Why didn't you just stay with her?''

''Because I love you Kikiyo!''

'Hmm I'll show him some love' pulling up her sleeves and turning her hair emerald showing her powerful aura. Walking out of the bushes. Thank kami Sango pulled her back before she did any damage.

''No Kagome stay here. Just stay calm. Breath in, breath out ok?''

''Hn, sorry lost my cool for a second.''

''Can't lose what you never had''

''Not time for jokes Sango.''

''I know it's just I wanted to say that for so long to somebody.''

''Well now wasn't exactly opportunely-knocking-on-the- door time.''

''Ok let's listen''

Kagome started looking at her watch. ''Well we got 2 hours to spare why not?''

''Great!''

They turned their ears in to what they were fussing about...

''You don't love me! You might like me more than that girl! But going back to her battle stations spying on her isn't telling me you love me!!!''

''Not true!''

''Not true? I heard you yesterday mumbling something under your breath, something about her and your older sibling Sesshomaru-sama!''

''You knew about that?''

''Yes. Why do you care what she does with him anyway?''

His eyes started going into red state, pupils turning blue. He finally answered the question. But he was still in his demon form

''Because she **mine!!!!**''

'WHAT THE FLIPING HELLO KITTY???' She thought

'He still loves you'

'He never did'

'That's is true. But he always wanted to have his bone and eat it too'

'Well I'm not that kinda girl'

'And I'm proud to say so. But that doesn't stop him from still having faith in that un-logical theory'

''She yours?!!" Kikiyo shrieked.

''**Yes''**

''Inuyasha how could you?''

**''She is warm. You are cold. She is pretty. You are dead.''** He replied.

''That is what you think about me?''

''Yes is that what you think about me Inu-baka?'' Kagome asked stepping out of the bushes. She couldn't take it anymore. Was he lying all along? Did he really love her? Well, it didn't matter. She loved Sesshomaru. **Not ** Inuyasha. She was willing to say that she loved Sesshomaru. Not out loud though.

''I don't love you filthy wench'' He got in control with his beast and put it back were it belonged.

''Good. Because Inu-baby is mine''

''Have the dipshit''

''What did you call me wench''

''She called you a-'' Sesshomaru said stepping out of the pathway. Standing by her side. Protecting her. Not like she needed it.

''Dip-shit dumbass'' She said crossing her arms.

''Why are you here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kagome.

''I'm here for Kagome''

''Since when did you care were she's at?''

''Since she became my girlfriend''

'OMG OMG OMG!! HE ACTALLY SAID THAT INFRONT OF HIM!!! EEEPPP!!!' Kagome's other half jumping up in down

''What? Girlfriend?''

''You don't need to know anything except she's **off limits.**''

''What she's yours?" Kikiyo asked

''I guess you could put it that way yeah.'' Kagome replied

''She's mine Mr.Freezer''

''I'll show you both what cold is'' She rose them up with her arms but she didn't do anything else because Sesshomaru stopped her.

''Release them''

''No I'm having fun''

''I am too but don't you want to save your energy?''

''I guess. I'll suck the life out of the hanyou later. See ya Sesshomaru''

''You as well''

She dropped them from the sky (NOT GENTLY hehe) and walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''We made it!''

''Yes our final test''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm sorry for that but I really wanna saver the story ok? So I'm leaving it here until tomorrow

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why do I always have to be the bad guy?

Coolgirls: Because no one likes you.

Kouga: Were's my lover?

Kagome: Lover? Your barely better than that dumb Hanyou!

Sesshomaru: Kagome is mine.

Coolgirls: What about me?

Kagome: What about her Sessy?

Sesshomaru: 0.o

Coolgirls: We'll get him later

Kagome: Ok!


	20. This might be the end of the story

(A/N; I know I'm not the best writer on the planet. I am really happy for all the reviews I have. I'd cry for happiness if I had more. I don't get WHY I don't have hundreds of reviews but I'm sad :(. I thought I was doing well. Must not.)

I'm sorry I fooled you to thinking this was a chapter. But honestly, I don't think I'm doing that badly. I seriously don't know why I don't get more. And yes I seem self-centered right now. But **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ** tell your friends and their friends. I'm BEGGING HERE!!!!!!

Now, I don't know if I should delete the story or not. But if 5 people tell me not to I won't. I'm starting to get second thoughts. I don't think I really have writing potential. Everyone else does. I guess I'm not made to write. I guess I'm made to review. I should have stuck with the InuKag stories. No matter have much I hate the loser.

So that's it. This might be the end to 'Kagome's Musical'. If any of you people see an InuKag fic by me, you'll know this was the end. I'm debating right now. So If you don't care to review then I'll know I wasted my time. Thank you to all the people that r&red.


	21. Kagome True Power

(A/N; OMG thx I almost cried :). Ok, I won't delete it. I feel warm. Ok this is going to be dedicated to everyone that reviewed!!!!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Coolgirls: Disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Your such a baby! Telling everyone your going to stop the story! If it weren't for me you would be a quitter right now!

Coolgirls: BECAUSE OF YOU? You are going to get hurt really badly if you don't shut-up.

Inuyasha: You hurt me?

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't try to ruin her mood little brother. She's pretty happy right now

Coolgirls: So is that what you think? I can't defend myself? (Eyes well up with tears)

Shippo: Inuyasha you baka! You made my aunt cry!!

Kagome Inuyasha you dumb hanyou! You made my friend cry! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: You are a idiot half-breed

Inuyasha: 0.o

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome you made it on time!'' Zakuka said coming out from behind her

''Yea. I'm counting my lucky stars''

''And Sango you too!'' Shaguka said coming out form behind of Zakuka

''Oh! So _he _is the one you were talking about Sango!'' Kagome said looking at him.

''So anyway...'' Sango said rubbing her face trying to get the blush out like a mad woman

''Oh yes! The test, Mikos go first. Then Demon-Slayers. And so on ok?'' Zakuka said grabbing Kagome's intended arrows and placing them in her hands

''Ok. I'm nervous though.''

''Well your going first so being nervous isn't really what you should be worrying about-''

''F-F-Fi-FIRST??????''

''Yes. I figured you should go first to get it over with you know?''

''No I don't know!!!''

While Kagome was yelling about why that was the biggest mistake in Zakuka's life. Shaguka and Sango were backing away very slowly.

''Are you sure she safe to be around?'' Shaguka asked

''Yes, just not when she's mad''

''Sigh of the times''

''What do you mean?'' Sango asked puzzled

''See Zakuka? She's yelling right back.''

''And?"

''Well Zakuka is my sister. And she's dangerous to be around when she's agitated too.''

''Oh I get what you mean now. It did make sense. I mean Shaguka and Zakuka.''

''Yes our mother wanted our names to match.''

''I see, so when do you think it's safe to come back?''

''About...now!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So what happened back there Kagome?''

''Zakuka is so stubborn!!''

''Oh ok. You ready to go out there?'' Sango said trying to cheer her up

''NO!!!!''

''Cheer up Kags!''

''I can't''

''You have to. I'm sure Sesshomaru is going to come cheer you on!''

''Or laugh at my misfortune''

''Yea ether way he's coming!''

''You really think that's going to cheer me up?''

''No but atlas you can't say I didn't try!''

''Wow you're really dedicated''

''I know!''

''Why am I friends with you again?''

''Because were sisters?''

''Nope''

''Because I left Inu-baka to accompany you?"

''Yes''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok everyone! We gathered around from different places in the country. Trained each and every one of your children, well there not children anymore. Now you will see them fight to get what they came to us for! The scroll of graduation!!'' Zakuka yelled

The audience screamed. They were excited. But all Kagome wanted to do was go home.

''Presenting our first person to battle, one of our mikos that you all know and love! She's one of the best in my advance miko classes and she is here today to fight for her scroll! Kagome Higurashi (sp?)!!!!!!!!!''

The audience screamed her on. Remembering all the things she did for them. They weren't her family. But the know her from the famous group which she traveled in.

'Oh kami why me? Why didn't I just date that oblivious idiot Hojo?'

'Because that idiot doesn't compare to our love Sesshomaru!'

'Woah there big girl! I don't know whom I love or what right now!'

'You were willing to tell Inuyasha that you did yesterday!'

'Yea well...whatever I got a fight to go to!'

'Nice save'

'Keh'

''Here goes my life!'' She said to herself.

She could sense the demon coming behind her. And it was coming fast. It almost strikes her but twisted her self in midair whipped her leg around and kicked me in the chest. She was befuddled in how she could jump that high 'Oh I know I have wind power to pick me up!'

It came again for her this time the demon brushed his enormous leg in the sand wanting to get her off her feet. For some reason she slowed down his leg in her mind. Jumping from the ground before he could even come close. He put all her power in her foot and kicked him right on the forehead. Her power was like acid. His whole head disintegrated. But he still was moving

''What the hell?? Why is he still alive????''

''We make our demon puppets stronger than you think Kagome!'' Zakuka yelled back

'Great just what I always wanted. And headless enormous demon to kill'

She let all her power lift her up from the ground. Making her glow she let her true strength take control. Her hair started turning green. Blue stipples went in like highlights. In her hand formed a staff. And blue orbs went under her feet so she wouldn't have to use her ability every time she had to fly.

Her outfit changed into armor. And her eyes turned ice blue. She wasn't a demon though. She was the most powerful mike on earth. It was as if she was Midirko's reincarnation. Not Kikiyo's.

''Your dead!'' She yelled. She stuck her hands out infront of her making her blue wind, and pink purification power combine in one. It blasted the demon away with one shot.

Her newly found strength turned off. Her ice blue eyes went back to violet. Her armor and blue orbs beneath her poof away. And her staff poof away too. So did her hair. But it was left with blue highlights.

''Kagome, you, you did it!'' They all yelled

"What you didn't have faith in me?''

''Well um, we did just not as much as you would have hoped.'' Sango said.

''Kagome you let all your forces of earth, wind, and miko energy combine. You are like the reincarnation of Midirko. No other miko has had that happen before.'' Zakuka said.

''You were wonderful Kagome!'' Shaguka exclaimed.

''Thank you''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I think I really did it this time for the chapters. Something cool is gonna happen with Sango next chappie so R&R!!!!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Miroku: Coolgirls would you care to bear my child?

Sango: I would care to bear your millionth beating

Miroku: Sango you do me injustice

Sango: I'll give you the meaning of-

Kagome: People People! No reason to fight over petty things

Coolgirls: Would YOU care to bear his children?

Kagome: Well no

Sesshomaru: The only children she will bear are mine and mine only

Kagome: What he said

Inuyasha: What about me?

Sango: You can't have children with a dead corpse dummy!

Inuyasha: (Crying)

Shippo: What a baby.

Kagome: Got that right little hero!

Sesshomaru: Indeed

Sango: You are our little hero shippo!

Shippo: I am! Can we go to Mcdonalds now?

Miroku: I would prefer not to go to Mcidies

Sango: I could go for a cheeseburger!

Kagome: Me too!

Sesshomaru: Fine by me.

Denise: Oh me too!

Inuyasha: Can I come?

Denise: No.


	22. Sango's Power and The Journey Begins

(A/N; ok I hope you all like Kagome's new found power. And the funnies are getting funnier. I laughed and I was the one that made it. If some think not letting Inu-baka go to Mcdonalds with them is mean you're ludicrous.)

Disclaimer: Sessy!!!!

Sesshomaru: What do you want

Kagome: Which outfit should I choose pants and tank top. Or skirt and butt-

Coolgirls: I put you in charge of the disclaimer and this is what you do? This isn't shopping time!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Do I really have to answer that miko?

Kagome: The name's Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Whatever

Coolgirls: Stop being mean to her Sessy! Or I'll get you a subjunctanal necklace.

Sesshomaru: 

Kagome: Who knew he would play dead?

Coolgirls: All guys do that oh well!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango you ok?''

''Um do you have a bag I could breathe through?''

''See? I told you it's scary!''

''That is suppose to make me feel better right?''

''It doesn't matter!''

''Why am I your friend again?''

''Because I'm not gonna tell Miroku that you had a major crush on Shaguka?''

''Exactly.''

''The only advice I can give you Sango is forcing all your energy in your boomerang. And here I'll bless it a little. It will make your weapon stronger. Don't worry mikos do it all the time.''

She put her hand on her boomerang. Her hand started glowing, thus making Sango's weapon stronger.

''Thank you Kagome!''

''Don't mention it. But you have to become one with your Hiraouksto (sp?) or what I did was pretty useless.''

''Ok how?''

''Just let all your energy become one!!! Now go on!''

Kagome pushed her out into the field. As the people in the stage (sota) cheered her on, she knew she could do this.

The demon was stronger, differ from Kagome's demon puppet. Kagome's weakness in demons was ability to out run. Sango in comparison is strength.

So sango swung her boomerang cutting the demons back. Splitting it right open. The demon seemed unfazed though.

''Damn!''

''Become one with your weapon!!!!'' Kagome yelled from the stand

Sango was trying really hard too. But the power Kagome inserted inside her Hiraouksto (sp?) just wouldn't come out. The only damage she could do was cut him down a side and back another. (Ok this might be gross to some but I couldn't think of anything else kay?)

When the demon got a blow on her blood gushed out and landed on her weapon. Then it started glowing. Turning the boomerang red. She swung it and said the magic worn (well sota k?)

''Strikes Of Blood!'' She yelled forcing all she had into the Hiraouksto and killed the demon disintegrating it. Well derr Kagome's miko energy is like acid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''You were great out there Sango!'' Kagome said running up to her.

''Yea you are definitely going to receive a graduating scroll!''

''Oh thank god!''

''Sango you were great out there!'' Said Miroku coming out from the stadium

''You were good as well miko'' Said Sesshomaru

''The names KAGOME DIP-''

''No need to ruin the mood with un-nessercary fights Kagome'' Said Miroku grabbing her from killing him

''Control your temper Miko''

''Control your mouth ass''

''I came here to talk on your better half and this is how you repay me?''

''Like you would do anything but laugh at me!''

''Don't force me to hurt you''

''Like you could hurt me!''

''Do you want to bet?''

''No because there's no use''

''I'm your boyfriend because?''

''Because I'm the only girl that will stand up for herself and you like me because of it!''

''And you won't let me forget it will you?'' He said smiling

''Nope. You should smile more.''

''You should compliment me more''

''When is hell going to freeze over?''

''Never''

''Then that's when I'll take you seriously.''

''Were did everyone go?" Sesshomaru asked turning around

''We thought we should leave you love-birds by yourself!'' Sango yelled from the opening of the stadium.

''Hey! Were not-'' Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips.

''Maybe we are'' She said breaking away

''Perhaps''

''Let's go Sessy''

''Do you have to cal me by that horrid nickname?'' He said walking with her out the door

''...Yes''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango what should we do for Christmas?'' (Ok some people may be Jewish or something and I'm sorry but I'm a Christian)

''That's so long away from now, but we have to buy a mistletoe for you and Sessy!''

''Shut-up!!!''

''Oh come on your practically married to him!''

''WHAT?"

''Nothing''

''Ready to go Kagome?'' Sesshomaru said with Ah-Un coming out from behind him

''Yep. So you know how old Rin is?''

''No''

''Miroku here yet Sango?''

''Nope.''

''I'm here people!'' Miroku said

''Ok let's move along shall we?'' Sesshomaru said

''Yes Sessy but since were flying and enemies could get us easily you fly I'll fly with my guard on ok?''

''What do you mean?''

''You'll see.'' Sango said

And it happened again. The hair turned black with blue and green highlights. Her eyes stayed the same because she wouldn't need to use them since Sesshomaru would lead the way. And blue orbs went under her feet lifting her

''Ok let's go!'' She said after the transformation.

''You can fly? Are you some sota demon?''

''No, but I'm not fully human. Got a problem with that?''

''No not at all''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So this is your place eh? It's pretty huge.'' Kagome said jumping from the air and poofing her blue orbs away. Landing straight by Sesshomaru's side.

''Really? I didn't think so.'' He said an arm wrapped around her waist.

''Well you should.''

''Hey guys how could you go so fast? Kilala could hardly keep up!'' Said Sango jumping from the air

''I was going fast? Sorry''

''Kagome I will show you to your room. Sango's will be next to yours.''

''Ok. So do you know what Christmas is?''

''No.''

''Me and Sango will tell you all about it later!'' She said grabbing Sango by the hand and going into the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sessy this room is beautiful!'' She said looking into the the room. Little did she know that was designed for her.

The room had light rose cherry blossoms for the wallpaper. The bed was round with silk covers. Decorated sky blue with white flowers. Dressers were white too. It looked like it was made for her. (It was derr)

''You like it right?''

''Oh yes I do!'' She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek.

''It was like it was made for me!''

''Good.'' He said kissing her back.

''Now for Sango's room. Then I'll meet Rin.''

''Hn.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome this is, is, OMG it's so cool!'' Said shrieked. Thank kami Sesshomaru wasn't around to hear.

''I know!''

The room was purple (Sango's fave color) and ice blue. The bed was light purple and dark purple. The other parts were ice blue. With the sunshine lightning in the room it looked hella cool!

''Wow I'm so tired!'' Sango said parting from the staring.

''Me too, I'm gonna take a nap ok?''

''Yea me too. First I gotta find that pervert though.''

''I almost forgot about him.''

''Well I haven't''

''Ok see ya''

''You too.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome took off her clothes. She changed into some pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. She slipped into the covers and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru thought while she was sleeping she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok done! This took alot of thought and 2 hours I hope you like this chapter!!!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: I can't believe your leaving with the jerk

Kagome: He can be a jerk. But he's a hot jerk

Sango: I found the pervert Miroku asking to bear children with the servants. 10 blows and 'I'm sorrys' later I got him to calm down

Miroku: I was just looking around

Shippo: Sure you were

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you will pay for insulting me.

Inuyasha: How?

Sesshomaru: You'll see

Inuyasha 


	23. The big discovery To change it all

(A/N; Ok, People some may not know this website but it's called and my friend there named 'chip' is going to sign up so look for her story!)

Disclaimer: Miroku!!!!

Miroku: Yes my dearest?

Coolgirls: SANGO!!!!!

Sango: Yup?

Coolgirls: Get the hentai outta here, I give him a chance to not be a hentai and what does he do?-

Miroku: (Rubs coolgirls but)

Coolgirls: THAT!!!!!!!!

Sango: Miroku...

Miroku: 0.o

Coolgirls: I'm gonna get him in the funnies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''WAKEY WAKEY!!!'' A girl with black hair and about 12 years old said (Ok some may like Rin being younger but I like having another shopping victim don't you?)

''Snizzle quizzle, mom I'm not going I can just play hockey''

''Hockey?''

''I know mom but can I just not go for a while?''

''I'm not your mother silly! I am Rin!!''

''Wha?-Rin! Oh I've been dying to meet you.''

''Kagome are you my mother?''

''Well not biologically. But I hope to become so.''

''Really? Sesshomaru is not what you call motherly potential.'' Rin said laughing

''Yes. This'll be great! Ever been shopping?''

''No. You are the woman that travels through time right?''

''Yes. Has Sesshomaru mentioned that?''

''All the time! He really likes you.''

''I see. I like him too.''

''Um how do I say this, um...well... what is it like being a older girl and all?''

''OH! This is what a mother always dreams of talking about to their young. Ok well in my time there are boys, slumber party's, shopping, and well boys!''

''So how old are you?''

''Well I know I'm not that much older than you are. I'm 17''

''Wow!''

''I know. Tomorrow were going to get you a 'SideKick' so when you need me we can call each other-'' As she stopped her backpack started beeping

''Hold on Rin Sango's texting me!'' She got out her 'sidekick' and saw the message. Rin didn't know what it meant though.

_Hey Kags you up? Come with me to spy on Sessy! Or bust!!_

_''(Sigh) _She never amazes me. But I'm gonna come!''

''What do you mean? What did it say?''

''It said if I wanted to come with her to spy on Sessy or bust.''

''Bust?''

''Oh it's like a metaphor. Like all or nothing.''

''Ok! Can I come?''

''Why not? And also tomorrow were going Christmas shopping!''

''Ok! Whatever that is.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome you came!''

''You knew I would.''

''Oh hi! Your Rin right?'' Sango said walking towards her.

''Hello''

''Ok Sango what do we do first?''

''Well I was thinking to ease drop.''

''Heck no!'' Rin said

''Why not?'' Kagome asked

''Because I did before. And he thinks me as his kin. I got in BIG trouble.''

''AH POOEY!'' Sango pouted

'Kagome'

'What?'

'Channel your thoughts towards him'

'Why?'

'Then you can hear his thoughts'

'That's invading his privacy! I love it already'

'There's a reason I'm your consicous!'

''Guys I have a idea!''

''What?'' Rin and Sango said together

''I can channel my thoughts through his!''

''How come we can't?''

''I'm immortal but no that much''

''So your a demon?'' Rin asked

''No''

''Half''

''No''

''Then _what _are you?''

''IDK!!!!!!!!!!!''

''Idk?''

''She means 'I don't know'.''

''Oh.''

''Ok guys I'm gonna try. Rin my eyes are going to change colors but don't worry ok?''

''Ok.'' Rin replied

Her hair started moving as if there was a breeze but there wasn't. She closed her eyes and her hair turned color. When she opened her eyes they were the color of ice. She could hear him!

'Do you love Kagome?'

'No'

'Yes you do'

'Maybe a little.'

'Your in love. You know very well you wouldn't let her drag you across this 'mall' thing we had to go to!'

'I am not in love with her.'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not'

'No you're not!'

'Yes I am!-'

'You love her?'

'What are you- you tricked me!'

'So? You know you like her anyway'

'Perhaps I do'

Kagome couldn't listen any longer. She just wanted to ease drop. She did not know that would be what he was thinking. She was happy that he took notice to her. She didn't think he would _love her. _No wait- be _in love._ All she could do was, well, her voice somehow left the building.

Her hair turned back to ebony with emerald and baby blue highlights. And her eyes turned back to normal.

''Well what did he think?''

''Well Kagome what was he thinking?''

''Kagome are you-''

Kagome dropped to the ground with a thud. She REALLY was shocked, because she never fainted in her life. But she really needed to wake up because what would happen when Sesshomaru asked what happen? That was the thought that woke her up.

''Kagome are you ok?'' Rin asked helping her up

''(Gulp) Yea um can I talk to Sango in private?''

''Yep!'' She said skipping towards the garden

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagone what did you need to speak to me privately for?''

''It's about Sessy''

''What is it bad?''

''I don't think so.''

''Well out with it!''

''He said to his conscious that he was in love with...''

''WHO??????''

''Me.'' And then Sango almost saw darkness

''Pinky swear on the life of your 'sidekick'!''

''I swear.''

''I'm so happy for you!''

''Should I be? I've never had someone be in love with me before.''

''Of course you should!''

''Um ok...''

''So when are you gonna tell him you love him back?''

''BACK??''

''Well yeah!''

''Sango I only know this because I ease dropped on his thoughts! If I tell him that he'll kill me.''

''Not technically''

''Sango I gotta make him say that OUT-LOUD first.''

''Oh''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done! REMEMBER R&R!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: Were that hentai?

Sango: I haven't seen him since the disclaimer

Sesshomaru: I saw that pervert in the kitchen, have any of you seen Inu-half breed?

Coolgirls: Yup he's talking to Kags

Kagome: He wants me to take him back

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha she is mine and mine only. Don't make me say that again

Inuyasha: Fucking snitch

Kagome: INU-BAKA!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: What snitch

Sango: Here it comes

Coolgirls: Oh kami

Denise134: Hi guys what's up?

Coolgirls: CLOSE YOUR EARS DENISE!!!

Denise: Ok

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!

Denise: Wow what did Inu-baka do this time?

Kagome: You don't wanna know.

Miroku: Is coolgirls around?

Coolgirls: Welcome to hell...

Miroku: NO!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: You can't expect more from her. She has a fisted temper

Coolgirls: I hope you meant that in vain

Miroku: (With black eyes) I do too my friend

Sesshomaru: 0.o


	24. Short chappie!

(A/N; Ok peeps this may be short because I have stiff to do so w/e)

Disclaimer:SESSSY!

Sesshomaru: Would you stop calling me that?

Coolgirls: No

Kagome: Why should we? I like the name!

Sango: Me too

Denise: Yup you should be proud of the name Sessy

Sesshomaru: Never in hell

Kagome: Well you'll be...sooner or later

Sesshomaru: You wish

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Um Sesshomaru-sama can I come in?'' Kagome said knocking on the door

''Yes''

''Ok... um...'' She said sitting down

''What is it?''

''Sesshomaru can me and Sango take Rin shopping?''

''What?''

''Well um we think Rin should get a feel of what it is to be a pre-teen in fudaul Japan that's all''

''Never''

''What? Why?''

''Look how you turned out.'' He smiled when she started turning red with anger

''I beg your pardon''

''Look how you turned out.''

''Sessy I really really hate you for that. But regardless I'm not going to be here later.''

''Why not?''

''I'll be at the mall''

''I told you that-''

''See ya later sessy!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok ready to get in the car?'' Sango said

''Car?''Rin asked

''Form of transportation no come on!'' Kagome replied

''Um ok..'' She said stepping into her car

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok Rin today you will become a women-''

''What???''

''She means you will become a official shop-to-you-dropper''

''Um ok''

''Let's start with eye candy''

''Kagome no not right now!''

''Why not?'' Said Rin

''Rin do you know what eye candy is?''

''No but it's worth asking right?''

''See Sango? She is a risk-taker unlike you!''

''You honestly think looking at boys like stalkers is going to teach her anything?''

''Well boys were on the list of 'Being a Pre-Teen''.''

''There never was a list!''

''Says you''

''Oh gods can we just go?'' Said Rin

''Fine''

''Humph!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Oh look at that guy there!'' Kagome said pointing at a guy that has blonde hair and looks like Jesse McKarthey

''He's cute for you'' Sango said nudging Rin

''So what do I do?''

''Talk to him-''

''And be cool!''

''Ok here it goes'' Rin said stepping out towards him

''Hi'' She said to the un-known guy

''Hey what's up?''

''The sky'' (Wow Rin's clueless personality comes in handy doesn't it?)

''Humor. Comes in handy. Wanna go get a shake? It's on me.''

''Um ok?''

''Your really not a girl I've met before. How old are you?''

''12''

''I'm 12 1/2. What's your name?''

''Rin and yours?''

''Mirarokua'' (Pronounced Mia-ro-ku-a)

''Um so this is my first time being here'' She said sitting in a chair next to his

(This is Kagome and Sango spying on her)

''Ah! Young love'' Sango said with stars in her eyes

''Sango they aren't in love...yet!''

''Just thank kami she doesn't like Sota. That would be horrid''

''Don't even speak that way. I don't wanna jinx it!''

''Ok.''

(Back with Rin and hottie boy!)

''So you go to school here?''

''Um no''

''Well my family's on a trip here'' She said remembering that alibi Kagome gave her

''Oh so um what do you like here?''

''The clothes''

''Well that's simple. I know what I like here''

''What?''

''It's you''

(Kagome and Sango)

''OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! Rin's got a crusher!''

''OMG I know!''

''Well first we gotta set them up on a date! But what will Sessy think?''

(Rin and hottie boy!)

''Um I ah...'' Rin said blushing

''What?''

''I like you too. I gotta go meet my friends Kagome and Sango''

''Ok meet here in a hour so we can switch digits''

''Ok''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So how'd it go?'' Kagome said walking into the cellphone department

''He wants to switch digits whatever that means''

''He wants your phone number!'' Sango said

''Great because were getting you a phone right now!'' Kagome said

''Ok''

''You like a 'razor' or a 'sidekick'?'' Sango asked

''Razor? Those things hurt!''

''No it's a brand name'' Kagome said trying to wipe off the mortified look on Rin's face

''Oh''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Were's Kagome?''

'She said she would be at there mall dumb-doo'

'After I said she couldn't?'

'Yes. I love that about a girl. Challenge'

'As do I'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok people sorry for the short chappie! I have to go!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kagome: So were's sessy?

Sesshomaru: I told you not to call me that

Rin: I have a boyfriend

Sesshomaru: WHAT?

Sango: And he said he liked her first

Sesshomaru: WHAT???

Kagome: Yep. might as well get over it

Sesshomaru: 0.o


	25. Short Chappie I WILL make another one!

(A/N; Ok people you wanted to see how this will go for how will Sesshomaru will react to Rin's new bf! If any of you people wanna get to talk to me RIGHT NOW then here's a link that you can go to. I'm always on so don't worry ok? Seriously you can talk to me right now here's the link )

Disclaimer: RIN!!!!!

Rin: What coolgirls?

Sesshomaru: It's not coolgirls it's me

Rin: BYE!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Oh no you don't. Tell me what this 'Mirarokua' is like.

Rin: No

Sesshomaru: Why not?

Kagome: Because it's for girls to know and you to never find out

Sesshomaru: I'll firgure it out some way

Sango: Sure you will

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I have to get through to the fedual era!'

'Channel your thoughts towards Kagome to get back here.'

'Fine'

(In Kagome's Mind)

'Kagome'

'You again huh? Go away'

'It's Sesshomaru' (That caused her to jump outta her bones)

'Um...hi?'

'What have you to monsters done to Rin?'

'MONSTERS? Oi you are the dumb one Sessy'

'Have you guys made her...(gulp) one of you?'

'Not that much we hooked her up with this cute guy-'

'Oh kami bring me over there right now'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Because you'll act like a over-possessive dad and then he will leave her!'

'Still bring me over'

'Fine we have Christmas shopping to do anyway'

'On second thought don't worry about me'

'Nope I'm already on my way. And if you're not by the well by then I'm take each part of your skin off'

'Really?'

'You don't even know'

'Fine I'll be there'

'I knew you'd agree'

'By force'

'What was that?'

'Nothing'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So Kagome who did you just talk to? Kouga?''

''Hell no not him in a zillion years. I talked to Sesshomaru''

''About the you-know-what-? (The love thing you know)''

''No not that! About Rin''

''M-m-me??''

''Yup well I'm gonna ward him off with my Christmas shopping Sango you take care of her I gotta get to the well ok?''

''Ok''

(In Kagome's car)

''I can't believe him! Doesn't he trust me and San San? Well he's gonna go on the ride of his life as soon as I get a hold of him''

(At the well Fudal Era)

''Kagome what have you done to Rin?''

''I'm here!'' She said jumping out of the well

''It's about time'' He said stalking closer to her. But she just gave him a kiss and said;

''I knew you'd miss me''

''Why would I miss you?''

''Because you're my boyfriend and I like you''

''Perhaps''

''Perhaps my good dummy''

''Dummy?''

''Yup''

''So um...do you really like me?'' (This is Kagome speaking)

'Is now the time to tell her I'm in love with her?'

'No'

'Your right not right now maybe later'

''Yes''

''Great because I do too. But um Sessy when we go Christmas shopping today please don't get mad when me and Sango try on our outfits for you ok?''

''Should I be scared?''

''No our outfits are really um...pretty''

''And by pretty you mean sexy right?''

''Sort of...''

''Let's see how sexy they look first ok?''

''Uh-huh''

(At mall)

''Oh kami here they come!'' Rin said

''Um Rin by the look on his face Kagome must've told Sessy about the Christmas outfits''

''Oh''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok Sessy ready?''

''Yes''

She came out with a outfit like santa but WAY sexier. (Like the girls in 'Mean Girls' movie) her skirt came to her knees. And showed a small amount of cleavage. Not to mention her hair flowed with it. When the women saw her the had the most jealous looks on there faces

''You look...very pretty Kagome'' Sesshomaru said when all the drool left his mouth

''Thank you''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'll have to stop there no funnies I'm SO sorry but I have a family emergency! I SWEAR I'll try to get another chapter WITH funnies put in later just hold on ok?


	26. The kiss but short chappie :

(A/N; Ok I said I'd be back with a chappie and I am! This will be longer or shorter w/e.)

Disclaimer: RIN!!!

Rin: What now Sessy?

Sesshomaru: Oh,no they even taught you how to say my pet name too!

Kagome: Shut-up Sessy!

Sango: Yeah what's wrong with us making her like us?

Sesshomaru: You don't wanna know

Rin: Hey! Their pretty cool! Who else is cool that I can't remember?

Coolgirls: ME D-U-H-!

Rin: Sorry coolgirls

Coolgirls: It's coolie

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok now that we have your shopping don't let's go home'' Sesshomaru said

''Hell no! We still gotta buy a Christmas tree!!!''

''Can't we just chop one off in my garden?''

''Ok fluffy!''

''Fluffy?''

''I think your new pet name should be fluffy. OOH! Sango's texting me hold the stuff fluff!'' She said putting all the stuff in his hands it was HEAVY!

'how the hell does she carry this stuff???'

'There must be some serious muscle she's has because we have the strength of 250 men!'

'You are right'

''Are you done?''

''No silly-willy! I have to read it first!''

(Here's what it said)

_Done shopping and kissing yet? Rin just got her first boyfriend and he can call her now! Tttly kool. And now were heading to the car since were in the parking lot! GTG now poppin the trunk! C'mon and get outta there!_

''Come on sessy let's go!'' And she texted back

_Sango if we WERE kissing (That much lmao) then I wouldn't tell you. That would be tmi (To much info) and you know it. I'm comin but Fluffy won't hurry if it killed the dork. But were goin' to be there ASAP k?_

''Can you take some things like this toaster?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Ok I'll take half'' And she grabbed half or so back laying un forceful in her hands as if it weren't heavy at all

''What did Sango say? You seemed to blush for a moment''

''Oh yeah um...Oh look were here!'' She said running towards the car and putting her stuff in the opened trunk and waiting for Sesshomaru to do the same.

''Ok let's go!'' Sango said getting in the back with Rin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''What is all this _stuff?''_

''It's stuff a girl needs Ipods, hair products you know!''

''No for the life of me I don't.''

''Well that's your problem! Now since your my boyfriend I won't kill you'' She said stepping into her room

''Oh so your running away'' He said coming in before she shut the door

''Wha-'' As she was pinned her to the bed and put his forehead close to hers

''So you need stuff but you don't need me?''

''I don't think I ever said that. Don't you think our heads are pretty close right now?''

''Nope''

''I do''

''You don't like it?"

''Um well I ahh-'' He put his lips on hers licking her lips for entrance she gasped at it for air but he entered her mouth.

'Oh kami het this dude of me!'

'What you scared?'

'More then you know'

'Why? You should kiss back I can feel Sesshomaru's saddness'

'Ok'

She kissed back hoping for the best and wrapped her arms around his neck before he released her. And he responded happily and putting his hands on her back rubbing circles into to them again.

'You right he can kiss'

'Told ya'

He started deepening the kiss with force crushing her body and her wiggling was NOT helping him with his lust. He broke apart and started cursing himself when he saw Kagome.

She was pale from loss of air but she had a grin on her face when she got the color back in her cheeks. When she touched her lips she got the fainted blush on her face

''Umm Sessy''

''Yes''

''You um really like me don't you?''

''You already know that don't you?''

''...Yes''

''Then don't make me say it anymore then I have to''

''Don't kiss me like that more than you have too''

''No''

''Same here, see fluff? Were practiclly the same in stuff like this''

''Perhaps''

''Uh-huh''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Sesshomaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes?

Sesshomaru: When can I kill Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: HEY!

Kagome: No I wanna kill him!

Inuyasha: HEY!

Sango: What?

Inuyasha: Bitches

Denise: The only bitch here is you baka

Inuyasha: Sure

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Damn you all to hell

Kagome: You first

Sango: Inuyasha just go away

Inuyasha: No

Sesshomaru: You are un-wanted

Rin: Hey guys my bf just called!

Sesshomaru: WHAT?

Rin: Oh kami bye guys!


	27. Fateful Kiss PRETTY DANG LONG!

(A/N; Ok people that chappie I submitted today was made YESTERDAY. Now the one I'm making now will be submitted to day also. So you're getting two chappies today!)

Disclaimer: Kagome?

Kagome: Yup Coolgirls?

Coolgirls: Don't you think Sessy would look nazy in a tux? 

Kagome: DEFINETELY!!

Sesshomaru: Oh, no why me?

Kagome: I'm your girlfriend so your stuck with me

Sesshomaru: You got that right

Kagome: I meant that in sarcasm

Sesshomaru: Well I sure didn't

Kagome: Your dead

Sesshomaru: 0.o

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru you never did um...thatbefore''

''I felt like it.''

''So that's it? You PRACTICALY subduce me let me mind you, and you did that because you _felt like it___ Sesshomaru let me mind you once more that I have not done the things that you've done and you just come out of the blue like some I-can-Do-what-I-want person and your explaining is because you felt like it??'' Her eyes started going ice blue not controlling her anger and transforming.

''No no you it all wrong! I never meant to sound like that! What was I supposed to say?'' He asked putting his hands on her shoulders and gripping them tightly

''I need to go break or shoot something. Got anything I can use that for?'' She said eyes still blue

''Um there's training bull's eye and stuff out in my private garden. Go to my room and through my bathroom''

''Thanks'' She said getting up, eyes still blurring with blue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''The nerve of the man!'' She said letting the hundredth arrow go, blasting the bull's eye and grass. Thank kami she had the power of earth to put down more grass. Because if she didn't the grass would look like a pile of burnt crud.

''Well I'm getting no were with this. Time to grow some trees'' She said bringing a green orb from her making. Once she new it was pure she laid it in the ground. In seconds a tree so beautiful she didn't want to shoot it

''Feh. Looks are deceiving'' She said and disintegrated the arrows in her hands and making one with her palm. Blue and red it was. Then she hit it for the tree. It looked as if she hitted a blue sugar straw at a tree. But no, it blasted it in half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked over to it and started pounding the halves with her arms. Then it all blasted into the oblivion.

''CRUD! Now I have to make another one!''

(From Sesshomaru's POV in the castle watching)

'Damn that girl has relentless rage!'

'You said it. What the hell got her hair in a bundle?'

'You know. It's your fault taking over me'

'Was I the one that said 'I felt like it'?'

'So you do know?'

'Duh.'

(Back With pissed Kagome)

''Everything is weak around here!!! Damn I wish I had something to kill'' Then she started chuckleing. ''Perhaps Kouga would wanna do a round' with me. Nah he's too weak. And without the damn stupid pieces of stone he's useless''

''Maybe Inuyasha, wait no, gotta save him for some special killing times''

''Hojo? The oblivious crud-for-brains. Nah can't kill him ether people would sue me and I can't kill them too!''

(Sesshomaru POV)

'Gods what with that women? She's planning who to kill!'

'Don't get her pissed off ever again or we'll be that poor tree she made and kill in the same minute'

'Your right she's dangerous at times'

'But she's gotta do something that will tire her out or she'll be planning to kill stuff for days!'

'Your right'

(Kagome's POV)

''Got it! I'll kill a puppet made by me!!!'' She said jumping up and down (Someone explains how killing could be a happy matter?)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok it'll be a medium sized demon tree!!'' She said making glowing green orbs come from her heart touching them and purring them.

She loved the things she made. She could make something like a wind demon. Or a pure miko demon. But she Prefered earths ones.

She put her orbs in the ground and in seconds a second demon was born.

''What may I do for you my lady?''

''You are my incarnation. You know that right?''

''Yes''

''We will fight to the death. But you will never die for you am in my heart got that?''

''Yes, let me guess. Sesshomaru got your buttons push right?''

''Yes and I need a punching bag''

''Fine my lady''

They fought for ten minutes and she kill it off with her fingers. She brought the the ashes up with her index finger and turned it back into a globe

Then she put it back into a orb. Taking a strip out of her hair she made it even better. She walked over to a place that would look great for a apple blossom tree. She spoke to it; ''Become a apple blossom tree. Become one with the earth and break free. You are special. Come to your un-taped fate and make the best of it. You are me. As I am you.'' (Ok she's just talking like someone would to a pant. Don't think she's some creepie dork)

And then it happened it came out the ground with all it's beauty and made a apple blossom tree. It was the tree someone mortal always dreamt of. Pure beauty.

''Wow I've really out done myself this time, care to give me a apple friend?'' She said to the tree. It's branch cane down willing to give her its fruit. It was delicious!

''Your delicious!'' She said tap the tree. In shook like a nod in response (Cool Tree Eh?)

''You are special'' Sesshomaru said coming out from the shade. Kagome was leaning up against the tree for support and reading a 'Mates,Dates, and Tempting Troubles' book (My fave book)

''What this dumb airhead surpass you with its wisdom of incarnating itself?'' She said getting up

''No, your reading'' He said. He looked smug when her hair started flaring

''Leave. At. **Once.''**

''Don't be that way Kagome. I'm just joking''

''Since when do you joke Sesshomaru?'' She said getting her happy mood back. Stalking towards him

''Since you started plotting something to kill to take your rage out on''

''Well give yourself a big pat on the back pal. Because it is all your doing''

''Oh I wouldn't say so''

''What to great to suck up the slightest once of pride you have?''

''Nope. I didn't make this beautiful tree.''

''Sessy you are th-'' She said before he pulled her closer

''I know. I am the dumb, stupid, arrogant one'' He said leaning his head closer to hers. ''And you are-''

''The cocky, hiper, dangerous, mood swinging, pretty one.'' She said leaning her her closer.

''Hai Kagome'' He said coming in the final inch before he could feel her breath touching his

''Hai Sesshomaru'' She said giving him the last inch possible to his lips. Some of the green apple blossoms fell making the scene look, heartwarming

They stood there savoring the kiss. It wasn't a lustful one. A one that you felt like you had to do it because you didn't want to hurt they other. It was a fateful kiss. That to her. Was her fateful first kiss she always wanted like in the movies. But instead she was the lucky girl.

The lucky girl that got the lucky guy.

Sesshomaru liked that kiss is was quit heartwarming to him. It wasn't like other to them as it wasn't to her. He knew that he loved her. Inside and out. He was that lucky guy

That lucky guy that got the lucky girl.

That lucky girl that got the lucky guy

Because that fateful day.

That fateful Kiss

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok how'd you like it? It was fluffy I hope!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why did Sesshomaru get all the action?

Kikyo: Why was Kagome the girl with the action?

Kagome: Because dumb baka, I'm not dead

Kikyo: Hey!

Kagome: You asked for it.

Sesshomaru: I am best for Kagome. She will be my kady

Kagome: (Blushing) Shut-up fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Stating facts

Rin: Hey peeps saw what happened. You guys are perr-facto for each other. When the wedding?

Sango: Not yet my freind. They haven't mated yet!

Kagome: Shut-up Sango! Quit it!

Sango: What?

Kagome: You know

Sesshomaru: We haven't mated yet but we will

Kagome: That's it I'm outta here!

Kikyo: Does anybody care that-

Denise:NO!

Kikyo: I haven't even said it yet

Denise: Doesn't matter!

Inuyasha: Shut-up!

Denise: I will when you will

Inuyasha: I'm not falling for that one!

Denise: But you will fall. (Pushes him off bridge)

Fanged Falcon: Were'd that come from?

Denise: Idk


	28. Christmas Tree LONGEST CHAPTER EVER MADE

(A/N; OMG thx I almost cried :). Ok, I won't delete it. I feel warm. Ok this is going to be dedicated to everyone that reviewed!!!!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Coolgirls: Disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Your such a baby! Telling everyone your going to stop the story! If it weren't for me you would be a quitter right now!

Coolgirls: BECAUSE OF YOU? You are going to get hurt really badly if you don't shut-up.

Inuyasha: You hurt me?

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't try to ruin her mood little brother. She's pretty happy right now

Coolgirls: So is that what you think? I can't defend myself? (Eyes well up with tears)

Shippo: Inuyasha you baka! You made my aunt cry!!

Kagome Inuyasha you dumb hanyou! You made my friend cry! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: You are a idiot half-breed

Inuyasha: 0.o

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome you made it on time!'' Zakuka said coming out from behind her

''Yea. I'm counting my lucky stars''

''And Sango you too!'' Shaguka said coming out form behind of Zakuka

''Oh! So _he _is the one you were talking about Sango!'' Kagome said looking at him.

''So anyway...'' Sango said rubbing her face trying to get the blush out like a mad woman

''Oh yes! The test, Mikos go first. Then Demon-Slayers. And so on ok?'' Zakuka said grabbing Kagome's intended arrows and placing them in her hands

''Ok. I'm nervous though.''

''Well your going first so being nervous isn't really what you should be worrying about-''

''F-F-Fi-FIRST??????''

''Yes. I figured you should go first to get it over with you know?''

''No I don't know!!!''

While Kagome was yelling about why that was the biggest mistake in Zakuka's life. Shaguka and Sango were backing away very slowly.

''Are you sure she safe to be around?'' Shaguka asked

''Yes, just not when she's mad''

''Sigh of the times''

''What do you mean?'' Sango asked puzzled

''See Zakuka? She's yelling right back.''

''And?"

''Well Zakuka is my sister. And she's dangerous to be around when she's agitated too.''

''Oh I get what you mean now. It did make sense. I mean Shaguka and Zakuka.''

''Yes our mother wanted our names to match.''

''I see, so when do you think it's safe to come back?''

''About...now!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So what happened back there Kagome?''

''Zakuka is so stubborn!!''

''Oh ok. You ready to go out there?'' Sango said trying to cheer her up

''NO!!!!''

''Cheer up Kags!''

''I can't''

''You have to. I'm sure Sesshomaru is going to come cheer you on!''

''Or laugh at my misfortune''

''Yea ether way he's coming!''

''You really think that's going to cheer me up?''

''No but atlas you can't say I didn't try!''

''Wow you're really dedicated''

''I know!''

''Why am I friends with you again?''

''Because were sisters?''

''Nope''

''Because I left Inu-baka to accompany you?"

''Yes''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok everyone! We gathered around from different places in the country. Trained each and every one of your children, well there not children anymore. Now you will see them fight to get what they came to us for! The scroll of graduation!!'' Zakuka yelled

The audience screamed. They were excited. But all Kagome wanted to do was go home.

''Presenting our first person to battle, one of our mikos that you all know and love! She's one of the best in my advance miko classes and she is here today to fight for her scroll! Kagome Higurashi (sp?)!!!!!!!!!''

The audience screamed her on. Remembering all the things she did for them. They weren't her family. But the know her from the famous group which she traveled in.

'Oh kami why me? Why didn't I just date that oblivious idiot Hojo?'

'Because that idiot doesn't compare to our love Sesshomaru!'

'Woah there big girl! I don't know whom I love or what right now!'

'You were willing to tell Inuyasha that you did yesterday!'

'Yea well...whatever I got a fight to go to!'

'Nice save'

'Keh'

''Here goes my life!'' She said to herself.

She could sense the demon coming behind her. And it was coming fast. It almost strikes her but twisted her self in midair whipped her leg around and kicked me in the chest. She was befuddled in how she could jump that high 'Oh I know I have wind power to pick me up!'

It came again for her this time the demon brushed his enormous leg in the sand wanting to get her off her feet. For some reason she slowed down his leg in her mind. Jumping from the ground before he could even come close. He put all her power in her foot and kicked him right on the forehead. Her power was like acid. His whole head disintegrated. But he still was moving

''What the hell?? Why is he still alive????''

''We make our demon puppets stronger than you think Kagome!'' Zakuka yelled back

'Great just what I always wanted. And headless enormous demon to kill'

She let all her power lift her up from the ground. Making her glow she let her true strength take control. Her hair started turning green. Blue stipples went in like highlights. In her hand formed a staff. And blue orbs went under her feet so she wouldn't have to use her ability every time she had to fly.

Her outfit changed into armor. And her eyes turned ice blue. She wasn't a demon though. She was the most powerful mike on earth. It was as if she was Midirko's reincarnation. Not Kikiyo's.

''Your dead!'' She yelled. She stuck her hands out infront of her making her blue wind, and pink purification power combine in one. It blasted the demon away with one shot.

Her newly found strength turned off. Her ice blue eyes went back to violet. Her armor and blue orbs beneath her poof away. And her staff poof away too. So did her hair. But it was left with blue highlights.

''Kagome, you, you did it!'' They all yelled

"What you didn't have faith in me?''

''Well um, we did just not as much as you would have hoped.'' Sango said.

''Kagome you let all your forces of earth, wind, and miko energy combine. You are like the reincarnation of Midirko. No other miko has had that happen before.'' Zakuka said.

''You were wonderful Kagome!'' Shaguka exclaimed.

''Thank you''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I think I really did it this time for the chapters. Something cool is gonna happen with Sango next chappie so R&R!!!!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Miroku: Coolgirls would you care to bear my child?

Sango: I would care to bear your millionth beating

Miroku: Sango you do me injustice

Sango: I'll give you the meaning of-

Kagome: People People! No reason to fight over petty things

Coolgirls: Would YOU care to bear his children?

Kagome: Well no

Sesshomaru: The only children she will bear are mine and mine only

Kagome: What he said

Inuyasha: What about me?

Sango: You can't have children with a dead corpse dummy!

Inuyasha: (Crying)

Shippo: What a baby.

Kagome: Got that right little hero!

Sesshomaru: Indeed

Sango: You are our little hero shippo!

Shippo: I am! Can we go to Mcdonalds now?

Miroku: I would prefer not to go to Mcidies

Sango: I could go for a cheeseburger!

Kagome: Me too!

Sesshomaru: Fine by me.

Denise: Oh me too!

Inuyasha: Can I come?

Denise: No.


	29. Christmas Tree REDONE

(A/N; Ok I'm back! I'm getting worried because I have to juggle all this stuff I have at school now. Like science, people would think that, that's an easy A+ but trust me It's not. And doing this I'm going to bed at like 10:00. Some may think that not bad but I go to school at 8:00 and waking up at 7:30 because I'm too tired isn't walking in a field of flowers. But none of you care about my crap. On with the fic!)

Disclaimer: Miroku!!!!

Miroku: What?

Coolgirls: I'm giving your last chance for the disclaimer, if you make a bad choice such as what your attempting right now (Slapping his hand) you will never be able to do this again

Miroku: How can I resist doing so?

Coolgirls: Taping your hands to your back

Miroku: But won't that be extremely painful?

Coolgirls: You don't need hands to open your mouth and speak

Miroku: But I-

Coolgirls: (Taping hands to his back) that's just a little too late my dear perverted friend.

Miroku: Crud

Coolgirls: Not really a piece of your words of wisdom

Miroku: Whatever

Coolgirls: Well anyway I don't own that big baby and I don't own Inuyasha ether! On with the fic!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they came back inside and ate dinner they were off to find a tree to chop down.

''Can't you just make one?'' He said looking painfuly at his beautiful trees he made like hundreds of years ago.

''Yeah I guess so. But I can't really make trees how they're supposed to look like. You know, Christmasly and stuff''

''Once again I don't know''

''That's a understatement you don't know ANYTHING!''

''Only when it involves you my dear.''

''Are you begging to get hurt? You don't have to fiddle around the bushes. Just ask and I'll lay a big one on you''

''Such manner''

''What are you saying you're graceful? Of all the years you've lived could _you _make an apple blossom green tree in seconds? Nope''

''You seem to like rubbing things in my face'' He said brushing away a fake sarcastic tear.

''Oh shut-up you cocky mutt. I have a Christmas tree to make.''

''Don't call me such things ever.''

''I said shut-up and move over, **now.''**

''Fine miss prissy pants''

''Thank you.'' She said taking a green globe from her body and purring it.

What she did too make it turn out as a Christmas tree was levitating it with her eyes. Then she stuck her two fingers on her head and put her thought of what she wanted into it. It went in and started turning blue. She touched it turning it back green and put it between her two hands. It turned into ashes. She sprinkled them over the ground like sunflower seeds. And then, a Christmas tree was born.

It came out big and tall. Almost touching the top of the wall. Light green and dark green it was.

''Crap! How am I supposed to get the angel at the top now? Oh I can fly! How come I didn't remember that?'' She said tapping on her head with the palm of her hand

''Because you are simply dense''

''SHUT-IT!''

''Fine, fine.'' He said backing away.

''Come on fluffster! We gotta get everyone in this castle to help us!'' She said running up to him and tugging his arm

''What, why?''

''Because do you see that thing? It's HUGE.''

''I guess your right'' He said looking up at the enormous tree.

''You do? You have finally found out how it is to suck it up! Your pride that is.'' She said flying in a twirl form

''Stop flying.''

''No I like it. I can get everyone on the otherside of the castle to come in mini mini seconds. You get the ones behind you ok?'' She said coming off the ground again

''Feh.''

''That is a yes or no fluffy-kun'' She said tapping his nose as she flew over to him.

''If you don't stop flying like some fairy I will come up there.''

''What your saying I look like Tinker Bell?"

''Whatever that is yes''

''Then you can be Peter Pan''

''What??'' He said looking mad

''See ya later sess!'' She said flying away. (Not like superman or anything that kinda flying is stupor's.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Decorate decorate' She thought turning some of the things she passed by green or red. You know Christmas colors

'Man you'll have this place looking jolly by the time Sesshomaru walks by a vase!'

'Nu-uh'

'Uh-huh'

'Whatever, decorating is what I do. Especially on special occasions.'

'That's pretty...special?'

'Yup'

She turned and turned and turn still flying like Tinker Bell (Her flying is SO much cooler than Superman's) When she arrived to the main kitchen were some were cleaning dishes she said;

''Come on people and help Sessy and I decorate the Christmas Tree!''

''Christmas tree?'' One said

''I'll tell you later just come on!''

''But we have jobs to do!'' Other said

''Oh, kami.'' She said taking three orbs from her body (Still flying) and birthed them

When they came out they all had green outfits on

''What may I do for you'' One of her incarnations said named Morioka

''Clean the dishes. And thank you Morioka''

''Your welcome'' She said and the other incarnations followed suit.

''Now will you come?'' She said tugging one's arm

''Yes. Does Sesshomaru-sama know about this?''

''Oh, he'll know soon enough. Don't worry he won't hurt you if I'm with you. I'll make damn sure about it ok?''

''Yes my lady'' The one said bowing

''No way. Do **not **bow for me. I am just like you. And you people will be treated with respect from me. You will not be treated like servants around me. That is why I want help with the Christmas tree. Don't you think I could pop up little orbs to help me out? I could but I didn't. You are all family to me. Just treat me as your sister or best friend ok?''

She said looking them all in the face

They all nodded with happy smiles.

''Now what are all your names?''

''Mines Kochi'' One guy said stepping forward

''Mine is Karachi'' One girl said

''Houwa!'' Other guy

''Mayrua!'' One more girl

''Ok then mines Kagome'' She said putting her feet on the ground. Terminating her flying.

''Coinechua'' (sp?) They said together

''You too. Go to the main part were Sesshomaru's room is. You will see a huge tree. Now if Sessy asks it was my doing. He'll probably come looking for me. No prob though. I'm out to inform the others ok? See you later'' She started flying again headed to bring others to the job.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After she thought she told enough people saying the exact words, then she flew back to were the tree was at. Since the tree looked like a zillion of feet high and wide she knew that she didn't send too many people.

But she felt like she needed to go shopping for more things. And for more people. Christmas was 3 weeks away (I'm, fast-forwarding ok?) she knew she could get everything soon enough.

Sesshomaru didn't look mad. Just amazed in how they said she was nice and didn't treat them like the dirt beneath their feet. He wasn't suprised but by the affect she had on people. They didn't look more excited in their lives to be doing something for her. And they only known her for 1-hour tops.

''Ok I'm here!'' She said jumping out of the air on the ground by Sesshomaru's side. Everyone was whispering and not paying attention

So she flies up and shrieked until they all stopped.

''Ok, ok, ok people! Listen up: I've talked to almost all of you and now it's time to decorate! Now you all know me as Kagome. You all know him as Sesshomaru-sama.'' She said pointing to Sesshomaru.

She flew up higher to get more attention.

''Or as I call him Sessy.'' The he glared at her

''Now, I have decorations that I have to decorate the tree with. I will get Miroku, keh most of you women have seen and heard of him by now.'' Kagome said looking at the crowd. Some of the women blushed.

''Yup we all no he's a hentai. But a good friend. And our trusty friend. My best friend, who also wards him off of you women, is my sister like friend Sango. I will get her and I will show you how to use these ornaments ok?''

Kagome flew to Sango's room over hearing a slap and a thud. 'Yup they're in here'

''Sango can I come in?''

''Yes'' Sango answered

''Ok Sango I need you both to come and help all of us tell the others how to put up ornaments ok?''

''Is that why your flying?''

''Yes.''

''Ok then, Miroku get your hentai ass up you need to come help!''

''Fine'' He said standing with a lump on his head

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Get it?'' Kagome said putting a red round ball ornament on the tree

''Yes'' They all replied

They all came taking an ornament out of a box. By the time they were through taking they were gone.

''Now put them on the tree!'' Kagome yelled

They all put them on in different places. One of the demon sevant's waited with a fluffy white garland for them to finish. Since Kagome, Sesshomaru and that demon were the only ones that could fly and Sesshomaru was too lazy she and him would wrap it around the tree. So when they all had their ornaments put on she and him wrapped it around the tree. Kagome put bits of glowing pink sparkle to have the tree look like it had lights.

''Ok people here's the last step to decorating a tree; putting the angel on!''

The people all got excited and watched as she flew so slowly it looked like some one put it in slow motion. When she reached the top she stuck the beautiful angel her ancestors had given her on the top of the tree. It has been passed down since the first Higurashi's were alive. Now it was hers. No, everyone's to share.

Everyone cheered as the looked at the tree. Varieties of all colors. Green, blue, pink, red, yellow, purple, and gold filled the tree's cove. It was beautiful. Even Sesshomaru looked in awe at the scene.

''Oh I almost forgot! The tree skirt!'' She said levitating the tree holding it up and taking her other arm and putting a gold and green flower skirt under it.

She flew down and almost fell because she had flown for to long without coming down. Sesshomaru caught her easily looking at her and saying;

''Feeling clumsy at all times Kagome?'' He said pulling her up

''A little. I guess I did fly for too long''

''You think?'' Then he pulled her two his side

''I do think. It's just you don't''

''Oh, really''

''...Yes. Sesshomaru let's go outside ok?''

''Hn''

Everyone seen them leaving but they knew they were just going to talk. Besides they were too jolly and feeling warm just looking at the sigh before their eyes to hardly notice

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So Sesshomaru, like the Christmas feeling of warmth?'' She said scooting herself closer to him as they leaned against the tree.

''I suppose. You have really did it.'' He said pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

''Yea. Oh Sesshomaru look shooting stars make a wish!'' She said pointing to it. She made her wish. Sesshomaru though already had his.

''So what now?''

''Sessy, you're the one to get bored easily. Don't you feel good enough looking at the stars...with me?''

That was right. He was in a beautiful night mist. Looking at the stars with the girl of his dreams.

''Hn''

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Making this year a dramatic, fun, great, and merry.''

''Oh um...your welcome?''

''Sesshomaru look at the stars. You see um?''

''Yes.''

''There all moving on onto there next purpose. With life and family.''

''What is that suppose to mean? Your leaving me?'' She laughed at that.

''I'm not leaving you Sesshomaru. I have no reason to leave.''

''What will happen when you get older and-'' He was cut off.

''Sessy stop taking life so seriously. Now matter how long you live you never get out of life alive anyway. Now matter who you are. Enjoy the moment. Don't yearn for what's to come.'' She said rubbing his cheek with hers. He nuzzled her cheek back.

''Kagome I, I, I...''

''What?'' She said giving him the brightest smile

''Nothing. Nevermind.''

''It's ok Sesshomaru. Whatever it was, you could say it later if you want.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Being in my life''

''That's so sweet Sessy'' She said kissing him. He kissed back and pinned her to the ground tickling her.

''Hey that tickles!'' She said turning him over pinning him to the ground

''That was most unfair'' He putting his hands under the back of her shirt touching her back skin. Her pupils went very wide

''Sesshomaru...'' She said

''Yup''

''Get your hands off my back''

''Why?''

''Now''

''Fine'' He said pulling away.

''Sesshomaru are you ticklish?''

''No''

''What about your tail?''

''Wha-''

She started brushing her hands over his tail. He couldn't help but started chuckling

''You are''

''Well maybe I am''

''You know you love me.''

''Right.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm done! I was thinking of him admitting her loved her now but that would be to fast. But he will be the one to say it first (XD)! Because it's always Kagome it seems. But it's Sessy this time!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: So Sessy how are you and Kagome?

Kagome: I hate him for saying we will mate soon.

Sesshomaru: You know it's true

Coogirls: Well that gross

Kagome: I know!

Inuyasha: When will I come in?

Coolgirls: Later

Denise: Hey sup?

Coolgirls: The sky

Denise: That again huh?

Coolgirls: Gotta stick to the classics

Denise: Can't go wrong there

Sango: Miroku kept babying about you tying his hands to his back. I liked that you did. Haven't been groped in hours!

Coolgirls: See? I told you it was for the better good in the world

Miroku: Whatever

Denise: What a baby

Miroku: Your not the one tied up!

Denised: Got a point there

Sango: I feel un-sympathic

Coolgirls: Me too

Kagome: Same here


	30. Are you ready? Fluffy sof Fluff

(A/N; Ok people I'm back with a new chappie! I'm starting to think I'm getting better but who knows? Oh that's right; YOU PEOPLE!!! You people know if I'm getting better. So sorry I put a bad old one up :(. The one I did make that was new was tottaly better)

Disclaimer: Sango?

Sango: What?

Miroku: Could you untie me now?

Sango: No

Miroku: Why not?

Sango: At the funnies

Miroku: Fine

Sango: Good boy!

Miroku: What am I, some dog?

Sango: If you didin't act like one do you think you'd be tied up?

Miroku:...

Sango: Didin't think so. Coolgirls doesn't own any of us!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru, what were you going to say to me yesterday?'' Kagome said coming into his office.

''Do you care for my privacy?''

''Nope. Now spill it''

''What?''

''What you were gonna say to me yesterday!''

''No''

''Why not?''

''Well, not now''

''Sesshomaru was it-''

''Sesshomaru come quick we have someone saying that they want Kagome!'' Said his personal servant

''Inuyasha'' They said together

''And a women that looks like you'' The servant said pointing to Kagome

''That piece of old dirt. Sesshomaru help me'' Kagome said not wanting to transform. But she was failing miserabley.

''Kagome wake up wake up!'' Sesshomaru said shaking her violently.

''Sesshomaru I can't hold on...'' She said fainting falling limp on the floor like a ragweed

''Kagome! Kagome!! KAGOME!!!'' Sesshomaru yelled. But no responce. He knew the only reason she lost control and collasped was because of that vulgar half breed.

''Se-sess-sssy'' She tried to say

''What?''

''Sessy please don't leave me''

''Hn''

''Sesshomaru I have to transform.''

''Why?''

''Because if you don't have somebody by your side when you confront Inuyasha...and I want him to see me un-human''

''I see now. Even in sickness you want to flaunt''

''Always''

''Yes and Kagome?''

''Yes?''

''I...I...I,''

''Sesshomaru it's ok. Whatever it was you can say it later''

''(Sigh) yes''

''Ok stand back'' She said

She transformed and was already out in a blink of a eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Inuyasha!!!!'' Kagome yelled losing control of herself once more and roots in the ground started coming up.

''Who the hell are you?'' Said Inuyasha breaking the roots off with his sword, and getting Kikyo too.

''HEY! Don't hurt my makings!'' Kagome said bringing a root out of the ground slapping him.

''I asked a question.'' Inuyasha said touching his smarting cheek.

''Well don't you remember me?"

''No''

''Well then'' Kagome said going back to his origanal form

''K-ka-KAGOME?" Inuyasha said squinting his eyes at her

''Yup in the flesh.''

''But your not human.''

''And?''

''Your not a demon ethere''

''Well duh. For the moment I don't know what I am. But I do take care of these beautiful plants. I have the power of earth, wind, and pufication with me now.''

''Your still not as strong as me'' Kikyo said.

''That's a understament. I'm _stronger _than you.''

''Your not. Respect your elders'' Kikyo said stepping infront of her and slapping her in the face.

''Bitch'' Kagome whispered. And she transformed

''Kikyo! You iinsolent piece of dirt. Respect the living and stop enving them because you don't. Insult me again and I will kill you.'' She said letting her staff from in her hand

''I will show you what-''

''Having you face in the dirt with my foot on your head feels like perhaps?" Kagome said smirking

''No yours''

''Shut-up and fight''

''Kagome!'' Sesshomaru said coming in from behind her

''What? It was just getting good!''

''Don't fight''

''Why?''

''I don't have a good feeling that you should.''

''Fine. Inuyasha, Kikyo why are you here?''

''Because we-''

''Wanted to cause conflict.'' Sesshomaru finished

''Just go away'' Kagome said turning around and holding Sesshomaru's wrist heading back to the castle.

Boom! Kikyo's arrow flew through the air. Kagome though saw it coming and caught it and her two fingers.

''Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. I told you that I am out of your reach.'' Kagome said covering the arrow with her hand and turning it into ashes. ''So just live with it. Because this is how you hurt somebody'' Then Kagome put her lips over the ashes blowing them in Kikyo's direction. When the ashes hitted her they started shocking her bringing her to her knees

''Kagome why?'' Inuyasha said helping Kikyo up

''Why? Why? You know why you retarded gulible dumbass. Don't ask dumb questions to me ever again. Or you'll get a dumb answer''

''Kagome forgive me.''

''Oh Inuyasha I forgave you a long time ago. I just don't think I forgive you to the point of not hurting you.''

''Will you ever?''

''Nope'' And suddently she collasped at the ground

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome are you ok?'' Sesshomaru asked when she woke up

''Yea what happened?''

''You haven't ate a meal since 'super salad'.''

''Oh!'' She said touching her tummy ''I can fix that'' She said snapping her finngers. Then out of the ground a root came up giving her a apple

''Well um Inuyasha and Kikyo left''

Then Kagome lifted her eyebrow

''By force'' Sesshomaru addmitted

''So Sesshomaru''

''What?''

''What now?''

''Aren't you the one to get bored easily.'' Sesshomaru said

''Why would't I?'' She said getting out of the bed

'Does she not know I can see her legs?'

'mate Mate **MATE.'** His beast said lookin at her long legs. They shimmered in the light. Making them glow. He lost control of his beast and push her back on the bad pinning and crushing her.

''Sesshomaru what are you doing?'' Kagome said squerming

But no answer. All he did was look her in the eyes. Was she scared for her being; no. Was she scared for his; yes. I she really wanted to she could kill him. But she loved him.

''Mate. Mate. Mate.'' He said

'Oh god no. Hell no. For goodness sake no! Did he mean have sex with her? Oh hell naw!' (And yes I mean naw) She wasn't ready for that! Was she? She didn't know. She didn't want too. Or maybe she did, but she better think fast before something unwarrented happens.

''Um Sesshomaru I think you got the wrong girl. I'm not mating material honestly you got it all wrong.''

''No.Your Kagome right?''

''Yes...''

''Then I found the right girl.''

''Sesshomaru if we do ever, you know mate and all that time won't be now.''

''But do you want to do more?'' He said leaning her down by pushing his head on hers. Smiling to show his beautiful teeth.

''Um not really. I'm kinda fine with just kissing for right now''

''Oh well that just won't do. I know you are a virgin''

She started blushing and her cheeks started feeling like it webt up in flames

''See? You know you want it.''

''Not actally. Sesshomaru can we just talk about this first?''

''Why?''

''Because you've problaly done this a million times and I haven't. You know that's a big step for me.''

''It is?''

''Yes, and besides I don't know if you love me or not.''

''Well I...'' Then his beast went back inside

''What happened?'' Sesshomaru said shaking his head. Then he felt something soft. It was Kagome's chest.

''Um Sesshomaru'' She said blushing

''Oh yea.'' He said getting off her and on her side of the bed.

''Sesshomaru I'm going to bed'' She said getting under her covers.

''Can I stay?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Um sure''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the night she was unsteady and couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru, however never really did. He just wanted to say in her presence. When she mumbled something about shopping and shoe sales he just smiled. When she tossed and turned remebering her horrid past with that hayou he stroked her hair for comfort. But when she turned over and snuggle over to him he wanted to do something he hadn't done in a few centries.

And when her soft leg rubbed up against his he almost growled with arousle. Kami why did she have to be like that to him and not even have sence to know what she did to him? Was she damn retarded? No, and he knew that. When she ended up crawling on him that was a problem. Because if she was on top of him rubbing her legs up againist anything relentlessly then he would get a little bit too arousled. When he growled she woke up and he pupils turned into bowl shaped circles.

''Um, how did I...''

''You crawled over...''

''And you didn't ptu me down?..''

''Didn't feel like it''

''Lazy baturd'' She said kissing him

''Wench'' He said kissing her back

He pushed her back pinning her to the bad rubbing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer feeling her warmth. She moaned a soft one and he pulled her even closer if possible. He put his arms under he back of her shirt feeling her sof back. She put her arms under his shirt. He growled feeling her hand rub his back.

He started kissing her harder. Rubing his tounge in her mouth. When he firgured out what he was doing he stopped.

''I'm sorry Kagome''

''For what?''

''You mean you didn't...''

''Sesshomaru I didn't mind that at all.''

''Oh''

''But I'm going to bed so good night ok?'' She said going back under the covers. An he did too. He snuggled up againist her and said;

''Good night to you too. Kagome''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok mostly about them but I had to take their relationship to the next level or all they'd be doing is kissing! And you people want lemons right? You can't have a lemon if it's a cute little apple now can you?

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: So, when are you going to untie him Sango?

Sango: Maybe later

Miroku: We had a deal!

Sango: Well rules will be broken

Coolgirls: That really isn't fair

Sango: I thought you were on my side!

Coolgirls: Hey I'm not but still you made a promise

Kagome: Yea you did

Sango: Ok (Unties him)

Miroku: I'm free (Rubs Denise's but)

Denise: HEY!!!!!!! I wasn't even in the door yet!

Miroku: Couldn't resist

Fanged Falcon: (Ties him up again) I couldn't resist that ethere

Miroku: Damn


	31. I will My innocence

(A/N; Well that's right I'm back again. And I'm sorry I don't remember your name (The girl that wanted me too let her hurt Miroku ), but I will soon. As for why Sessshomaru doesn't just come out with saying he loves her is because two things

1). To much pride in him

2). Afraid she will reject him

The reasons why she won't is because three things

1). Afraid he will reject her

2). Wants him to say it first

3). I'm gonnna make him say it first XD So those are your answers)

Disclaimer: Sessy? 

Sesshomaru: What?

Kagome: I think you should talk to miroku

Sesshomaru: Why?

Kagome: Because you need to tell him to lay off the butt rubbing

Sesshomaru: How is this my problem

Kagome: the girls and me are going shopping-

Sesshomaru: Oh I see now. I'm not doing it

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: What the hell AHHH!

Kagome: Now will you do it?

Sesshomaru: Fine

Kagome: I knew you would do if-

Sesshomaru: If you sat me. If that's what you mean

Kagome: Yup!

Sesshomaru: What kind of girlfriend's mess have I got myself into?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Wake up Sessy'' Kagome said poking him

''Remove the finger''

''Or what my hinny?''

''I'll break the finger''

''Then I'll break you. See? Whatever you can hurt I can destroy better and faster''

''That makes no sense''

''Too bad sherlock. I have to go back home for my S-A-T so I can finally tell if I have a 4.0 GPA point average!''

''Oh sorry. A sat is a huge test. It almost tells you what college you can get into. And I have to have a 4.0 average to get into Harvard. Then go into the best conalary school!''

''Harvard is a college right?'' He asked sitting up

''Yup.''

''When do you have to go?''

''Um the test is tomorrow so I have to go today and get studying''

''You may go then''

''Oh so I need permission is that right?''

''That is why you told me that''

''No I told you because I didn't want you to worry about me''

''Me? Worry about you?''

''Sesshomaru shut-up.'' She said getting up

''Or what?'' He said standing up

''This'' And she took her left leg and push him down to the ground and left

'Wow. She stingier than she looks'

'Who knew?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''That jerk!'' Kagome said to herself going into the Hot Springs

''He likes me. He kissed me. His beast wanted to mate me! And he won't worry about me! Liar!''

''And the nerve of that man! Why does he get so cocky anyway? It's like he wants to get me mad- He DOES! Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner?''

''Hey Kagome'' Sango said stepping in the Hot Springs

''Hey Sango. What's up?''

''Miroku''

''Did he rub a servant's butt again?''

''It's just that, him and me are to get married soon and he keeps asking women to bear his children! I thought that I...''

''Were the only one to do that.''

''Well, yea.''

''Miroku is a pervert every one knows that. But Miroku is only saying that to make you jealous. Trust me I know. He loves you. He wouldn't have left and went back to the place you guys first talked if he hadn't.''

Sango started to go million shades of red

''What? Oh you thought I didn't know did you? Friends know this stuff.''

''Oh ok. Kagome I hope you know that the only reason Sesshmaru is cocky is because he loves you''

Then it was her turned to go tomato red

''Kagome did you think I didn't know of that? You like taking baths with people for company. If you go without me it's to yell to yourself about Sesshomaru. I know that''

''Well I guess we know each other well''

''Yes we do Kagome. Yes we do''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I hate these dress thingys!'' Kagome said getting out o the hundredth one she tried on.

''I'll just wear my clothes''

She got out a linen baby doll like shirt. The sleeves were wavy so they would move when she moved her arms. The whole shirt was green and had green little flowers. The background of the shirt was white. So it made the dark and light green pop. After that she had simple dark navy blue designer jeans on. Her hair was in a hairband so it would finish it all off. She got her yellow and white flats. Then put on some sky blue eyeshadow and went to the green apple blossom tree.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was at the tree studying with her CD player by her side. She listened to 'Avril Lavigne's CD. The best damn thing. She just got through listening to 'Hot'. Now her favorite song was on it was called 'Innocence' she sang along.

**Waking up I see that everything is ok**

**The first time in my life and now it feels so great.**

**Slowing down I took a look around and I'm so amazed**

**I think about the little things that makes my life so great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

She got her guitar up in her arms. Following the tune she sang it as if she was the person on the CD. She sang along again.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here**

She goes up and stood by the tree

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

She didn't know that Sesshomaru was listening. She kept on the singing. She thought she was still listening to the CD. But what she was really listening to was herself

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

Then she walked to the field with nothing but flowers. Then she sang her heart out no caring if the world's eyes were on her. She felt the song in her. It was the best feeling.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by**

The last thing she thought about was Sesshomaru. She wouldn't let the perfect moment with Sesshomaru pass her by. She wouldn't let that prince charming get thrown away. The innocence was brilliant to her.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by**

She twirled letting the last words escape her lips. And let the flowers take over her falling into them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru though, heard it all. She had such a perfect voice. But he was wondering. Was she singing about him? She couldn't have. Could she? He didn't know why, but if she was, he felt the same too. He would tell her the day after her test, he came to terms about one thing. And one thing only.

He was in love with Kagome

She could make him laugh. She could make him care. She could make him use humor, and decorate a Christmas Tree. She could make him go shopping with her and her friends. And go to parties.

He knew he wouldn't let a nidgen do that. But she wasn't. Atleast not anymore. It wouldn't matter to him anyway. She was special to him. It didn't matter what race she was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok guys I'm off!'' Kagome said jumping onto her blue wind orbs.

''You sure you don't need me to come?'' Sango asked

''No I'm fine. Besides if you come all we'd do is go shopping!''

''Right. Besides I have to keep my eye on Miroku''

''Ok bye Sessy'' Kagome said jumping down and giving him a kiss.

''Bye Sango'' She said hugging her

''Bye Miroku'' She said slapping his wandering hand.

She jumped back onto her orbs and flew away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome your home!'' Her mother said coming up to her and hugging her like a bear

''Mom. Your. Crushing. My. Bones.''

''Sorry honey!''

''It's fine'' She said laughing. ''I came back for my SAT's''

''But you're all ready living with that Sesshomaru boy.''

''Mom!!! Just because I'm living with him doesn't mean I still can't get a education!!!''

''I know but you don't even need one were you live. Besides I hear he's a lord'' She said her eyebrows going up and down. (Meaning that she should marry him)

''MOM!!!!''

''Fine, fine, fine dear. But when any other girl gets him they'll be the lucky duck''

''MOM! STOP!!!''

''Hey, this is what a mother waits for. Her daughter with a lord. Then you'll become royal. Then we will!'' Her mother smiled.

''Mom seriously. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend''

''He might love you''

''I'M OUTTA HERE!!'' She said running up into her room closing and locking the door.

''Ah.Young un-known love. So cute to see.''

''Mom is that how you'll be when I get a girlfriend like you did Shuaghny and Kagome?'' Sota said coming in the kitchen.

''But of course. Your big sister Shaunghy is 19 so I already have. Your turn is coming up next. Anyway where's that girlfriend you used to have?''

''Um she's err bye mom!'' Sota said running out of the room.

''Ah freighting love.'' Their mother said making coffee

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done! I hope you liked it.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kagome: So how did the talking go Sessy?

Sesshomaru: Miroku just kept saying that he couldn't stop

Kagome: Most likely. Oh well go put up my clothes

Sesshomaru: What the hell do I look like? A servant?

Kagome: Pricicly. No shoo

Sesshomaru: Not if-

Kagome: SESSHOMARU SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: AHHHH!

Kagome: Now will you go?

Sesshomaru: Whatever you say

Sango: Hey that's not cool Kags

Kagome: So? It's fun

Sango: Yup REMEMBER PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	32. A short little thing But a promise

(A/N; Hi!!!! I'm bac! And better then ever:) Well I've listened to Avril Lavigne so much I'm like obsessed! And I'm listening to her right now!)

Disclaimer: Sessy!

Sesshomaru: What?

Kagome: I like my clothes color organized

Sesshomaru: Now way

Kagome: Yes way I'm helping so it won't be so hard

Sesshomaru: Really?

Kagome: Yea I have a whole lot of clothes so making you do it all wouldn't be fair

Sesshomaru: So who's doing it then?

Kagome: Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Your right! You have helped!

Kagome: Told you

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Sesshomaru: You don't have alot of time get going!

Inuyasha: Crap

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hi Kagome!'' Hojo said running up to her

''Hi Hojo. Were's the girls?''

''Over there'' He said pointing to them

''Thank you. Wish you luck on the SAT's''

''You too. And Kagome-'' He said pulling her back

''Yes?''

''Um, do you want to have lunch with me on Saturday?''

'No kami no! I can't I'm having lunch with Sessy. And well the guy is so cheesy. But he's nice.'

''Hojo um, I'm having lunch with my boyfriend Sesshomaru then''

''Your still with him?'' He said holding holding her wrist tightly.

''Why wouldn't I be? We really like each other''

''You do? The guy's hair is longer then Niagara Falls. And his nails are not supposed to be long. And he's to buff.''

''What do you mean? I love those things about him! He's perfect.''

''You should be with me Kagome. I really care about you and he doesn't.''

''How the hell do you know that or not? I am his girlfriend because he's special and he's not a un-discover jerk like you are.'' She said shaking his arms off her. And she walked away.

(In class after SAT's)

''Kagome perfection! You have a 4.0 grade average.'' Her teacher told her

''Thank you. I study really hard.''

''It shows. I hope you the best in the future.'' Mrs. Hammer said hugging her

''You too.''

''Kagome!'' Ayumi said waving out o the class

''Hi guys.''

''I know that Hojo is trying to break you up with Sesshomaru. But I know that you have the best boyfriend and I'd hate for you lose him'' Ayumi said putting her hand on her shoulder

''Thank you. Hojo is kind o nice but he's too good you know? I like guys with cute little flaws''

''Me too. Mine always complains about his nickname. It's so adorable!''

''Me too. Sesshomaru doesn't like me calling him Sessy. But I don't care I like it. And I like annoying him.''

''Me too! Hojo can't have a nickname it's too short. Or we could call him Ho Ho.'' She said laughing

''OMG that's perfect Ho Ho!'' Kagome said laughing loudly

''Yea anyway I made a 3.9''

''I made a 4.0''

''That's great Kagome!''

''Thank you. Yours is too''

''Yea thanks. See you later Kagome!'' Ayumi said running up to her boyfriend

''You too Ayumi!''

'Ayumi is a great friend. I'm so glad I have her. She's like another Sango.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can't tell Kagome that I love her! She'll run away!'

'You don't know that'

'Yes I do'

'No you don't. She's loves you.'

'You think so?'

'Why don't you ask Sango?'

'What?'

'Friends kow everything. Sango knows if she loves you or not'

'Ok'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango you in there?''

''Yes come in''

When she sees him she's surprised

''Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

''I have a question to ask you about Kagome.''

''Oh, well then shoot''

''Shoot what?''

''It means tell it already.''

''Oh, um I really like Kagome you know that. But I'm in love with her.'' He said sighing

''Oh and you want to know if Kagome feels the same way right?''

''Yes''

''You should already know she's like head over heels about you.''

''Really?''

''Yes and I'm happy you feel the same way about her. She's been freaking about if you loved her or not. I'm happy for you Sesshomaru. Kagome is a very good person''

''I know thank you Sango''

''Your very welcome. When do you plan on telling her?''

''When she comes back''

''Perfect!''

''See you later'' He said stepping out of the door

''You too''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I guess this is it'' Kagome said stepping on her orbs

''See you later sis!'' Sota said waving at her

''I hope you and that Sesshomaru something person hit it off!'' Her mother yelled

''I love you too mom and Sota!''

''You too Kagome!'' They both said

'Sesshomaru I'm coming back to you.-Wait what the hell did I just say???'

'You love him so you're thinking about your beloved'

'Once again. What the hell???'

'(Sigh) You'll never learn. Just when I thought you did. Oh well. Another idiot's brain bites the dust'

'Hey you're in my brain which makes you stupid!'

'Wow you're not an idiot. But you are airhead'

'Am not!'

'Yes you are'

'No I'm not!'

'Get over it you just are. Now when is Christmas from now?'

'A week. I've already shopped for everyone.'

'What did you get Sessy?'

'Not telling.'

'Fine you'll fess up sooner or later'

'Whatever'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok peeps I'm sorry I can't give a funny but you have a disclaimer right?


	33. I'm in love with you Kagome!

(A/N; Hiz I'm back! Some of you peeps wonder if after they mate (Yes there will be a lemon. In this chappie I'm not so sure sorry folks :(.) what next? Well it will still be great and great and well, flattery getting to me again hence great. Sometimes after they mate in others people stop or the story goes down hill. That is why I've been beating around the bushes about it. Savor each and every part of it.)

Disclaimer: KAGOME!!!!

Kagome: What coolgirls?

Coolgirls: Get Inuyasha to shut up about sorting your clothes

Kagome: Why is it my problem?

Coolgirls: Because I can't sit him that's why!

Kagome: Oh yea! INUYASHA SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: 0.o

Kagome: Happy now?

Coolgirls: I'm pretty content so yea.

Kagome: Good. I've got some shopping to do. Inuyasha be a good boy and SIT. Ok?

Inuyasha: You sat me wench

Kagome: Really? I didn't mean to SIT and you know SIT BOY you.

Inuyasha: 0.0

Coolgirls: I really think Inu-baka over here is down for the count

Kagome: You sure?

Coolgirls: Yup

Kagome: Good See ya CG!

Coolgirls: Pick me up some sandals!

Kagome: Size?

Coolgirls: 9 1/2!

Kagome: Ok!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Oh god. I'm here' She thought coming down from her orbs.

'And Sessy is waiting on me?'

'Wonder what he has to say'

'Hopefully telling me something good.'

'Better. The hot springs are better than a hot tub! If he's interrupting us for some petty bull crap he's in for it'

'Got that right.'

''Sesshomaru what do you want? Couldn't stay away from me to long or you'd go nuts?'' She said tossing her hair to a side with her finger

''No I have something to tell you.'' He said

'Wow he didn't even revolt back at me'

'You wanted him too?'

'No not that. It's just he usually would. I wonder what's wrong'

'Or right'

'Shut-up.'

''Oh err mmkay'' She said following his lead as he took her wrist.

'Nice going Kag-dumb-me you sounded lamer than lame itself!'

'What was I suppose to say smartie wartie?'

'Something un-lame maybe?'

'Whatever'

''Kagome we need to talk'' He said sitting down and leaning against the tree.

'Oh god the have the same line about breaking up even now!' She thought her heart breaking. Little did she know he wasn't breaking up with her.

''What is wrong Kagome?'' He said taking a strand of hair away from her face.

''Nothing.'' She said ducking her head in shame

''Kagome I have something important to tell you''

''Good news or bad''

''It depends''

''That helps''

''Anyway...'' He said not trying to get mad

''Yes?''

''It's that you're like no other to me. And you made me do things I wouldn't let a other do.''

''So? I'm not a person to cow down. To nobody. That is no surprise''

''Yes I know but what I say will be a surprise'' He took her hand in his. And narrowed his head to her with serious eyes

''Kagome, I'm... I'm''

''Yes''

''I'm in love with you''

'WHAT???????? HELL YES YAY ME!!!!' She screamed in her mind jumping up in down

'HELL YEA! THANK GOD IN HEAVEN!!!!!!!'

''Kagome you look... You don't love me do you?'' He asked with the saddest sorrow in his eyes

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

''Sesshomaru I've been in love with you for so long. I'm s happy.'' She said tears running down her cheeks.

''Kagome please don't cry. Not now at least.''

''Sessy shut-up. I'm happy so don't ruin it.''

''Ruin it? I'm the one that made your day!''

''Yea right I did!''

''Like you do anything but cry!''

''You don't understand me or my feelings!''

''That's because I don't need them!''

''You said you were in love with me! That's a feeling in my book''

''That's emotion''

''That's the same thing dummy!''

''Oh so your suppose to be the smart one''

''I always am! Whatever you can do I can do better remember that in the future!!''

''No you can't''

''Yes I can''

''Lair''

''Batsurd!''

''Wench!''

''IDIOT!'' She yelled

''BITCH!''

''ASSHOLE!!''

''MIKO!''

''YOUKAI!''

''FEMALE!''

''MALE!!''

And all of the sudden they started kissing. She didn't know why. He didn't know why. They just did. Well maybe that happens when couples fight. They start kissing. No that wasn't it. I guess they really weren't fighting after all. Just testing each other.

They broke apart staring at each other. Like talking to each other in their eyes.

''Well aren't you love birds a cute little two some?'' Sango said walking over to them with Miroku by her side

''Hi guys'' Kagome said blushing

''Kagome stop blushing we already know you're totally in love'' Sango said sitting by her

''Sesshomaru you are the lucky man.'' Miroku said sitting down next to him

''No I am not lucky'' He mocked

''Shut-up Sessy! You know you are'' She said punching his arm playfully

''Don't spoil it women''

''Don't piss me off dude''

''Now, now there is no need to start already'' Miroku said

''Fine''

''Hn''

''Well Kagome, it seems we have more-''

''No Sango. Not again for the love of-''

''Shopping!!!!'' They both declared

''Miroku run before it's too late'' Sesshomaru said getting up and walking away

''RUN FOR IT!!'' Miroku yelled running at his top speed.

''Come back fluffy!'' Kagome said running after him

''Mickey come back!'' Sango said running after him

''Great I'll have to fly he's to fast'' Kagome cursed coming off the ground

''Sesshomaru you can't hide from me!'' Kagome said coming into the unlocked room which was his.

''Gotcha!'' He said grabbing her waist and trapping them in his arms.

''Hey stop it!'' She said trying not to laugh anymore. He was tickling her

''I don't feel like it, but I can do this'' And he kissed her

''Ok ok ok I get it you love me.'' She said teasingly. ''But I'm going to bed so Good Night'' She said going out of his room but her caught her wrist.

''No you will sleep here now.''

''What-why?''

''Because you are mine now.''

''Whoa there dude. I'm nobody. If I'm with you it's because I chose to be. Nobody owns me.''

''Well thank you for the speech but your still mine''

''Shut-up Sessy'' She said going into her room grabbing some pajamas and coming back

''What are those?'' Sesshomaru asked pointing

''PJ's le duh. Now I'm gonna change'' She said going into his bathroom and changing into a red T-shirt an some shorts. Sadly they were kinda short causing poor fluffy to stare

''Staring is rude you know.''

''So?"

"Aww fluffy just come to bed'' She said getting under the warm covers.

''Fine''

''Your the pouter''

''What?''

''Your acting like a baby''

''Am I?'' He said coming in

''Yup. Accept it and go to bed fluffy wuffy'' She said snuggling up to him.

''Hn''

And into the night they slept in a waking slumber. Smiling in their slumber when they heard a familiar slap and thud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As funny as this story is I'm starting to think this should be under humor don't you? Well anyway thanks for ready and here's the funnies!!!!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: Kagome were's my shoes?

Kagome: I got them for you! (Giving cg shoes)

Coolgirls: Cute thanks

Kagome: How was Inuyasha?

Coolgirls: A baby. As usaul

Kagome: Well huge surprise

Coolgirls: Yea anyway what did you get Sessy for Christmas?

Kagome: I'm not telling!!!

Denise: Aww C'mon please?? 

Kagome: No

Flirty: Please?

Kagome: NO!

Sango: Fine be that way Kagome. I'll figure it out though.

Denise: We all will

Sango, Flirty, Coolgirls, and Denise: MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: What up with the evil laughter?


	34. Santa's Little sexy Helpers

(A/N; Looks like I have two faithful reviewers that always review on chappies. Now, that would be Denise134 (always) and flirtymiyu. Now I'm sure all the other people read my chappies but you don't review. I won't be mean because I can't stand not writing chappies everyday. But Denise134 and Flirtymiyu have permanently have been put on the funnies. So you have to review 5 times in a row to be like flirty and Denise are now. And guess what Denise and flirty? You peeps might be put in the story!)

Disclaimer: Ok I've noticed that you aren't saying that I don't own you guys lately. I've been arrested twice already. Sango and I think Kagome have said it but not Sessy or Inu-cry baby.

Sesshomaru: I'm always taking Kagome's order Coolgirls

Coolgirls: Then fine. But make sure if you the last one to talk that you say I don't own you ok?

Sesshomaru: Yes

Coolgirls: Ok then, Inuyasha what's your excuse?

Sesshomaru: He's mad about the me and Kagome loving each other thing CG.

Coolgirls: I don't care. INUYASHA GET YOU'RE BUT HERE RIGHT NOW.

Inuyasha: You rang?

Coolgirls: Why haven't you been saying that I don't own you in the disclaimers?

Inuyasha: Well it's obvious don't you think?

Coolgirls: Your right. Who would want to own you anyway? You're too much to handle

Inuyasha: What is that suppose to mean?

Coolgirls: Your always complaining about something

Inuyasha: I'll just go to the Kagome/Inuyasha pairings then!

Coolgirls: Oh no you don't you back stabbing tratior

Inuyasha: What are you gonna do to me huh?

Sesshomaru: You shouldn't have asked that

Inuyasha: Why not

Sesshomaru: Look at her eyes

Inuyasha: Kami help me now

Coolgirls: INUYASHA...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hey Sango Christmas is in 6 days. We need to go home and go to the girls and practice the talent show.''

''Yea that's what the Santa's helpers outfits were for''

''Uh-huh. Well were singing to Avril. And I know all of her songs. But I don't know which one were singing. Though I don't know the song. I'll go tell Sessy we have to go back ok?''

''Ok I'll go pack some stuff.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru can I come in?'' Kagome said knocking on the door

''You may come in''

''Ok um... ok.'' She said sighing '' Me and Sango have this talent show at my High School and we need to go back to get ready and practice for it and stuff''

''No''

''What???"

''You just came back yesterday.''

''So?''

''Your staying.'' He said looking very serious

''But Sessy-kun!'' She said with puppy eyes. For ol' Sessy it worked

''Fine but be back by sundown or I'm coming for you''

''You can't pass through the well!''

''Oh I have my ways''

''Yikes'' She said slipping out of the down slighly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Wow Sessy is a sucker'' Sango said getting in the car

''I know!''

''Well were are we meeting?''

''At Ayumi's house''

''Oh ok.''

''Ohh our song's on!'' Kagome said screaming

''Runaway!'' The both screamed

**Got up on the wrong side of lie today yeah**

**Watched the car and I'm gonna be really later**

**My phone doesn't work cause it outta rang**

**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground no you can't,**

**Cause you couldn't catch me anyhow **

**Blues Skies But the sun isn't coming out no**

**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

**But I...Fell so alive I can't help myself**

Then they turned up the music higher

**Don't you realize?**

**I just wanna scream and lose control throw my hands up and let it go,**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**I just wanna fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell **

Sango started laughing because the wind was chilling her teeth. When that happens she starts to giggle

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah!**

Kagome couldn't help but catch the contagious laughter

**So, So how doing I bet your wondering**

**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**

**Stay there come closer it's your own risk**

**Yeah you know how how life can be a-**

Before the bitch word part Kagome and Sango put their index finger on their mouths like Gwen in 'Holla Back Girl'

**But I... I feel so alive I can't help myself**

**Don't you realize?**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and Runaway**

**Yeah!**

**I just wanna fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway**

**Yeah!**

Sango was playing a invisible guitar laughing so hard it did hurt like hell.

**Runaway Runaway**

**Ahhh oh! Oh! Yeah!**

**Runway Run, runaway!**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and Runaway**

**Yeah!**

**I just wanna fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway**

**Yeah!**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and Runaway**

**Yeah!**

**I just wanna fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway**

**Yeah!**

''Well were here!'' Kagome said getting out of the car

''Yup anyway, have you noticed that Ayumi totally rich?'' Sang said looking at the huge mansion

''Yea at the pool party follow me!'' She said running up to the house and knocking

''Hello, who are- Kagome your here!'' Ayumi said giving her a hug

''And Sango too!'' Sango said butting in

''How could I forget you and your perverted boyfriend?'' She said laughing

''You just noticed yet?'' Sango said hugging her

''Well come in we got some practicing ahead of us.''

''Ok here's my band room!'' Ayumi said pulling them into it.

''Oh Eri your here!''

''In the flesh'' She said pinching her arm

''What's the song were singing?'' Sango asked

''Hot''

''From Avril'' Ayumi finished

''Cool I love that song.''

''We all do. Kagome, Sango got the outfits?'' Eri asked

''Yup'' Kagome said pulling out 4 Santa's helper outfits

''Absolutely''

''HOT!'' They said together

''Totally''

''Abousultly''

''Posalutly''

''Hot''

''Let's take it it from the top girls! Kagome Sango work out the first verse. Eri and me will do the second ok?''

''Alright''

**Kagome**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around**

**Sango**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because your allowed**

**Kagome**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**Sango**

**I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it out loud**

**Kagome**

**And now you're in, you can't get out**

**Sango Kagome**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**Ayumi**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**Eri**

**And I can show you all the places you never been**

**Ayumi**

**And I can make you say everything you never said**

**Eri**

**And I'll let you do anything, again, and again**

**Ayumi**

**Now you're in you can't get out**

**Eri Ayumi**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**Your so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**Kagome**

**Kiss me gently**

**Sango**

**Always I know**

**Ayumi**

**Hold me love me**

**Eri**

**Don't ever go**

**Sango Kagome Ayumi Eri **

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so Fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so Fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**You're so good**

''Perfect-o!'' Ayumi said cutting off the music

''Thanks'' Kagome said

''Tried my dandiest''

''Thank kami!''

''Well we gotta go'' Kagome said grabbing Sango's wrist ''See you maybe tomorrow!''

''You too!'' They yelled

And Sango and Kagome were off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome your back. And Sango you too.'' The guard at the gate said letting them in

''Kagome come with me'' Sesshomaru said grabbing her wrist

''You too Sango'' Miroku said doing the same grabbing Sango

''Why the hell are you wearing that?" Sesshomaru said pulling her in the door

'DAMNIT!! We forgot to take off the outfits!'

'You think?'

''Kagome what are you trying to do to me huh?''

'What is that suppose to mean?' Kagome thought tossing her head to the side were a lot of shoulder skin was showing. Causing Sesshomaru's eyes to go red

''Your not that mad are you?'' Kagome said walking up to him and touching his face with her right hand

Which caused Sesshomaru to pick her up and throw her on the bed.

'Oh god I don't think he's mad.'

'He's...he's...'

'Horny' And chills went down her spine

'Oh god I'm not ready for this. I just went through that. Well I'm gonna have to do it someday aren't I?'

'That means you are ready for it'

'Shut-up! If your ready why don't you come out and do it with him huh?'

'Because I already am'

'What does that mean anyway?'

'I'm you. You're me. Get it?'

'Great'

'Well your happy'

'Sure a good as pie!'

'Sarcasm?'

'Yes'

''Oh god he's coming like some stalker.'' She whispered to herself so quiet that he couldn't hear.

''Kagome can you please not make me do that again?'' Sesshomaru said getting ahold of his beast.

''Yes''

''I'm taking a nap''

''Ok fluffy wuffie'' And Kagome said walking out the door but Sesshomaru her before she left

''With me''

''Um ok''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Good night peeps I'm tired and I'm sleepy I'll give you a funny next times sorry.


	35. Oh The Confusion on Chrstmas Presents

(A/N; Ok people I'm back! I hope you all know that this story is going to have a lemon pretty soon. But everytime I think I'll make one I stop. But there will be one soon. I promise ok?)

Disclaimer: Coolgirls!!!!

Coolgirls: Yup?

Sesshomaru: You forgot to say that you didn't own us

Coolgirls: Aren't I supposed to be the one calling you to tell you that?

Sesshomaru: Guess some people can't take there own orders

Coolgirls: Now what is that supposed to mean?

Sesshomaru: Well your telling us to say you don't own us. And then you won't even say it

Coolgirls: I was going after Inuyasha you baka

Sesshomaru: Now now get a hold of your fisted temper before something happens

Coolgirls: SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER RUN. AND I DON'T OWN, OR AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DAMAGE THAT WILL BE DONE TO HIM

Sesshomaru: YIKES!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Jingle bells Inuyasha smells then we kill him with a tazor...'' Kagome hummed

''Hey Kagome your up! And insulting Inuyasha already. You must be happy.'' Rin said coming in with a smile.

''How's you and your boyfriend?''

''Mirarokua you mean?''

''Who else silly?'' Kagome said ruffling Rin's hair

''Him and me are really doing great. I like him alot. He likes me alot.''

''You kissed him didn't you?''

Rin started blushing

''Come on answer me!''

''Just once and we didn't make out''

''Uh-huh''

''No seriously!''

''Fine.''

''Anyways, I heard Sessy finally admitted loving you!''

''Well yea...''She said flushing a light pink

''It'll only be a matter of time now...''

''Until what?''

''You guys mate each other.''

''Rin shut-up!'' Kagome said blushing beet red throwing a pillow at her

''What? You know it's true.''

''Well you don't! You're only twelve anyway!''

''No I'm not. I'm 13 now.''

''Oh yea when was your birthday?''

''The day after you took me to the mall. I was out with Mirarokua. He threw me a party so it doesn't matter.''

''Oh ok.''

''Kagome are you sad?''

''I forgot my daughter's birthday! I'm like a bad mother!''

''Well I'm not really your daughter. More like little sister.''

''Still yet that makes me a horrible big sister!''

''Ok nevermind. So what did you get Sesshomaru for Christmas? It's only 5 days away you know.''

''I know. Well actually I got him a-'' Then she whispered in her ear

''Cool!''

(A/N; You thought I would tell you eh? Nope not until Christmas in this story comes!)

''I know. I just hope he won't say it's corny''

''Me too.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''What am I to get Kagome for Christmas?'' Sesshomaru asked Miroku pacing

''I have a idea...''

''Hell no that you pervert.''

''Then what? How am I supposed to know?''

''Your the boyfriend of Sango aren't you?

''Well yea.''

''Then what did you get Sango for Christmas?''

''I asked Kagome what to get her''

''What?''

''Yup''

''So maybe I should ask Sango! Miroku your a genius!'' Sesshomaru said terminating relentless pace.

''I am? -Oh um I mean, thank you for noticing''

''Your welcome?''

''Just go''

''Right''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango you there?''

''Sesshomaru you can come in''

''I have a favor to ask.''

''Let me guess...again. You want to know what to give Kagome for Christmas right?''

''...Yes''

''Men and their lazy...''

''Sango?''

''Oh well...'' Then Sango thought about the present Kagome's getting him. She already had a matching one!

''Sesshomaru I knew you'd ask. I already put it under the tree for you.''

''Thank you so much'' He said slipping through the door. ''And one thing''

''Yup?''

''The present better not be un-presentable''

''Ok...''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome..'' Sango said coming into her room.

''Yea?''

''I've been thinking and...''

''Well?''

''Don't you think Sesshomaru and you are like married now?''

''I've never thought about that.''

''And you too haven't mated''

''COULD EVERYONE QUIT TELLING ME THAT!''

''Everyone knows?''

''Well yea can't you see I don't have that moon thing on my forehead?''

''Oh yea...''

''Duh Sango. When are you and Mickey getting married?''

''About in January''

''Oh ok. So um...'' She said brushing her hand across the bed ''Who's the bridesmaid?''

''You of course!''

''Just checking''

''Anyway I gotta go check up on Mickey''

''I gotta go talk to Sessy''

''See ya''

''You too''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hi there fluffy'' Kagome said sitting down next to him

''Hi''

''What's got you bugging?''

''Everyone's been...''

''Saying that we haven't and should mate each other already?''

''Yea''

''It's really...''

''Annoying?''

''Yea we can whenever we want to!''

''Yea''

''Awkward huh?''

''Really. But your right Kagome.'' He said putting a hand on hers ''whenever we want.''

''Oh I see were your going with this'' She said getting up. ''And I don't like it''

''No you don't'' He said getting up

Which just make her start flying for her life

''I'm gonna get you know that right?''

''I'm gonna outrun you know that right?''

''You mean fly?''

''Whatever fluffy''

''Gotcha!'' He said grabbing her

''darn!''

''I love you too Kagome''

''Just shut-up''

''Ok''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done everyone! Hope you like the chappie!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why isn't my name on there

Coolgirls: I'm sure we went over this before. Sesshomaru is better. though He may be a jerk

Sesshomaru: Just told you to take your own advice sometime!

Coolgirls: You're ruining it again. Baka

Sesshomaru: I'm just saying.

Coolgirls: Then just quit saying then!

Inuyasha: Hello?

Denise: What?

FlirtyMiyu: Seriously baka

Inuyasha: What the greeters you are

FlirtyMiyu: Thanks we try hard

Denise: Yes we do try hard everyday

Inuyasha: Bitches

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Were the hell did you come from?

Kagome: SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: 0-0

Denise: You got him good

Kagome: I know

FlirtyMiyu: So CG how did this fight happen?

Coolgirls: You don't wanna know. It's just Sessy at his best

FlirtyMiyu: Thought so

Coolgirls: Yea. REMEMBER READ AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE REVIEW LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!!!!


	36. Talent Show and Hojo the Hobo Returns

Sesshomaru'swife READ!

(A/N; Ok Sesshomaru'swife123 I'm letting you know something. I haven't read it all yet! But I'm almost done. But what you could do is make him say he loves her first XD! Ok I love it when Sessy says it first. And you know what? My story is kinda likes yours. And that makes me feel like I cheated off you and I haven't even read it before. :(. Well; anyway your next chappie should be dedicated to the love part. Then Inuyasha comes in. It'll make a good 2 chappies if you work hard on it. Just like my chappies 'Enter That twit again'. Get it?)

Disclaimer: SESSY!!!

Sesshomaru: No way you almost got me pinned to a tree last time

Coolgirls: But I gotta get help with arrows! Kags is too busy!

Sesshomaru: Doing what?

Coolgirls: Ok she's not but I'm mad at you anyway SO COME ON!

Sesshomaru: No

Coolgirls: If you don't your gonna be the bull's eye

Sesshomaru: Let me grab a jacket

Coolgirls: Thought so.

Sesshomaru: Coolgirls doesn't own any of us so go away

Coolgirls: That was not nice Sessy SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: What the hell?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''The talent shows today Kags'' Sango said sitting on her bed

''Yup and Christmas is 4 days away'' Kagome said sitting up

''And your all pathetic'' Sesshomaru said coming in

''Kags do you worse''

''Pleasure'' and she levitated a pillow and started making it hit him relentlessly

''I surrender!'' He said mouth full of feathers as well as his body

''Now your really fluffy Sessy!''

''Oh shut-up''

''Anyways...'' Sango said butting in

''AHEM.'' Sango said again

''What?'' Kagome asked whispering in her ear

''The talent show'' Sango replied in a secret voice

''Oh! Sessy...''

''Yes?''

''Your full aware that the talent show is today''

''Yes''

''Good see you in six hours''

''six???''

''Yup'' Sango said pulling on Kagome's wrist out the door

''(Sigh) I thought we said we loved each to get closer. She's left 4 times in two days'' He said to himself

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I think we should spend some quality time together with our boyfriends'' Kagome said putting blue orbs under Sango's feet so she could fly with her

''Me too. I think Mickey feels like I'm avoiding him. Like his hand drove me away''

''Oh Miroku knows that, that hand of his isn't gonna stop rubbing so that can't be it if anything''

''Good. But you need to spend time with Sessy. I mean you just admitted your love for each other!''

''I know but how am I supposed o when were always doing stuff?''

''You better figure out a way''

''I know.''

''Were here'' Sango said pointing down to the 'Bone Eater's Well'.''

''Yup''

Kagome put down the barrier around them and jump off her orbs and poofed Sango's orbs away. She fell to the ground landing in a crouch

''Could you put me down gently next time?''

''Nope''

''Let's just go''

They held hands and jumped into the well. Blue light taking over them. Down the rabbit hole they were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Oh no we got 1 hour to get to the talent show change, and do a sound check!'' Kagome said shrieking

''Shut-up and drive'' Sango said tossing her the car keys

''Thanks Rianna''

''Your welcome''

''Whatever'' Kagome said getting in the car.

(At School House Stadium or whatever)

''Thank kami in the heavens your here!'' Ayumi said running up to them

''Yea well how much time do we have?'' Kagome asked

''About 25 minutes'' Eri said watching her clock

''Crap!''

''Yea let's get going!''Ayumi said running to the dressing rooms

''Were's my eyeshadow?'' Kagome asked when she got her out fit on

''Were's the mascara?'' Ayumi asked brushing her hair while putting her stockings on falling over

''Were's my shoe?'' Eri asked jumping on one foot looking under a random chair

''How has the comb?'' Sango asked putting the mascara on

''Damnit!'' Kagome said falling on the floor

''Crap!'' Eri said her mascara getting on her eyelid

''Were's the lipgloss?'' Ayumi asked

''How has the blush?'' Sango asked

''There's my shoe!'' Eri said looking under the sack

''Gimme the mascara!'' Aymui said grabbing it out of Eri's hand

''There's the comb!'' Sango said getting it and letting her hair fall to her waist combing it.

''There it is!'' Kagome said pointing to the eyeshadow in Sango's hand

''I'm ready'' Ayumi said straightening her skirt. She was wearing a knee length red skirt with white furry ripples for the Santa's helpers part. Then she had a jacket like top on with a black belt in the middle. At the top of her shirt there was more white furry stuff. He hair was down. She had red flats to top it off.

''Pink lipgloss to finish it off... I'm done!'' Eri said. She was wearing a Santa's helper jumpsuit. It came to her knees and it had a black big belt in the middle. The jumpsuit was sleeveless. As her hair was in a high ponytail. She had little red boots to top it off.

''One more tangle to comb...Ready!'' Sango said straitening her shirt. Her outfit was pretty cool. As she had a long shirt coming to her knees. She had some matching red leggings to settle the outfit. At the end she had a black belt in the middle as Santa does. At the end she white furry headband. And some hot red huge pumps to make everything come in one.

''Finally the lipstick! I'm ready to rock!'' Kagome said coming out. As everyone looked beautiful, they didn't compare to Kagome. She waved her hair so it looked like black water waves. Her face had a some dab of pink blush. Kagome always love lipstick over gloss. She put some blood red on. She had a Santa helper dress on that came to her knees. It hugged her curves perfectly. It showed small cleavage. Just the right amount. It was sleeveless. But she had some shoulder length gloves on.

It looked so beautiful that Ayumi was jealous for a split second. With furry heels to top it all off she looked like Angelina Jolie. And I'm not kidding.As they all looked at her hair more they saw the red highlights. Ayumi and Eri thought she died them into her hair. But Sango knew she was controlling fire. When she changes an element the strikes in her hair change.

''You guys look great!'' The stage announcer said to them

''Great''

''Thanks''

''I'm glad''

''Thank kami I don't look bad'' They all said coming onto the stage and getting into their positions.

Kagome was in the middle. Sango was on the right side of her for the first part of the duet. Ayumi was on the far right of them. And Eri on the far right waiting.

''You guys are on in 5...4...3...''

''You ready for this?'' Sango asked looking at the lights being shunned on them

''Yes'' Kagome replied

''Me too'' Sango said

''2...1... You're on!'' The backstage guy said

Kagome and Sango ran to the front of the stage waving their arms cutting the music to come on

''You guys ready?'' Sango yelled into the microphone

''YEA!'' The people in the stage replied

''Then let's do this!'' Kagome said dancing to the music playing

**Kagome**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around**

Kagome moved her fingers to the boys

**Sango**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because your allowed**

Sango got a red cane and moved with it

**Kagome**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

Kagome then took her finger and put it to her mouth

**Sango**

**I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it out loud**

Then Sango started dancing

**Kagome**

**And now you're in, you can't get out**

Then Kagome started jumping and dancing to the music with Sango running to the far-left side of the stage. With Sango and her dancing to the music and ran back to their places being thrown their hats and Kagome's red cane

**Sango Kagome**

**You make me so hot**

Then Kagome acted as if she was hot

**Make me wanna drop**

Then Sango pretended to faint and danced

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

Then Kagome and Sango went back to their original places on the stage and the light shunned on them and turned off. In their place stood Ayumi and Eri with their arm long sticks

**Ayumi**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

Ayumi waved her finger in front of the audience as if she was signaling them to come to her

**Eri**

**And I can show you all the places you never been**

The Eri bend down and came back up

**Ayumi**

**And I can make you say everything you never said**

Then Ayumi put the stick in her front teeth like Avril did in the music video

**Eri**

**And I'll let you do anything, again, and again**

Then someone backstage thrown them their canes

**Ayumi**

**Now you're in you can't get out**

**Eri Ayumi**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

Then they did as what Kagome and Sango did.

**Your so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

Then a light shunned and they were gone But they were singing in different places. They Audience looked in awe

**Kagome**

**Kiss me gently**

**Sango**

**Always I know**

**Ayumi**

**Hold me love me**

**Eri**

**Don't ever go**

As Eri was on the last part Kagome came up in a glass box. Then Sango came. And then Ayumi came. As well as Eri

**Sango Kagome Ayumi Eri **

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so Fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can barely breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so Fabulous**

**You so good to me, baby baby**

**Your so good to me baby**

**You're so good**

Then the glass boxes they were in poofed away and it was over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Man am I glad that's over.'' Kagome siad running backstand to change

''Me too.'' Sango said running in along with Aymi and Eri

''Anyone seen a white babydoll shirt?'' Kagome said getting on her faded jean

''Yup here'' Ayumi said giving the shirt to her

''You girls were great!'' Hojo said coming backstage

''Thanks'' Kagome said

''You were here?'' Eri asked

''Yea you are?'' Sango said agreeing

''Well just because Kagome's a whore doesn't mean I can't see my best friends can I?''

''I don't know who your talking about'' Ayumi said coming over to her crying friend

''Yea. Because were not your best friends anymore'' Eri said

''If you ever, ever make my friend cry again I'll kill you got that?'' Sango said slapping his face so hard blood came out ''You fucking asswipe''

''How dare you?'' Hojo said rubbing off the blood

''Your right Hojo'' She said pushing and making him fall out of the door ''How dare I''

''Kagome are you ok?'' Sango said hugging her crying friend

''Inu...Inuyasha said I was a whore before. And I...I...forgave him for it. But not again.'' She said crying into her hands

''Kagome let's go home. I'll drive'' Sango said

''Ok''

''Kagome if you need us well come for you ok?'' Ayumi said putting a hand on her shoulder

''Yea. Thanks guys''

''Anytime''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sessy you there?'' Kagome said coming into his office

''Yea''

''Please...just please don't ridicule me'' She said crying into his arms

''Kagome what happened?''

''I don't wanna talk about it.''

''We can later then ok?''

''Ok''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done there will be part two to this so I hope you liked this one!


	37. Always remembering my despair from you

(A/N; Ok people I'm back! I know it was weak for Kagome to cry but I need a little drama. Remember the 3 or 2nd chappie when Kagome said 'The roll of thunder comes before the rainbow'? Well here's the roll of thunder for you.)

Disclaimer: Coolgirls?

Coolgirls: Oh no, not you again Sessy

Kagome: no it's me

Coolgirls: Oh. Well then, what's up?

Kagome: What did Sessy get me for Christmas?

Coolgirls: Na-uh no way I'm not telling you. And I'm not telling Sessy ether

Kagome: Please?

Coolgirls: No

Kagome: Please?

Coolgirls: No

Kagome: Please?

Coolgirls: No

Kagome: Fine be that way

Coolgirls: I will

Kagome: Hmph!

Coolgirls: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM MY STORY!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagome was laying in her own bed by his room, cursing herself for crying like some dork Sesshomaru heard her nearby.

''How could you cry for some guy you planned to kill someday Kagome? What's wrong with you? You don't even slightly like that loser! I'm such a idiot. Why cry? It's not like the remark hurt me or something. I mean come on it's _Hojo the Hobo_ for Petes sake! It didn't hurt me. Or did it really?...''

FLASHBACK!!

''Kagome your nothing but a wench. Why don't you go home?'' Inuyasha said just the day before she left

''Because I have a jewel to look for! You think I like being here with some stupid rude dumb ass?'' She said yelling

''You think I like being around a loud good for nothing wench like you!'' He said yelling back!

''Well I'm glad you feel that way you baka! You can go burn in hell asshole! I'm outta here! Get that dead piece of shit to help you with the jewel shards! I don't give a damn! I have things to do in my life anyway!'' She said yelling straight in his face

''Don't call her that you dirty whore. Nobody wants you anyway. Just go already!''

''DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!'' She said walking off.

Inuyasha thought that the remark about calling her a dirty whore wouldn't hurt her. But inside her heart broke. It's not like she hated him _then. _But when she saw him with Kikyo she knew in wasn't one of his fazes. What she said was true. Nobody did want her after all. That day she went home. But when she saw him Kikyo she took her stuff and left.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Was Hojo right too? I mean Inuyasha already said she was. Hearing it from another made her believe it. Maybe she was a whore. Maybe Sesshomaru was keeping her for pleasure or some sick thing. That's why he said he loved me. He doesn't mean it. I'm just a freeloader with nowhere to go.

Kagome cried her heart out for all the things she didn't cry about. Inuyasha with Kikyo. Her falling in love with the wrong people. Hojo and his sick ass. And she cried. Sobbed. And wept because of her love. The person that she now hated that she loved him so. Sesshomaru. He was the person that knew her best.

No other compared in her heart. The way he denied doing something but doing it while he said he wasn't. The way he insulted her and was amused by it. The he would let her drag him around the mall like a cute puppy. And most importantly, the way he made her smile a mile wide.

He made her feel so great inside. Her feel so happy. Like she was on air. He was the one to pick up the pieces of her heart and put them all together. He was perfect. Perfect in so many imperfect ways. He was just as good as he was bad. If that meant stubborn. That made her smile. The way he pouted. Just like a baby.

But did he feel the same way? She knew he loved her. At least she hoped it was true under the circumstance she was in mentally. Like did he love to have her around? Like he didn't want her to leave his side? Or he would be depressed?

All those questions and statements were getting her dizzy. And just like with Christmas there's coldness. In the sheets all the things she was think about made her shiver to the bone of her being. She had the worse headache. And to top the misfortune off she hadn't eaten in days. 6 to be exact. With that entire happening she wanted to puke.

None of it to her made sense. She needed something. It wasn't food. Or warmth. Or was it? No she knew it wasn't something it was a certain _someone._ Before she could think any longer her hunger over taken her and she collapsed in her own bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As if on Que. Sesshomaru came in. He heard her cry. And her cursing. He knew she collapsed because lack of food. But some how he knew it was something else. Like despair.

But why would she feel despair? Of all things! He thought she was happy here. She had to be. Something must have happened at the 'talent show' as they call it. She was fine before they left

''Kagome!'' Sesshomaru said shaking her

''Ugh...Sessy'' She said smiling

''You haven't ate in a while'' He said smiling in relief that she was awaked. He look down at her belly. It was so flat. And it was flat already.

''Oh that. Well I'm not hungry. I'm kind of sick. How I wish I had some Slim Jim'' She said touching he head

''Your really have over done it. You've changed so much for my kingdom'' He said. She just started coughing

''I'm mean our kingdom'' Then all of the sudden her coughs went away

''Well I have think I've done just a little to much.''

''Kagome. You forgot to feed _yourself._ Do you see were I'm getting with this?''

''No.''

''Kagome I think you're stressed out''

''Me? Stressed out? C'mon with the come on!''

''No I mean look. You pale. Did something happen at the talent show?''

Then it all came back to her. The flashback and everything. Then her face turned blue. She couldn't breath. She laid out of Sesshomaru's arms. She needed to breathe. She couldn't move. Like something was causing her to be paralyzed. Then she took a breath. But out came tears.

''Kagome are you all right? Listen to me! What happened at the talent show?'' He said shaking her out of her tears. He knew it. It wasn't him

''Every...(sob)... thing...(sob)...''

''How?''

''Hojo...(sob)...that...(sob)...(sob)... vulgar...(sob sob)...loser!...Called me a whore.'' Then she broke her crying.

She wasn't sad anymore. She was **pissed.**

''This is all Inuyasha's fault!'' She went on

''Kagome I think-''

''I should kill both of those idiots! Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Hojo!''

''Kagome I really-''

''And I think I **will''**

''Kagome CALM DOWN.'' Sesshomaru said looking at her in the eye.

''I'll try.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok there you have it! I'm sorry for the kind of short chappie.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Prepare to die

Denise: Now now, we don't need to start violence

Kagome: Did you hear what he did to me?

Flirtymiyu: I think you should sit him to death

Denise: Hey I just said to hurt him without Coolgirls changing this story to rated R.

Coolgirls: What she said

Kagome: OH!

Inuyasha: Is there anyway you can't threaten my life like this?

Kagome: Nope.

Inuyasha: Crap

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!

Inuyasha: K.O 0-0

Coolgirls: Oh you got him good!

Denise: READ AND REVIEW!!!!

V


	38. Dinner With Some Friends Of Sesshomaru's

(A/N; Ok I'm back! I'm glad you like the last chappie! I never did a flashback before. But Inuyasha was a pain in the a$$ if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong I don't really hate him but Sesshomaru's hotter so I'm making him the good guy.)

Disclaimer: COOLGIRLS!!

Coolgirls: Sessy and Kags I'm not telling you anything so go away

Inuyasha: No it's me

Coolgirls: Well that's just worse

Inuyasha: HEY!

Coolgirls: What do you want already?

Inuyasha: Why do I have to be the bad guy?

Coolgirls: I just explained it in my author's note above dummy!

Inuyasha: Well Sesshomaru is not more beautiful then me.

Coolgirls: What are you? In love with yourself?

Inuyasha: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful

Coolgirls: Well your not ugly-EWWW I can't believe I'm even writing that!

Inuyasha: See everyone agrees

Kagome: Actally Sesshomaru is 1000 hotter then you

Coolgirls: THANK-YOU!

Inuyasha: Your both jealous.

Coolgirls: Sure and your not a incompetent loser

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Coolgirls: I MENT SARCASM! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT I'M ABOUT TO HURT ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome rest. Dinner will be served later. And you **will** eat'' Sesshomaru said laying her back on the bed

''Fine. But I'd rather go kill some familiar people I know''

''Kagome...''

''Fine! Your treating me like a baby''

''Because you're acting like one.''

''Am not!''

''Am too!'' He augued back

''Am not!''

''Yes you are. Sadly I think I am too. Just go to bed''

''Ok fluffy''

''(growl)''

''I wove you to fluffy-kun!''

''(growl)''

''Just take a joke Sessy!''

''Not when you're giving me pet names''

''Sorry you don't have a sense of humor''

''I can sometimes''

''Whatever. Just go''

''Rude maybe?''

''Sessy get out!'' Se said throwing a pillow at him

''Fine''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow I never knew Sesshomaru cared that much. What am I saying? He loves me. Why does everyone want us to mate anyway? Well I know were gonna have to some time. But seriously what's the rush?' Kagome pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

'Is this some sort of karma reflection? Is Naraku apart of this mate or bust ordeal?' The thought made her get up and get ready to gag.

'Is this surreal? Does Sesshomaru team up with Inuyasha and Naraku to break me? Is he making me fall for him to break me in too and laugh about it?' She threw-up. Even belly emptied she still heaved.

'No he isn't un-honorable. He has more morals. Besides why would he do that for no reason? It would be a waste to him'

'Then again he may be under a spell. But it could be logic. I mean, look at the guy he actually is showing feelings for another! He's Mr.Frezzer after all.'

'Well no. He's Mr.Warm to me. I'm special to him. That's it! I'm special to him. After all this awhile I was blunt. But now, I'm special to him!' Kagome left the bathroom and went under the sheets again.

Kagome fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome wake up!'' Sango said shaking her

''Wha-''

''Dinner is gonna be served in 45 minutes!''

''So?''

''The lords of the eastern lands and his mate are to be here!''

''Oh!'' Kagome said getting up

Once again it happened. Girls getting ready like chaos.

''Were's the lipgloss?'' Sango asked getting into a green Kimono

''Do you have the brush?'' Kagome asked giving the lipgloss to her

''Yup here'' Then sango trip over the curling iron cord and tripped over Kagome.

''Crap Sango get off me!'' Kagome shrieked trying to not wrinkle her red and white Kimono

''Sorry!'' Sango said getting up ''Need a hand?'' She asked

''Well duh'' Kagome said taking her hand

''Done ladies?'' Miroku said coming in

''Just about'' Kagome said putting her curled hair over her shoulders

''Yup'' Sango said and took Miroku's hand to be led to the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome came in a minute before she was late. She couldn't decide which highlights to chose. She just used green and red ones. With her hair curled she looked more beautiful. If she knew it or not. Which of course, she didn't.

When she entered the room, everyone was looking at her. She thought something was wrong so she fiddled with her clothes. Then she smiled to everyone and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Sango was seated by her side and Miroku and so on.

Kagome got up and got everyone's attention.

''Hello everyone I am Kagome. Some had heard of me here and some have not. My good friends are here with me today. One of them is my sister Sango. As some may know she is a demon slayer.'' Then all the demons got a fright look on their faces

''But rest assured she will hurt no one. She and I have trained. I am a...well I don't really know what I am but I am not human. I guess I'm a miko and something else. I have the elements of earth, wind, and purification. You have all seen the Christmas tree. It was my doing.''

''Furthermore I am looking forward to having Christmas here with you all.'' Then Kagome sat down. Then Sesshomaru stood up

''I am lord of the western lands and ruler. Kagome has helped my with my lands tremendously. With her ability of earth she made more trees and keeps my lands safe. All of do not know but-'' Then Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and gestured her to stand up.

''Kagome is my mate-to-be.''

And everyone gasped. They all didn't know that he would even have enough pride to say her full name without insult. This women must be perfect. Other wise him loving someone is false. All of his friends were happy for him.

They all knew she was beautiful. And by her speech and honoring someone else was uncommon. She must be kind caring and able to put up with Sesshomaru. Did she melt his ice?

''You all know me as lord and ruler of the eastern lands. But since we have a _special _guest that doesn't know me, my name is Rouja Dikomu. I am glad Sesshomaru has finally found someone. She is beautiful and kind.'' He gave her a smile. She smiled back. Then Rouja sat down.

''My fellow friends and now family I explain what Christmas is. Christmas is like family time. Everyone gathers around enjoying the music. Presents and food. It's the greatest time of year. We forget anything horrid in the past and think about the new ear and beginnings. Does anyone want to join us for it?'' Kagome asked

''I will'' Said Rouja

Then everyone stood up

''Wow. Um thanks everyone. I have Christmas presents for you all. Tomorrow is Christmas eve so if there's anyone missing from the event bring him or her then. Until then I wish everyone the best!''

Kagome sat down. No one ate. Why? Oh Sesshomaru had to eat first. Sesshomaru took the first bite. Then she did. Then everyone finally started eating.

''It seems everyone has took a liking to you Kagome'' Sesshomaru said

''Really?''

''Yes''

''I'm so happy we'll have more Christmas people around!''

''Me too''

''You are''

''As long as I'm with you Kagome''

''As long as I'm with you too Sessy''

''That's dreaded nickname again?''

''I love you too Sessy''

''Just don't call me that in front of my friends''

''Ok Sessy''

''Funny''

''I know''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done with the chappie I hope you liked it!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why doesn't anyone want to admire my beauty?

Kagome: Because no one likes a idiot obsessed with himself

FlirtyMiyu: Yea it's unatrattive

Inuyasha: I know you are but what am I?

Denise: A selfish idiot

Coolgirls: Nice one

Denise: Thanks

Inuyasha: Bit-

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHH my hair!

Flirtymiyu: Idiot

Coolgirls: You said it. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	39. Christmas Eve Chaos Part 1

(A/N; Ok I'm back! Two things to tell you all today. One I come EVERYDAY and update so don't worry about me not writing day to day. And if I don't I ALWAYS put two chappies for that extra day. Second I recommend reading 'Cold And Warm'. Sesshomaru'swife123 is like my bff here. Go to my page and you will see her under fave authors. When you read this story her story and mine collide. But we didn't know our stories were the same. But not entirely)

Disclaimer: KAGOME!!

Kagome: Yes coolgirls

Coolgirls: Get moving today is Christmas eve!!!!

Kagome: OMG!!!!

Sesshomaru: What's the fuss about?

Coolgirls: CHIRSTMAS EVE!

Sesshomaru: ...And?

Miroku: It's Christmas eve?

Kagome: Yes!

Miroku: WE GOTTA GET MOVING!

Sango: I know!!!

Sesshomaru: I still don't see the rush

Coolgirls: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ah!'' Kagome said getting up. She stretched. It was Christmas eve. Kagome always woke up by herself on Christmas eve.

Besides, Kagome knew that she had to get everyone rounded up. And guests would be coming. She had to get ready. Not to mention she had to bring her family over and make her famous cakes with her mother. And her sister! Last but not least get that done by the day is over!

It sure was to be the chaos before Christmas.

Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the balcony to let the wind brush in her face. Everything was getting colder. Soon snow would come. Kagome thought about her family and friends talking to each other sipping warm hot creamy hot chocolate. The thought made her excited.

''Up already?'' Sesshomaru said getting up from her bed.

''Well I always do it's Christmas Eve. We have to get the guests here and my family. Oh not to mention one last shopping spree to make sure we have everything!''

''No way not again. You know before you came we wouldn't do anything today or tomorrow!''

''Shut-up and get out of you're pj's we got some things to do!'' Kagome said jumping on him.

''If I were another guy-''

''You'd just get up! Now first we have breakfast...'' Kagome said counting down on her fingers

''Can you get off the top of me?''

''I love you too'' Kagome said kissing his lips gently

''Ha-ha funny''

''I know'' Then she rolled off the top of him. But he rolled on top of her

''Get off of me Sessy!'' She said laughing

''I don't think so.''

''Why not?''

''Because I don't want to.''

Then Kagome looked at the clock she put on the wall it read 8:03 Am.

''Well you have to we have to! We have to be done by 10:00 today!''

''I love you too'' Sesshomaru said licking her lips and kissing them

''Funny.''

''I know'' He said blowing a strand of her hair out of her face.

''Ok Sessy first we need to get Miroku and Sango up.''

''But I-''

''Get your head out of the gutter and let's go!'' Kagome said pushing him off of her

''You know your pretty strong?''

''Thank you.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Miroku Kagome and maybe Sesshomaru will be here soon to come get us so we can't get ready!''

''Ready for what?'' Miroku said rubbing his eyes awake

''It's Christmas Eve!''

''Oh well I'm not attending it''

''Why not?''

''You guys are sure to go shopping!''

''So?''

''I can't take another one of your 'shopping sprees'.''

''Your gonna have to!''

''Ugh, make sure were not going to the-''

''Mall? No were going to go shop at Home Decorations and boutiques!''

''Worse?''

''Much''

''Oh kami''

Then the door knocked ''Sango? Miroku? You guys up?'' Kagome said knocking on the door.

''I'm more than up I'm ready!'' Sango said opening up the door. Sango was wearing a purple sweater shirt and some dark blue jeans. Sango's hair was in a light bun

''Good what about Mickey?'' Kagome said hugging her friend. She was wearing a long shirt with a tie in the back. It was brown and had some black spots. Then she had some brown pants on. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. And her hair was still curled.

''He's groping about it. So where's Sessy?''

''Doing the same.''

''Mickey will be done soon'' Sango's eyes had a hint of evil in them ''I promise''

''Sango don't kill him!'' Kagome said finding that little evil in her eye

''You take the fun out of everything!'' Sango said pouting

''I know. Have him ready in 15 minutes and I'll be back by then with Sessy to come get you guys ok?''

''Ok'' Then Sango shut the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru-'' Then Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist

''I'm ready unfortunately'' He said

''Good! We got 15 minutes to do whatever!''

''Whatever?'' He said smirking

''No not that kind of whatever!''

''Well then there's nothing to do.''

''I hate you, you know that?''

''Oh however did I offend you darling?''

''That crappy comeback and always having your mind in the gutter!''

''You can't blame me can you?''

''I'm blaming you right now aren't I?''

''Why are we together again?''

''Because we love each other.''

''And...?''

''Opposites attract''

''Yup'' He said kissing her neck

''You still have your mind in the gutter you know''

''I always will.''

''No doubt about that statement'' Then Kagome walked over to the balcony again. ''Isn't the view magic?''

''Yes''

''Well then Sessy you wasted our alone time because your horny mind!'' Kagome said grabbing her sidekick and putting it in her purse, and slipping on some brown sneakers.

''What times up?''

''You guessed it.''

''Why do I have to wear this fabric anyway?''

''Sesshomaru it's just some slacks and a sweater''

''Whatever''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango? Mickey?'' Kagome said knocking on their door again

''Yup were here!'' Sango said opening up the door.

''Kay guys I'm gonna go get Rin and we can go!''

''Ok well be outside!'' Sango said leading the way out.

(Rin's Room)

''Rin you here?''

''Yup. Today's Christmas eve right?'' She said coming out

''Yes. You want to come shop with us?''

''Nothing would stop me!''

''Good let's go''

(Outside)

''Ok guys I'll give you all orbs ok! But not Sessy since he can already fly.''

''Ok!'' They said together.

Kagome pointed her right hand's index finger to Miroku's feet blue orbs came under him lifting him up. Then Sango's feet. And then Rin's. They all were lifted up and began to fly towards 'Bone Eater's Well'.

''So Kagome were are we going to shop?''

''Well I forgot about my mom. So were going to 'TJMax' and 'Stain Mart' for her. My sister will keep my mother company for the time being. And since 'Super Salad' is by there we can get lunch there!''

''Good plan'' Sango said

''Yea. Well were here!'' Kagome said jumping from mid air and twirling causing wind to blow. She looked like a angel from heaven. Her hair lifted up. Then she landed with her legs crossed.

''I'm coming Kagome!'' Sango said jumping off of her orbs in mid air too. She took her boomerang and jumped on it twirling too. Her hair lifted up from the wind she caused. Sango looked like she was boomerang surfing. Then she landed on her boomerang in the ground.

''Guys come on!'' Kagome yelled to her friends

''Sorry we can't jump from mid air!'' Rin said coming

''I can'' Sesshomaru said jumping from mid air. Then he landed

''Well thanks but I was talking about people that couldn't do that.''

''Sorry miss prissy''

''Were here!'' Rin said letting the orbs devolve in the ground when she landed.

''Yes now let's go'' Miroku said walking to the well.

''Ok everyone join hands!'' Kagome said taking sango's

''Let's go!'' And the all jumped into the well. Letting the blue light over take them

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok everyone get out!'' Kagme said jumping out

''You know we don't need to be ordered around by you.'' Sesshomaru said getting out

''Fine.'' Kagome said walking out

''Mom? Were home!'' Kagome said sliding the door back.

''Kagome come here!'' Her mother said hugging her

''Mom. You're. Hurting. My. Organs. Again'' Kagome stuttered out

''Sorry my cute little cub!''

''Mom!!''

''What?''

''You embarrassing her'' Shaughnessy said coming out

''Shaughny! You're here! I haven't seen you in a long time!!'' Kagome said hugging her big sister

''Whoa there bubba I came here to see your boyfriend'' Then Kagome stopped hugging her

''Mom...'' Kagome said with flames in her eyes

''Hey! I just wanted your sister to know!''

''Kagome come on. I came her to see my little sister too!'' Shaughnessy said

''Your off the hook this time.'' Kagome said

''Ok... anyway my name is Rin.'' Rin said smiling at her mother and sister

''Hi there!'' Shaughny said

''Hi!''

''Well we better get going. Let's take my Van!'' Kagome's mother said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(After Shopping)

''Guys were 2 hours late!'' Kagome said looking at her watch.

''The guests will be at the castle any minute!'' Sango said

''We have to go now!'' Kagome said running to the well

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok remember people read 'Cold and Warm'

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: OMG!!!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: It's Christmas Eve!

Inuyasha: Did you guys get anything for me?

Denise: NOPE!

Coolgirls: Sorry (NOT)

Inuyasha: Hey I saw those prentices

Kagome: Really?

FlirtyMiyu: We don't care!

Inuyasha: Bitch-

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Coolgirls: Got him good Kagome. READ AND REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THAT STORY!


	40. Merry Christmas To All

(A/N; DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!! The moment you've all been waiting for: CHRISTMAS!!!!! Some have wondered how it would have been, some have just wanted to know what they would get each other for Christmas. Both of those desires have been unleashed in the Christmas!)

Disclaimer: EVERYONE!!!

Kagome: Yes?

Sesshomaru: What?

Sango: Yup? 

Miroku: Hello my darlings

Inuyasha: Me included?

Coolgirls: Get ready because-

Kagome: Yes?

Coolgirls: Merry Christmas!

Sango: I wish you a merry Christmas-

Rin: I wish you a merry Christmas-

Kagome: I wish you a merry Christmas-

Coolgirls: And a happy New Year!

Kagome: Coolgirls doesn't own us!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snow had finally came. Everyone was home safe and sound. In the warm covers and on soft sheets. Decorations that couldn't be beat. Yes it was a swell treat for the guests and families.

In the castle everyone had a smile on their faces as they slept. Kagome's whole family was there. Granps, Sota, Shaughnessy, and her mother. Kohaku was there too. Miroku's guardian as well. Not to mention Sesshomaru's friends were safe and sound in the castle too.

The suns finally rouse. The sun sparkled on Kagome light a light. The warm feeling on her cheek was awaking her. She woke up to turn to the side of her beloved. Though they still didn't mate yet obviously it wasn't bothering Sesshomaru.

She looked at his sleeping form. He looked so cute. She touched his soft hair and got jealous. How could someone that hasn't ever heard of a salon or shampoo before have such soft hair? It was as silky as water. And as white as snow. If he has frown lines he'd look like a old man. The thought made young Kagome giggle.

And the thought of him with a white long beard made her break out with laughter. Maybe she could get him to dress up as Santa. That would make her year if he did. She just might have to make him. As the thoughts of him saying 'Ho Ho Ho' got her laughing harder. The noise made Sesshomaru wake up with annoyance.

''Do you always have to ruin someone's slumber?'' Sesshomaru said eyes opening.

Kagome analyzed his eyes. She never took out the time to do so. They were much more beautiful then Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru's eyes were in shades of dark and light gold. Like striped.

''Well?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Merry Christmas''

''What?''

''Yesterday was Christmas Eve. Today is Christmas!'' Kagome said getting excited

''So what the big deal?''

''What the big deal? My, my fluffy-kun have I taught you nothing?''

''Never knew class was in session''

''Class-clown eh?''

''What?''

''Anyways...today is the big day get dressed we have lot's of fun to attend too!''

''Yay'' He said sarcastically

''Oh shut-up and be merry!''

''Not if you paid me too''

''I'm getting dressed'' Then Kagome took the covers off of her and shivered from the coldness ''In something warm'' She added

''(Snort) humans''

''I'm not human dummy''

Then Sesshomaru took the covers off and shivered with coldness too

''See? Even you're freezing!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Oh good lord I'm freezing my ass off!'' Sango said shivering as she picked out some clothes to wear

''I'm shutting the window'' Miroku said getting up

''Wow even Einstein couldn't think of that''

''I know call me a genius''

''Or a retard''

''What was that?''

''Nothing. So Miroku you know what day it is?''

''The day I get alone time with you?''

''No dummy it's Christmas!''

''Don't know how I got passed that''

''Whatever''

''I love you too''

''Merry Christmas''

''Merry Christmas''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Wow who knew these kimono's could make me warmer?'' Kagome said combing her hair

''I did'' Sesshomaru said sitting on the bed ''Must you always take time to do the simplest things?''

''Ok Sesshomaru go to the Christmas tree and wait for me there. I'm gonna go get everyone else up and ready for the gatherings. From the Christmas tree I'll give everyone what we will do from there ok?'' Kagome said lifting herself from the ground

''Hn. But hurry''

''Ok see you in 20 minutes!'' Then Kagome flew out the door.

Sesshomaru was not in a hurry to get to the Christmas tree just to be tempted for what he got and what she did. He simply sat on the the bed looking at the ceiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome flew to the farthest side of the castle to work her way back to the front. Instead of going father and father. She was singing Christmas jiggles in her head as many times as the days in the year.

Kagome found a kimono just her luck; that was green and red. And had little whit snowflakes on it. It looked like it was made for Christmas. And Sesshomaru said he didn't care about what she wore.

She flew to the last door in the castle and knocked. Out came someone that looked like she was old and had a white haori on and white pants. It was;

''Keade!'' Kagome said hugging her

''Kagome! I haven't seen ye in so long. Ye Kagome have grown. I heard ye left Inuyasha and went into training. I am right aren't I?''

''Yes Keade. I hope you agree with my actions.''

''Oh I don't care. Ye love Sesshomaru-sama''

''And Sesshomaru loves me. Come Keade go to the main part of the castle. There will be an enormous tree there with decorations on them. Sesshomaru will be they're waiting.''

''Thank you Kagome. One more thing I brought something for Sango that she will love to have'' Keade handed it to her

''Keade! She'll love to have it back!''

(A/n; can you guess what it was? Find out later.)

''See you Keade. I'm off to tell the others''

''See ye too Kagome''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Keade! Your here merry Christmas!'' Sango said coming out of her room running out to her.

''Hello Sango glad to see ye back. I have someone Kagome would love to have back. Could ye keep it a present for her?''

(A/N; Can you guess what it is?)

''Oh I'd love too. See you later Keade.''

''Ye too''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Kagome see told over half of the people in the castle already. She saw 3 rooms left. She was eager to be finished so she could come to the Christmas tree already. Another knock and a open she smiled to the lord of the eastern lands.

''Good morning and Merry Christmas Rouja I'm glad you could join us'' Kagome said smiling at him

(Ok people this may sound weird but I can't remember a name I made up myself. Isn't that pathetic? so if I spelled it wrong you know why)

''You too Kagome-sama. You too make great couple. Thank you for melting the ice in his heart''

''Actually I just feel in love. By doing so I think I have.''

''Sesshomaru and I are great friends. Sesshomaru has really changed because of you''

''In a god way?''

''But of course!''

''Oh ok see you at the Christmas tree!'' Kagome said flying off

''You too!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Damn that women what's taking her ass so long?' Sesshomaru thought looking at the presents.

'You know you just want to know what she got you'

'So what? You do too!'

'That might be true but I'm not looking at those boxes like they're a treasure chest begging to be opened'

'Whatever if she doesn't come in two minutes someone will get a-'

''Hello everyone! And merry Christmas to all!'' Kagome said flying fast towards the tree.

''I know some of you still really don't know what Christmas is about well it's part of my religion. I am a Christian. This is were we get Christmas from. Get it?''

Everyone's head nodded

''Now today is a holiday globally. Also I would want to say my family is here. Shaughny my biological sister. Sota my brother. Granps my Grandpa.'' Then she flew up higher

''Ok everyone you're all anxious to know what to do first. Well me and my mother cooked lots of food for all. So that means we eat first. After that we all open presents. Now don't worry I bought stuff for all of you. When we get through with that you're free to have a merry Christmas!''

Kagome escorted everyone to the dinning room. Everyone looked in awe as they saw the Decorations. The was a rocking Santa playing many songs and lights from various places.

''Kagome you've officially outdone your self twice.'' Sesshmaru said sitting down looking at all the food.

''Thanks.'' She said sitting down.

When everyone was seated it looked like the biggest family in history. Kids, teens, old, middle aged, young, and more.

Then Rouja got up and clicked his glass that sent a wave of cling down the whole room.

''I would like to have a toast to the person that was kind enough to do this, all of this just for the repayment of company. Kagome. Almost _Lady _Kagome.''

''To Kagome.'' Her sister said

''To Kagome!'' Everyone echoed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the feast was over, and everyone's bellies were full beyond compare everyone made their way out to the Christmas tree.

''Everyone get you stuff!!'' Kagome said

Then everyone dove for his or her unknown presents. After they got their stuff. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sango's stuff was left under there

''Kagome you first'' Sango said

''Ok.''

Then Kagome picked up all her boxes and held one up.

_'To Kagome, From Sesshomaru'_ one said. Kagome was so eager to see what it was she tore the small box open. It was a black case. She opened it up and saw, a ring.

A ring. The most beautiful one she had ever seen in her life. It was a 32' carrot diamond. And it sparkled like a rainbow in the light. The band was pure gold. And in the graving inside the band it said

'_To Kagome. My pride and joy. Beloved'_

Kagome was so shocked she teared up. The tear landed on the ring. It sparkled again showing another rainbow. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

''Sesshomaru-Sesshomaru!'' Kagome said getting up and hugging him tears running down her cheek from joy.

Sesshomaru gave a thumb-up to Sango. Sango just smiled. Then she mouthed the words 'You Owe Me'. And he mouthed back 'I know'

''Kagome you still have presents left'' Sango said. Kagome opened up her other things she got

A Zune. A credit card. Chocolates. Playstation3. Nitendo Wii. But that wasn't her last present.

''Kagome I think this would be the best present ever to you.'' Keade said walking over to her. And in the arms lay Shippo.

''Shippo? Shippo!'' Kagome said hugging him

''Mommy! I've missed you so much!''

''I've missed you too'' She said a tear flowing down her cheek.

''Open up your presents Sesshomaru!'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru got mostly new weapons, which were his favorite things. Then he saw the present Kagome got him. He opened it eagerly.

He saw a small box the same size as Kagome. He opened t up and he saw a ring. It was a ring that had more band then diamond. Over all it did match Kagome's. He smiled and gave Kagome a kiss.

''Thank you Kagome''

''Your welcome.'' She said blushing.

''It's time for you to open up you presents!'' Miroku said coming behind her

''Ok.''

Sango opened up the presents that she adored. She got aromatheapy and clothes from Kagome. A Ipod and laptop from Rin. And a Gucci purse and cellphone case from Shaughnessy.

''Sango I have a present for you that you will cherish.'' Kagome said opening up her arms. And they lay Kilala. Sango welled up with tears remembering how Kilala and her were on their own helping each other. Sango took Kilala and cried.

''Merry Christmas to all!'' Kagome said looking at the dark night

''And to all a good night!'' Sango said turing in to her room with Kilala still in her hands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru it's like were married now'' Kagome said looking at her ring getting into the bed

''I don't know what that is.''

''Well of course you don't.''

''I think Christmas was a good day for me'' Seshomaru said coming into the bed

''I'm glad you say so.''

''Maybe Christmas isn't so bad.''

''It's the greatest time of year''

''Agreed''

''You have changed my life so much you know that?''

''I'm glad too.''

''I'm glad you came into my life. I think this was the greatest day of my life''

''I love you Sesshomaru''

''I love you too Kagome''

''Merry Christmas''

''Merry Christmas''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done! I hope you liked this Christmas chappie or not. If you dissapointed with it or not. I think I did my best on it. Flames ARE welcomed for this chappie

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Kagome: Merry Christmas!

Coolgirls: You too!

Inuyasha: I actually got some stuff for Christmas!

Denise: Well Christmas is special

Flirtymiyu: And not matter how much we detest you we couldn't leave you out

Sesshomaru: I could have

Koga: I definitely could have

Sango: Well that's you guys!

Sesshomaru'swife123: Hi!

Coolgirls: Hi!

Kagome: Merry Christmas everyone!

Coolgirls: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	41. Just A Auther's Note

Ok I know this is random but DOES ANYONE READ THIS ANYMORE? Sounds like I'm greedy but seriously. I mean, I have 72 reviews and 40 chappies. That's a upper of 32 reviews. I would like to stay STOP FORGETING TO R&R!!! I would like to have 95 reviews by the end of this month or sooner but if I don't get reviews that's ttly useless to think!

Also I would like to say that December 19 I'm going to Arizona so when I don't put a chappie on there you'll know why,hopefully they have internet on the planes. I will be in Arizona for 4 days so if I get internet on the plane I can write a chappie there.

Another thing, Sesshomaru'swife123 I don't know if you e-mailing me but I'm not getting e-mails. I made a forum that we can talk on, on my auther's page. And if you need help go to this link and we can talk ok? and seriously I want you to come here RIGHT NOW. We seriously need to talk!


	42. Never Forget The Past Even If It Was Bad

(A/N; I'm doing great! Thanks everyone for liking the last chappie!)

Disclaimer: EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Yea?

Sango: Seriously

Coolgirls: What's got you bugging Christmas was yesterday!

Sesshomaru: Not to mention that New Year's coming up soon

Miroku: Won't that be great?

Kagome: Ugh

Sesshomaru'swife123: Well actually, Miroku can redeem his hentai self.

Sango: That's sound like a good plan.

Kagome: Yea who knew?

Miroku: Oh.no.

Coolgirls: I DON'T OWN ANYONE UP THERE!! (Especially Sesshomaru'swife123 lol) 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up with the sun in her eyes. She got up and tensed. Flying must have tightened her legs. Her leg mussels were killing her

''Ugh flying can be a pain in the but sometimes''

''Shut-up''

''You shut-up!'' She said punching his arm hardly

''What a wake-up call.''

''You asked for it.''

''I don't think that was on the menu''

''You started it.''

''Whatever.''

''We've came a long way'' Kagome said changing the petty subject

''What do you mean?''

''Sesshomaru you'd think that this would happen? Above all things!''

''Your right.''

''I know. I mean we use to be enemies''

''That blew each other's arms off''

''Hey I gave your arm back!''

''But it hurt like the seven hells were coming up my spine''

''Well at the time-''

''I know. I was the bad guy.''

''To think we sleep in the same bed at night.''

''What were the odds?''

''There weren't any. This was beyond belief for the odds''

''You're right.''

''Aren't I always?''

''What lead me too your heart Kagome?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well there must be some explanation for this''

''For this what?''

''Relationship.''

''I guess your right. Sesshomaru I really don't know.''

'Yes you do he has hottie hottie hottie written on his forehead.'

'I don't look at those things in a guy'

'Well you definitely saw those things on that guy. Look at him he's so gorgeous!'

'He might be fairly cute but that-'

'Cute? The guy looks like a god!'

'You sound really shallow looking at his face instead of his heart'

'Well when his heart was still black his face was still hot as hell!'

'Getting off he point here!'

'So?'

''Well Sesshomaru what drove me to your heart?'' Kagome said

''Your change of moods. Your passion for everyone around you. No matter who he or she was. And most importantly you eyes.''

''What? My eyes?''

''Kagome your heart could tell a million lies. But your violet eyes never stopped sparking. They never were dull. The never stop shining. Even when you transform. Your blue ice eyes never stopped looking so icy.''

''Wow Sesshomaru''

''What? I just told the truth''

'Oh god. But I didn't tell him the truth!'

'You should'

'NOT helping!'

'Whatever'

''Sesshomaru, um I lied. I know what drove me to you. And it was...was...'' Kagome started blushing furiously

''What?''

''It was your looks Sesshomaru ok? Your gorgeous.''

''Well. I'm surprised Kagome''

''How?''

''Most women like me for power.''

''Really?''

''Kagome I know that you aren't the power greedy type. But most women are.''

''Oh.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So were shall we go today?'' Kagome said

''I don't know''

''I have a idea!''

''What?''

''We should go to the place we first met.''

''Why?''

''Don't you wanna see the past again?''

''My past wasn't a field of roses Kagome.''

''Well the first place a couple meets is always magical!''

''You know what else is magical?''

''No not that again Sesshomaru.''

''I don't get how were married and-''

''Shut-it. Don't even think about it''

''SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW!!'' Screamed a familiar voice

''Speak of the devil'' Sesshomaru said getting up and heading to the door.

''Not here. Not now. Kami why do you always do this to me? Christmas was just yesterday!'' Kagome said moaning

When Sesshomaru opened up the door he saw Inuyasha dripping Tetsusaiga in his hands

''Inuyasha what is it now? I was in the middle of talking''

''To who? Is Kagome in there you asswhole? She better not be or I'll sock her in the face''

''Inuyasha stop the foul language if I never talked garbage to you. Second, it is none of you business if she is or not. An lastly get out of my face.''

''She is in there isn't she? That dirty whore. I'll kill her for sure'' Kagome heard that little remark. And now it was time for an ass whooping for that hanyou

''Let me tell you something bitch'' Kagome said holding Inuyasha up by the neck. ''One you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. Second I am in here got a problem with that? And third I'm not a whore. But I'd give you the title from jumping from girl to girl.''

''Why are in here with him?''

''Because he's my mate-to-be'' She answered simply

''You whore. Koga probably didn't want your sluty ass''

Kagome was going to cry. He couldn't have just left well enough alone. Sesshomaru sensed the sadness in her aura. His eyes flashed red. But Kagome wouldn't cry. Not for him.

''Inuyasha you don't understand that I'm holding your neck right now do you? I'll just make it more visible for you.'' Then she squeezed his neck to the point he couldn't breathe. His face turned from red to blue. Then from blue to purple. Than black. She let his neck go.

He dropped to the ground weak and gasping for some source of air. She almost cut off his circulation of air. If she squeezed any longer and let go his lungs would close up and he would be able to breathe even if his neck wasn't being held up.

He took in a large amount of air in and breathed out. When his face turned back to a fairly good color Inuyasha opened his mouth to insult some more. But Kagome wasn't even half done with him. He stood up.

Kagome went into her quick speed to get behind him without him knowing. She kicked him in the back forcing some wind power in her foot to make him fly and have impact when he fell to the ground. He lifted in the air so high some might have thought he was flying. Then Kagome flew up to his level and punched him in the face so hard she stopped the impact of her launching him off the ground. And had him landing for the ground.

Kagome knew that she punched him so hard he would surely fall on his head when he landed. Causing instant death. She thought of letting that happen, but then she wanted to preserve killing him later. She stopped him in mid air, and put Him closer to the ground so he wouldn't die but he wouldn't be un-harmed. Then she dropped him.

He landed with a thud. Being knocked out completely. He had a dislocated jaw from the punch and a fractured spine from her kick. All in all she beat his ass up pretty bad. She felt bad for a second.

She felt guilty too. Maybe she just should have punched his ass out the door. Or kicked. She was going to put his dislocated jaw back in place. And fix his spine. But after that, out the door he went.

She bended down took his jaw in her hand and popped it back in place. He shot up in a flash moaning in pain. Then she took a root form the ground up with her fingers, stuck it in his back. The root fixed the fracture and came out with a jerk. He yelped in pain from it all but in his mind he was grateful she did that for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Inuyasha do you see?'' Kagome said walking towards him. He took a step back getting scared. She smiled evily sensing his fright.

''Inuyasha I won't hurt you anymore for the time being. I have enough. I could have easily sat you but I felt like doing more. Inuyasha why are you here?''

''I came to get you before you beat me half to death.''

''Sit-boy. That is for coming to get me after I never wanted to see you again. Sit-boy. That is for calling me a whore again''

''Kagome don't you forgive me? Don't you want to give me a second chance?''

''Inuyasha I love somebody else now. You have Kikyo. That is what you wanted. You made your bed now lay in it Inuyasha. I forgive you Inuyasha. I said that before. But I will **never **forget the despair you caused me.''

''Kagome I love you.''

''Sorry pal Sesshomaru beat you to the chase. Which remember is me.''

''But he could never love a human.''

''Half-brother do you think a human could do that to you? A female human none the less?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't kick but you know!''

''We both witnessed that you could.''

''Then what are you Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked butting in

''I don't know. But I'm miko mixed with something else.''

''Kagome I'll just me be leaving then.''

''Inuyasha-'' Kagome said grabbing his wrist

''Yes Kagome?''

''I wish that we could be friends again I really do.''

''I do too Kagome. Hopefully once again.''

''Keep in touch.'' Kagome added

''I hope too.''

''Don't forget Inuyasha''

''I would never Kagome''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Inuyasha left Kagome walked away. Leaving Sesshomaru asking her what's the matter. Kagome just said that she needed time alone.

Kagome left the western lands and went to the God tree. The place were all her adventures happened.

She remembered the first day she came to the fudaul aura. She remembered the adventures. Shooting that god forsaken shikon no tama. And everything else that came with it. Her new found friends and enemies Naraku, Koga, and Sesshomaru. And she remembered falling in love with Inuyasha. How he always loved ramen. The castle beyond the looking glass.

A tear dropped on the Shinboku god tree. She sat at the trees roots remembering. She wanted to be friends with Inuyasha again. He could still be a friend to her couldn't he?

Kagome knew that maybe one day they could be friends once more. She smiled at the thought. Maybe having Inuyasha as a friend wouldn't be so bad. Even if she couldn't be friends with him she would never forget.

She would never forget.

And she hopes neither would he.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I actually like this chappie. I hope you did too. Tell me if they should be friends. If you don't think they should then I won't make them friends.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Sesshomaru: What the hell was that all about?

Kagome: I don't know

Coolgirls: Peeps I want to not have fighting anymore

Sango: But we don't like Inuyasha!

Coolgirls: You can hate him all you want here

Denise: Yay!

Sesshomaru'swife123: So we can hate him here but not the story?

Coolgirls: That's what I'm debating

Flirymiyu: Oh!

Rin: I still hate Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: I'm glad I got someone with me

Inuyasha: HEY!

Sesshomaru: Whatever

Coolgirls: READ AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	43. A Suggestion For Truce With Sessy SHORT!

(A/N; Ok I'm back! I'm glad you like the last chappie! I never did a flashback before. But Inuyasha was a pain in the a$$ if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong I don't really hate him but Sesshomaru's hotter so I'm making him the good guy.)

Disclaimer: COOLGIRLS!!

Coolgirls: Sessy and Kags I'm not telling you anything so go away

Inuyasha: No it's me

Coolgirls: Well that's just worse

Inuyasha: HEY!

Coolgirls: What do you want already?

Inuyasha: Why do I have to be the bad guy?

Coolgirls: I just explained it in my author's note above dummy!

Inuyasha: Well Sesshomaru is not more beautiful then me.

Coolgirls: What are you? In love with yourself?

Inuyasha: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful

Coolgirls: Well your not ugly-EWWW I can't believe I'm even writing that!

Inuyasha: See everyone agrees

Kagome: Actally Sesshomaru is 1000 hotter then you

Coolgirls: THANK-YOU!

Inuyasha: Your both jealous.

Coolgirls: Sure and your not a incompetent loser

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Coolgirls: I MENT SARCASM! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT I'M ABOUT TO HURT ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome rest. Dinner will be served later. And you **will** eat'' Sesshomaru said laying her back on the bed

''Fine. But I'd rather go kill some familiar people I know''

''Kagome...''

''Fine! Your treating me like a baby''

''Because you're acting like one.''

''Am not!''

''Am too!'' He augued back

''Am not!''

''Yes you are. Sadly I think I am too. Just go to bed''

''Ok fluffy''

''(growl)''

''I wove you to fluffy-kun!''

''(growl)''

''Just take a joke Sessy!''

''Not when you're giving me pet names''

''Sorry you don't have a sense of humor''

''I can sometimes''

''Whatever. Just go''

''Rude maybe?''

''Sessy get out!'' Se said throwing a pillow at him

''Fine''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow I never knew Sesshomaru cared that much. What am I saying? He loves me. Why does everyone want us to mate anyway? Well I know were gonna have to some time. But seriously what's the rush?' Kagome pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

'Is this some sort of karma reflection? Is Naraku apart of this mate or bust ordeal?' The thought made her get up and get ready to gag.

'Is this surreal? Does Sesshomaru team up with Inuyasha and Naraku to break me? Is he making me fall for him to break me in too and laugh about it?' She threw-up. Even belly emptied she still heaved.

'No he isn't un-honorable. He has more morals. Besides why would he do that for no reason? It would be a waste to him'

'Then again he may be under a spell. But it could be logic. I mean, look at the guy he actually is showing feelings for another! He's Mr.Frezzer after all.'

'Well no. He's Mr.Warm to me. I'm special to him. That's it! I'm special to him. After all this awhile I was blunt. But now, I'm special to him!' Kagome left the bathroom and went under the sheets again.

Kagome fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome wake up!'' Sango said shaking her

''Wha-''

''Dinner is gonna be served in 45 minutes!''

''So?''

''The lords of the eastern lands and his mate are to be here!''

''Oh!'' Kagome said getting up

Once again it happened. Girls getting ready like chaos.

''Were's the lipgloss?'' Sango asked getting into a green Kimono

''Do you have the brush?'' Kagome asked giving the lipgloss to her

''Yup here'' Then sango trip over the curling iron cord and tripped over Kagome.

''Crap Sango get off me!'' Kagome shrieked trying to not wrinkle her red and white Kimono

''Sorry!'' Sango said getting up ''Need a hand?'' She asked

''Well duh'' Kagome said taking her hand

''Done ladies?'' Miroku said coming in

''Just about'' Kagome said putting her curled hair over her shoulders

''Yup'' Sango said and took Miroku's hand to be led to the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome came in a minute before she was late. She couldn't decide which highlights to chose. She just used green and red ones. With her hair curled she looked more beautiful. If she knew it or not. Which of course, she didn't.

When she entered the room, everyone was looking at her. She thought something was wrong so she fiddled with her clothes. Then she smiled to everyone and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Sango was seated by her side and Miroku and so on.

Kagome got up and got everyone's attention.

''Hello everyone I am Kagome. Some had heard of me here and some have not. My good friends are here with me today. One of them is my sister Sango. As some may know she is a demon slayer.'' Then all the demons got a fright look on their faces

''But rest assured she will hurt no one. She and I have trained. I am a...well I don't really know what I am but I am not human. I guess I'm a miko and something else. I have the elements of earth, wind, and purification. You have all seen the Christmas tree. It was my doing.''

''Furthermore I am looking forward to having Christmas here with you all.'' Then Kagome sat down. Then Sesshomaru stood up

''I am lord of the western lands and ruler. Kagome has helped my with my lands tremendously. With her ability of earth she made more trees and keeps my lands safe. All of do not know but-'' Then Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and gestured her to stand up.

''Kagome is my mate-to-be.''

And everyone gasped. They all didn't know that he would even have enough pride to say her full name without insult. This women must be perfect. Other wise him loving someone is false. All of his friends were happy for him.

They all knew she was beautiful. And by her speech and honoring someone else was uncommon. She must be kind caring and able to put up with Sesshomaru. Did she melt his ice?

''You all know me as lord and ruler of the eastern lands. But since we have a _special _guest that doesn't know me, my name is Rouja Dikomu. I am glad Sesshomaru has finally found someone. She is beautiful and kind.'' He gave her a smile. She smiled back. Then Rouja sat down.

''My fellow friends and now family I explain what Christmas is. Christmas is like family time. Everyone gathers around enjoying the music. Presents and food. It's the greatest time of year. We forget anything horrid in the past and think about the new ear and beginnings. Does anyone want to join us for it?'' Kagome asked

''I will'' Said Rouja

Then everyone stood up

''Wow. Um thanks everyone. I have Christmas presents for you all. Tomorrow is Christmas eve so if there's anyone missing from the event bring him or her then. Until then I wish everyone the best!''

Kagome sat down. No one ate. Why? Oh Sesshomaru had to eat first. Sesshomaru took the first bite. Then she did. Then everyone finally started eating.

''It seems everyone has took a liking to you Kagome'' Sesshomaru said

''Really?''

''Yes''

''I'm so happy we'll have more Christmas people around!''

''Me too''

''You are''

''As long as I'm with you Kagome''

''As long as I'm with you too Sessy''

''That's dreaded nickname again?''

''I love you too Sessy''

''Just don't call me that in front of my friends''

''Ok Sessy''

''Funny''

''I know''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done with the chappie I hope you liked it!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: Why doesn't anyone want to admire my beauty?

Kagome: Because no one likes a idiot obsessed with himself

FlirtyMiyu: Yea it's unatrattive

Inuyasha: I know you are but what am I?

Denise: A selfish idiot

Coolgirls: Nice one

Denise: Thanks

Inuyasha: Bit-

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHH my hair!

Flirtymiyu: Idiot

Coolgirls: You said it. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	44. Chapter 43 REDONE!

(A/N; To clear this up: Now I'm not mad. I was frustrated. Ok yea I was mad lol. I don't have the best story. But everyone I want to say that after this story is over there will be a sequel. And I know that it will be a good sequel. Also: Obviously people think that they should be friends. Ok. I'll try. I'm not a Inuyasha hater but I like Sesshomaru more :).)

Disclaimer: MIROKU!!!

Miroku: What?

Coolgirls: Well what are your New Year's resolutions?

Miroku: To never talk to you again

Coolgirls: Do you know I could kill you...

Miroku: But you don't own us...

Coolgirls: But I could definitely hurt you...

Miroku: 0.o

Coolgirls: Haha. I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sesshomaru I'm getting worried. Kagome hasn't returned since yesterday!'' Sango said pacing around.

''Kagome said that she would return when she was ready.''

''Well something isn't right I'm going to look for her-''

''No.''

''What?'' She said astonished

''I'll go. I will be faster anyway.''

''Right. Be safe. Your my brother-in-law now.''

''Thank you.''

And that he was off to find if she was all right or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was on the same old root. Looking as if she died and already passed and her body was left behind. Her hair was ok. She looked so pale and gone. Though a single tear didn't show up on her face.

Kagome felt so wrong. Like she was so foul. Was it wrong she loved Sesshomaru? Did she really betray Inuyasha? She had a very good reason too! Well, she didn't really betray him she left him in the dust.

Kagome couldn't trust him anymore. She would try. She would try to be friends with him. She didn't know why he was so immature all the time. Then it smacked her in the face like a 50-pound brick. Inuyasha was still seventeen. She was seventeen too. But, when she was 15 she was as mature as he was. Now she's a mature as a nineteen-year-old. No wonder.

Kagome was going to have a truce with Inuyasha. She could never forget what he had say and done to her. But she would have to make peace. Or the next time she sees him he might have a death wish without knowing.

She would like to have Inuyasha around again. But how would Sesshomaru take it? As if he was stealing me away from him? Or me falling for him again? Eww. I could never have a romantic thought about Inuyasha again. The thought made her wince.

So it was settled. Keep the peace with Inuyasha. Then her stomach growled. And get something to eat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was flying at top speed. When he spotted her he stopped flying and fell to the ground landing in front of her.

''What?'' She asked walking towards Keade's hut were Inuyasha lives

''Kagome you've been gone since yesterday, what's happened?''

''I'm going to go make peace with Inuyasha.''

''Why?''

''Because Sesshomaru, don't you think after all the things I've been with him I should stop the conflict?'' She asked

''I guess...''

''Sesshomaru I'm not wanting to go talk to him. But he used to be a huge part of my life. I just can't shove all those good and bad times away''

''You do make a point.''

''That is why I want him and me to be friends again.'' Then her stomach growled again ''And lunch'' she added.

''Kagome you know how I _feel_ about him.''

''But maybe you guys could have...a...truce?'' She asked timidly

''When hell freezes over''

''But Sesshomaru!''

''Never in my holy grave will I come to terms with that forbidden hanyou. Not after the way he hurt you.''

''Sesshomaru it's o-''

''Never **ever** do you say it was ok that he broke you in two.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok everyone I know that was short but I have to go help my mom buy Arizona tickets! I will have part two tomorrow!

Fuunies With Sessy-Kun

Sesshomaru: What a chapter

Coolgirls: Hey I have to go buy tickets

Sesshomaru: I would never have a truce with that fithy half-breed

Coolgirls: Now, now watch your langauge SIT-BOY! 

Sesshomaru: Shit!-

Coolgirls: SIT-BOY!

Denise: Hey guys what's u-

Coolgirls: SIT-BOY!

Flirtymiyu: What's with all the sits?

Seshomaru'swife123: Yea seriously

Kagome: Sesshomaru was just being foul

Denise: I didn't see him do anything

Sesshomaru'swife123: Me there

Coolgirls: You'll know soon enough...(evil grin)

Rin: Creepy...

Sango: You said it

Coolgirls: READ AND REVIEW FOR THE CHAPPIES SAKE!!!


	45. There Differences Can Become A Truce?

(A/N; Ok everyone thx for the reviews! Yes the rivalry will soon stop. We all hope!)

Disclaimer: INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: What?

Coolgirls: What are your new's year revelations?

Inuyasha: To have Sesshomaru's head on a silver platter

Kagome: Bad doggy! SIT-BOY!

Coolgirls: By the time New Year's Eve comes his head we'll be on a silver platter!

Kagome: (giggle) I know

Inuyasha: The thought of a broken part of my dead body is amusing to you? You people are all insane!

Denise134: Ah baka, we just think it's funny

Coolgirls: Yea! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA'S HEAD...yet

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''But Sesshomaru-''

''No buts!''

''Once again you treating me like a baby!''

''Because you acting like one!''

''I'm not I just gave a suggestion to you!''

''You were trying to leave me!''

''Sesshomaru, why would I ever do that?'' Kagome asked getting really seriously

''I don't know how your mind works!''

Inuyasha was watching them from Keade's hut. And his jaw almost dropped clean off. Why would Sesshomaru have a fight? With Kagome none the less! Why hasn't he just killed her off by now? What the hell was going on?

Maybe Kagome really did melt the ice in his heart. But put up a barrier of ice bricks against me? He was confused. Why would Kagome be mad at me anyway?

'**What do you mean why? You broke her heart you imbulsel!'**

'Kagome never loved me!'

**'Are you damn blind? She almost died for your oblivious ass!'**

'Oh. I would have mated her sooner...'

**'YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD A BRAIN SOONER!'**

'Stop getting your hair in a wad shall we?'

Then he was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So your back'' Kikyo said coming out of the hut.

''No you are-Kikyo?'' Kagome asked

''Who else would I be you?" Kikyo said laughing the must revolting laughter

''Eww. Kikyo you laughing grids my gears.'' Kagome said putting her hands on her ears

''Don't speak to me like th-''

''Kikyo, **shut-up.''** Inuyasha said

''So what are you here for?'' Inuyasha asked

''Inuyasha we-'' Then Sesshomaru gave her daggers

''I mean, _I _have came to have a truce. Inuyasha I would like to be friends again.''

Inuyasha gave her a confused look

''I thought you hated us.'' He asked slyly

''Well I do hate _one_ of you. Inuyasha your not that one.'' Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder ''Unless, you don't want to be friends again.''

''Kagome that's all I ever wanted.''

A tear almost escaped her eye. ''Inuyasha thank you.''

''Whoa there. You are never to talk to this betraying whore reincarnation of mine again! You know that!'' Kikyo said slapping Kagome's hand off of her shoulder

''Oh you didn't want to call her a whore'' Sesshomaru said stepping back.

''I'll say, it hurts!'' Inuyasha said touching his once dislocation jaw

''What can this bitch do to me?'' Kikyo asked

''Um you shouldn't have called her that ether'' Sesshomaru said looking at her whipping hair as she was transforming

''Saying that hurts too'' Inuyasha said touching his once broken spine.

''You guys need to act like men.''

''No. Correction-You need to value your life more. Because after this I do not think it will be everlasting.'' Sesshomaru said

''What are you-AHH!'' Kikyo said as she was punched in the face.

''Hey bitch what's cracking? Maybe your face after this-'' Kagome said transformed and punched her again. Kikyo was knocked out and on the ground with blood in her mouth that came out.

''Eww. Kikyo can't you fight like a man? Ah, well I guess it's just all talk and no action.'' Kagome said.

''Maybe I can be a challenge'' Naraku said coming out.

He whipped one of his disgusting tentacles at her. She jumped it easily and took her staff and put it one his tentacle. A blue light was brought and his whole half of his body was disintegrated. Naraku gasped and ran away.

''DAMNIT! Is there ANYONE that will stay and fight me?''Kagome asked going back to her original form.

''Your just to strong Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said grabbing her waist and lifting her into the air with him.

''Well you coming or not?'' Kagome asked when she kissed Sesshomaru and turned around

''I'm sorry I lost my flying wings yesterday.'' Inuyasha said looking at the couple

''Sorry!'' Kagome said and gave him some orbs and he lifted him self-up. ''Hey these things are cool!''

''Thank you.'' Kagome said

''We should be moving along.'' Sesshomaru said and took off until Inuyasha told them to hold up

''What?'' Kagome asked

''What about Kikyo?''

''What about her?'' Kagome asked

''We can't just leave her there!'' Inuyasha said

''I can'' Kagome said

''As can I'' Sesshomaru said agreeing.

''Fine but I'm going to go get her later''

''Whatever'' Kagome said

''So what about you too having a truce?'' Kagome asked when they were half way there.

''NO!'' They both said at the same time

''But what about-''

''**NO.''** They said again.

''Fine but there's no harm done when you believe

''Whatever'' Inuyasha said. ''...So have you to mated?'' Inuyasha asked

''Inuyasha sit-boy''

''What the hell was that for?"

''That is not any of your business. You will know soon enough if we had.'' Sesshomaru said

''Shut-up!'' Kagome said

''I love you too'' Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck

''Big fat eww.'' Inuyasha said

''Sit-boy''

'So maybe Sesshomaru and Inuyasha haven't had a truce. They still haven't ripped off each other's heads yet. I guess that the first step to a truce between them right? Maybe I can get someone for Inuyasha. Instead of that dead bitch.' Kagome thought.

Kagome looked at the too brothers-er half brothers. They were almost the same but different in many ways. Sesshomaru's face was calm and relaxing. It made you want to touch his face.

As for Inuyasha's face that was fierce. He looked ready to fight at any time. Any place. Inuyasha was the person that you would look at and smile. Maybe even laugh.

Inuyasha was definitely a fierce crackling fire.

Sesshomaru was an icy cold ice brick.

Maybe they did have some big differences.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok everyone I hope you liked it! No they didn't have a truce but that'll be far away from now I hope you know. Sesshomaru might have been willing to be nice and say he loved Kagome. But he won't be so willing to say that he will be peaceful towards Inuyasha.

And Inuyasha is just to prideful.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Sesshomaru: COOLGIRLS!

Coolgirls: What?

Sesshomaru: How could you ever think that I would have a truce with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yea how could you?

Flirtymiyu: Guys stop crowing her

Inuyasha: Why don't you back off?

Sesshomaru'swife123: Hey stop being mean to her you baka!

Inuyasha: Why don't you go shove that up your-

Denise134: Hey quit being mean Inuyasha!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT-BOY! SIT-BOY! SIT-BOY!

Flirtymiyu: Thank you Kagome

Kagome: Hey no problem

Coolgirls: READ AND REVIEW!


	46. Shptest chappie ever but I'm tired so

(A/N; OMG I am SO sorry I haveven't upadated sooner. I guess I was busy. Anyway atleast I'm doing one now eh? Anyway, thx for liking my chappie!)

Disclaimer: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: What?

Coolgirls: What are your New Year's Resolutons?

Kagome: I don't know?

Coolgirls: Well you should!

Kagome: Oh kami

Coolgirls: What?

Kagome: You shouldn't keep asking us that

Coolgirls: I can't help it!

Kaogme: You better try

Coolgirls: Whatever

Kagome: Uh-huh

Coolgirls: I DON'T OWN MISS MEANY OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can't believe Kagome is forgiving him' Sesshomaru thought

'Why would she?' His mind replied

'She was right.'

'About fogiving him???'

'No. Of course she wasn't right about that!'

'Then what?'

'She said that no matter how hard the past was, she can't let go of it. Like it was her life. I have to admit, she spent a good amount of her time with him. It would be hard to forget it all.'

'You do have a point but...'

'What?'

'How could you be okay with Inuyasha coming?'

'I'm not!'

'Obviously you are since you haven't beaten him to death'

'So your saying that I'm friends with him now?'

'No but it damn sure seems like it'

'(growl)'

'But you know...'

'(growl)'

'I didn't mean it like that honest!'

'(GROWL)'

'Um yea...see you Sesshomaru!'

''Sesshomaru you ok?'' Kagome asked nuzzleing him

''Yea I'm fine don't worry''

'Wow, Kagome did melt the ice in his heart!' Inuyasha

'Um let's see...DUH!'

'Whatever'

''Kay were here!'' Kagome said jumping from mid air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok it's 12:30 right now and I'm SOO tired Good night!


	47. More Drama Ahead? ALREADY?

(A/N; I am SOOO sorry for the short chappie. It was 12:00 or something and I was wayyy tired. Anyway this chappie won't be short!)

Disclaimer: SANGO!

Sango: Yea?

Coolgirls: What are you-

Kagome: COOLGIRLS!

Coolgirls: What?

Kagome: Quit asking people that!

Coolgirls: What? Why?

Sesshomaru: It is bringing great annoyance to us all.

Coolgirls: I can't help it!

Kagome: I don't care.

Sango: You mean to tell me that she's been asking all of you guys?

Sesshomaru: Indeed

Coolgirls: You guys are meanie weenies!

Sesshomaru: I am not a weenie

Kagome: I am not mean!

Coolgirls: yes you are! I DONT'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEIR MEAN!!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Inuyasha someone will show you the door-'' Sesshomaru said

''Inuyasha I will show you your room ok?'' Kagome said cupping her hand over his mouth

''Um,...Kagome can we talk in private for a second?'' Inuyasha asked

''Ok Inuyasha...''

''I forbid you to talk to her-'' Sesshomaru got interutped again

''Inuyasha let's just go before Sesshomaru goes nuts'' She said smiling that he growled at her. Oh how she loved to act like a bitch sometimes.

''Are you blind women? I don't get nuts for some women'' Sesshomaru said

''Actually that's a women you said you were in _love_ with remember?'' Kagome said asking sadly

''Yes I remember just stop acting so sad.''

''Ok!'' She said grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and pushing him into the garden.

''Wow you did all that?'' Inuyasha asked looking at all the trees and flowers

''Yup and I take care of them too.'' Kagome said taking orbs out of herself and putting them on trees.

''Wow. How did you get this power?''

''I don't really know sadly. And worse is I don't know what I'm mixed with. It's like not knowing who you are and not knowing were you come from.'' She said shoulders slumping

''Like what I felt like as a kid when I didn't know what a half-breed is?'' Inuyasha said behind her.

''Yea. Like that. But I love this power un-known to me...'' She said eyes watering

''What's the matter?''

''Inuyasha...do you think that...that...that if I wasn't unhuman...Sesshomaru...he...he wouldn't want me as ...as a mate?!'' Kagome said almost breaking into tears. She was shaking and shivering even though it was pretty sunny.

Sesshomaru heard her. Then he thought about it. Would he really want her as a mate if she was humean still? He was pretty willing because she wasn't human. He never thought about it. If she was human still...would e want her? Would he except her?

''Kagome don't say that!''

''Why not?''

''Because, I've seen Sesshomaru. And obviously you've broke the ice in his heart. It wouldn't matter to Sesshomaru what you are. He...he loves you Kagome'' Inuyasha said

Inuyasha was angry. Angry that Sesshomaru got Kagome. Even though he still loved Kikyo, he was falling for Kagome every day now. It was wierd to him. Like, when she doesn't care what he did and moved on now he is in love with her.

Kikyo isn't the Kikyo he used to know. She's bitter and mean. And all she does is complian about her. Like she hated Kagome. And what more wierd is that as soon as she stopped caring who I spent the rest of my life with Kikyo hated her more. What was up with that? Was Kikyo just trying to steal me away from Kagome? Then if she hated herself it would be easy to kill and take her soul away from Kagome? That was caniving.

He hated his self. He was in love with Kagome and she loved some other guy because I was blind.

Then he looked at her outfit. She was wearing jeans and a red blouse with a headband. She was no girl anymore. She was a beautiful women. Then e looked at her legs and almost growled. His eyes turned red for a second but he blinked it back

So maybe he was lusting after her too.

''Inuyasha thank you!'' Kagome said giving him a freindly hug. ''Your a great friend Inuyasha. I'm glad I have you Inuyasha''

Inuyasha inhaled her ginger scent. It was like some sort of warm bread.

''Your welcome. Inuyasha this is like a resolution.''

''Yea.''

''So what did you need to say to me?''

''It doesn't matter...not anymore anyway.''

''Why is that?''

''Because nevermind.''

''Fine don't tell me. But if you want to go get Kikyo bitch faster you'll tell me.''

''Fine. Kagome I'm in love with you.''

'WOW.'

'I know. But didn't he already say that?'

'Yea but look at his eyes and can you sense his aura? It's deferent from then'

'Your right their...their..'

'Real. Oh kami not again.'

'Just when you thought I couldn't get more drama.'

'Funny how 5 seconds ago I would be happy if ethere loved me. No this!'

'And we don't even love Inuyasha anymore!'

'Yea.'

''Inuyasha you know that-'' Kagome started

''You love Sesshomaru. Tell me, did you love him before he got nicer?''

''I don't know. I was fond but didn't actually love him at that point. Well I really liked him.''

''So you did?''

''I never said that!''

''You were going to get there.''

''What does it matter anyway?'' Kagome said getting up

''Nothing. Did he say I love you first?''

''Yes.''

''You kidding me (snort) like he would say it first.''

''I'll get him then'' Kagome said going then Inuyasha grabbed her wrist

''Kagome if you say I asked that he would rip my head clean off.''

''And I care because?''

''Because were friends remember?'' Inuyasa asked

''Ugh fine.'' Kagome got up and walked away.

''Aren't you gonna show me to my room?''

''You can find one.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm leaving it there. I hope you liked this chappie. But there's going to be tons of drama you wouldn't even THOUGHT of happening.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: Rin what your-

Denise134: CUT IT OUT!

Coolgirls: What?

Flirtymiyu: We all know what you were going to ask her.

Kagome: I have to take that question again I'll rip my own head off

Sesshomaru: Seriously

Coolgirls: You guys ganged up on me!

Sesshomaru'swife: What is that even supposed to mean anyway?

Inuyasha: You guys are all bitc-

Kagome: SIT-BOY!

Inuyasha: You don't even know what I was going to say!

Coolgirls: You were going to call us bitches

Inuyasha: So maybe you did

Kagome: SIT-BOY!

Inuyasha: What was that for?

Denise134: Well, you admitted it. So that earns you a sit. Unless she likes sitting you

Sesshomaru'swife: I think she likes to sit you.

Sango: I like to see him get sit

Flirtmiyu: It is always pretty funny everytime

Kagome: I know!

Coolgirls: READ AND REVIEW AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE!


	48. One On One Part 1

(A/N; . Thx for the tip flamer maybe my story does suck ass but you the only one that's said that so far so I can't believe you fully yet. Anyway, thank you for liking my last chappie. I got 47 chapters already so I'm going to start the drama now.)

Disclaimer: EVERYONE!!!

Kagome: Oh god what now coolgirls?

Naraku: What now?

Sango: Naraku?

Sesshomaru: Well this was unexspected

Coolgirls: Naraku???

Naraku: What you said everyone!

Coolgirls: Not everyone meaning you!

Naraku: Well that's mean!

Rin: Wow who knew he'd be such a baby?

Coolgirls: Definetely not me!

Sango: Nah, I saw this coming

Coolgirls: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY SO HA!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Naraku, I haven't seen you in a while'' Kikyo said waking up

''What a speech to say after getting knocked out for two days. That reincarnation of yours did this am I correct?'' He said walking over to her

''Sadly, that bitch, she ruined everything!''

''That bitch is powerful. Neverless she almost destroyed me, I want her soul. It is like Midiko's. I can take the sacred jewel from her!''

''Oh I get it. Take her soul. Then put the barrier down. Then rule the world.'' She said counting her fingers

''Yes''

''Were do I come in?'' She asked

''Your going to get Inuyasha to kill her. Then since you control souls you can give hers to me.''

''Naraku, what makes you think I won't take the soul for myself?''

''Because I hold it in my very hands.'' He said going into her body and taking her heart out of her. ''And if you don't give it to me I'll crush it were you stand'' Then he squeezed it.

It brung her to her knees. She touched were her heart once was.

''So will you do it or not?'' Naraku said

''Yes. I will just stop the pain.''

''Very well. I'll be looking forward to her soul.''

'That sick basturd.' She thought

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''That's what he said?'' Sango asked coming into her room.

''Omg yes. I was like, what the hell?''

''He must have been mad that your with Sesshomaru.''

''That wouldn't even described the way in his eyes.''

''Wow.''

''Sango, um I gotta go something doesn't feel right with my garden.''

''Kagome what's-'' Sango saw Kagome's eyes turn dark blue. When she transformed they were supposed to be ice blue! Something was wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome let her other side take her to were the source of the problem was. Kagome walked to her apple blossom tree. Oh, no it was black!

''Who has done this?'' Kagome said her eyes turning red with anger ''Show yourself!''

''Well, well, well. We meet again reincarnation.'' Kikyo said coming out.

Kagome took out her staff. ''Why are you here? What have you done to my plants you bitch!'' She said

''That's not a way to greet you elder now is it?''

''Your right. God knows your older then water.'' Kagome smiled when Kikyo got a scowl opon her face

''Bitch''

''Is that a way to speack to you own?''

''If I want to hell yea.''

''Stop useing such lanuage your acting more gulible then the man on venus.''

''I'm cutting to the chase. Give me your soul and no plants get hurt.''

''Who died and made you queen?''

''No one. Unless you mean you by dying.''

''Then let me get to the chase. Get of my lands or get slaughted slowly.''

''Aha! You think you could kill me-'' Then Kikyo got punched in the face.

''Wow. You can't even defend yourself off-guard. This'll be easyier then killing a fly. Then I can kill Naraku and his cowardly ass.''

''Who did you-''

''I saw the scare on your back. You can't even flew fast enough. Your under Naraku's control now. Your nothing but a stupid tool of his. Scum of the earth you are.''

''Whatever. I soon as I get your soul I'll take it as my own.''

''Silly corpse. You can't kill me. No one can.''

''Well see about that.''

''Of course we will''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm leaving it there. My head hurts more then ever.


	49. One On One Part2 Drama matic!

(A/N; I'm SO sorry you don't even know how much I am. Really. You must hate me for not writing yesterday. I hope to god that never happens again. But this chappie will be surprising. And it will top my drama)

Disclaimer: I don't own-

Inuyasha: Hey! What's the dealy-o with not putting us in there!

Coolgirls: I just didn't feel like it thats all.

Kagome: How come?

Coolgirls: I don't know-

Sesshomaru: You know your suppose to have us do this everyday!

Rin: Hey what's with you not-

Coolgirls: I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING IT OK? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sango: Wow your pissed today

Coolgirls: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo: Is this a bad time?

Kagome: A really bad time

Shippo: Darn

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''You wanna bet?'' Kikyo said gripping her bow and arrow.

''Is that all you can use?'' Kagome said making a red globe out of her hand ''Bows and arrows?''

''That's all I need.''

''You wish''

''I don't need to count my blessings'' Kikyo said getting into position ''You do.''

''Once again. You wish.''

''Mad because I stole Inuyasha from you?''

''What are you talking about?''

''You were so fragile back then'' Kikyo said looking at the sky. ''And so weak. You could have been dead more times then you knew. But Inuyasha scared himself with the protection of you. Why? He did even love your dumb ass. Then he left to get you from my minions just when I could have brung him to hell with me. So I was mad''

Kikyo walked getting closer to her. Kagome of course wasn't scared so she just stood there waiting for her to make a move. Kikyo just talked on.

''And I needed to get im away from you before you took him away. From me. I could tell he was caring more for you. But he never ever loved you the way he does me. I was the first girl that loved. Him Remember that. **I me, Kikyo** was the one that first melted his ice. Not you. But you just HAD to take him away from me. Why? Couldn't you have mercy on the dead you incompotent insule.''

Then Kikyo shot her arrow at full force. Kagome dodged it easily and started talking.

''Kikyo. Don't you know you stole him from me. Don't you? At all? Can't you see that not a second went by that he would think about you? Always wanting to slay Naraku for killing you? Didn't you see that he was going to wish you alove with the jewel? Kikyo, I always wanted him to love me like he did you.'' Then Kagome's eyes started to water

''But I could never be you Kikyo. Never could I. I was just some weak wench to him. He always saw you in his eyes when he looked at me. Never Kagome. ALWAYS Kikyo this and that! Don't you think that hurt to me? Don't you care?'' Then Kagome started getting really angered she gripped her staff and her eyes started to turn back with a enormous amout of rage. Her hair started to whip around her. Then all of her highlights came out.

''Kikyo he will always love you. And you ust have to have him to yourself. Can't you just pass to the hells already? Can't you just leave me and my friends alone in peace? Can you just **go away???''**

''Why? Kagome I have already took Inuyasha away from you. What does he matter anyway? He just a dumb puppy. I don't want his ass anymore anyway! He's immature and stupid. And he not as god as Sesshomaru. He'll never be like him''

''Why? Kikyo he's my **friend** that's why!'' Kagome lifted off the ground and her whole body started glowing. She blasted a gigantic red, blue, and green orb at her.

''Oh shit'' Kikyo said getting basted away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome never liked Kikyo. That was because Kikyo never liked her. But she didn't like to see people die. Especialy if she's the one killing.

Kagome runned over to the spot Kikyo landed on. Kikyo was laying on the ground with her belly up. Blood streaked her face. Her eyes was punctured as if she cried a million nights straight in a row. Her clothing was ripped. And her body had major cutts on them.

Kagome looked in awe at the vicious sight. Kagome picked up Kikyo's head and put it in her lap. Kagome rocked back and forth tears threatening to come any second.

''Kikyo I'm so sorry...'' The tears started to fall like rain on a window pane on a cloudy day. She sobbed tears falling off her cheek and onto hers ''I...I...I should have...I could have!...If I just went away...If...I...just...stayed away...'' Kagome said

''I knew this would happen...'' Kikyo coughed causing more blood to fall out of her mouth '' I knew this would...would come...to light...this is my fate...it doesn't matter...'' Kikyo wheezed. ''Naraku that sick basturd...he...would have killed me...anyway...''

Kikyo finally got out of Kagome's lap and laid on the ground. ''You know, it just feels worse to die again...like someone ripping out your soul...but sometimes...'' Her eyes started closing she wouldn't be alive much longer. ''Sometimes I...die to protect...I guess...I guess I know what...Inuyasha feels like...I die protecting...''

Kikyo's eyes finally closed for the last time. ''Somebody's fate.'' Kikyo's mouth opened. All the souls she had in her body came out her mouth. Filling the sky. Her body started decaying. Her ashes poofed to thim air. It was gone. She was gone

Kikyo was dead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked at the place Kikyo had once been. She eyed it like Kikyo was still there. Kagome just couldn't get the thought of Kikyo being dead.

By her killing her none the less.

Kagome just couldn't believe it. She was more shocked then when she figured out Sesshomaru loved her. No this just did **not compare.** Kikyo being dead was like Christmas being canceled for ever. Or not being able to go back to her time. It was just not believable.

Kagome was so tired. The blast she shot, the blast that killed Kikyo, took out most of her energy. She fell to the ground. She fell to the ground from shock, and groggieness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha came looking for her. He went out to the garden and saw Kagome laying on the ground. He ran up to her. To find out why she was there. And what happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Ok I;m so it's sota a suspence huh? If you guys don't like Kikyo being dead I already have something in mind to do about it. If your ok with it then you know whatever.

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: Um I-

Kikyo: You bitch! You killed me!

Coolgirls: SO?

Inuyasha: What do you mean so? You bitch you killed Kikyo!

Kagome: Guys shut-up!

Inuyasha: And YOU! Your really the bitch you killed her!

Kagome: Whatever she had it coming

Sesshomaru'wife123: You k now she has a point

Denise134: I liked Kikyo getting her butt kicked!

Coolgirls: SEE? These people know how to get into the story!

Flirtymiyu: Inuyasha you don't know that Kikyo did have it coming.

Kagome: Thank-you!

Coolgirls: EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	50. I Just Wanna Die Does Someone Protect Me

(A/N; Ok I'm back. I've just ajusted to another computer and even though my chappies are the same legnth they dont look like it on this computer. So I'm just gonna stay at the same thing ok? Ok.)

Disclaimer: I hate all the caracters and they get on my nerves especialy Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What the hell? Coolgirls get you ass out here right now

Coogirls: What? So you gone diss me like that? You gone diss me like?

Inuyasha: I be dissing you everdays of the weeks

Coolgirls: Dude if you don't shut-up I'll pop yu in your nuts

Kagome: OHH! You just got burned dide!

Sango: Like a fourth degree burn!

Inuyasha: Bitches

Kagome: You baka! SIT-BOY!

Rin: Dude he just got grounded!

Sango: Lol!

Coolgirls: He just got burned and the idiot doesn't even k now it!

Kagome: COOLGIRLS DOESN'T OWN US!

000000000000000000000000O000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome wake up!'' Inuyasha said shaking her

''No no please don't let this be!'' Kagome said not knowing what she just said. ''I could have just stayed away...'' Kagome continued stil un aware of what she was saying

''Kagome are you ok? Please speak to me!'' Inuyasha said shaking her more violently.

''Inuyasha is that you? Please don't let it be you not now...'' Kagome said waking up.

She opened her eyes and saw amber and white. ''Sesshomaru is that you?'' Kagome laid up.

''No silly it's Inuyasha.''

''Oh kami no. Please god no. Were have I gone wrong? I guess I should have left buyo and his stupid butt in the well. This would have never happened.''

''Kagome what's wrong?''

''Inuyasha I have a question. And tell me the truth. Swear that you'll tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth-''

''Kagome I'm not on trial.''

''Oh well um, who do you see when you look me in the eye? Tell me everything you see.''

Inuyasha saw blue mixed with ebony. He saw beautifulness. And he saw someone he was once in love with. He looked at her face. He saw more of the girl he used to love. Her hair was the same as Kikyo's. He started to close into her face wanting to touch his lips on hers.

Kagome saw him closing in. She was so upset. So it was true. He really did see Kikyo in her. He never saw Kagome. He never saw me. But Kikyo is dead! Thin air dead! Nothing changed. NEVER!! He would never see just me!

Kagome pushed him back away from her and got up and yelled in his face

''SEE? Inuyasha _this _is why I left you! You never see me Inuyasha! This is why we couldn't be together! You know why I love Sesshomaru? You want to know why? Because he sees me Inuyasha! He doesn't see his ex! He loves Kagome! Inuyasha I don't know why I ever loved you.''

Kagome ran away the hot stinging tears rolling off her cheeks as she ran. She ran to a place unknown. All awhile Sesshomaru had seen the whole scenaio. The battle. Kikyo's death. Her incounter with Inuyasha. He was shocked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had to get away. She had to get away from everyone. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Mom, Shaughnnessy, Sota, and Ayumi. She couldn't take it.

Kagome always hated drama. She couldn't stand it. She hated to be around it. But were did she go wrong? Were? Was it the leaving Inuyasha? Was it loving Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted a new begining. She felt like it was the end. She hated her life, it was nothing but pure drama. She wanted everything and everybody to go away.

Her life blows, at least that's what she thinks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome ran and ran never stopping for nothing. The trees she passed cut her skin like tazors. She was tired but kept moving. She was hungry since she hadn't ate in 4 days. She didn't care. He legs gave out. Then she fell to the ground. There were tons of demons nearby.

They were out to kill her. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't care if they killed her. She wanted to die. She didn't care how.

Kagome was lying on the grass. Despaires

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone I gotta gtg Good Night!


	51. Short Chappie but really tired

(Hi everyone and good evening! Kagome has gone through alot and, were going to get on the brighter side of things. And there will be a song that will get her to her fiesty side. LOL! Anyways...ON WITH THE BEST DAMN THING!)

Coolgirls: Um the characters are out due to some..(cough) ehem dificultes.

Inuyasha: mmmm coooss!

Coolgirls: Yah he got some tape on his mouth for the moment so without futher adue...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow.' Kagome's mind said

'What now?'

'Your going to let your precious life go to waste on some lowly demons? Take out the anger on them! Show 'em what your made of!'

'I'm made of despair. I'm made of nothing.'

'Could you get any more pathetic? Get up and beat some as-'

'Why?'

'Because, your worth it.'

'I am?'

'I can't believe I'm made out of you. What did you say to Inuyasha's butt when he said that dead, no wait REALLY dead bitch was hotter then you?'

'I told him to get off my back or I would do something I can recall...'

'What did you say?'

'I would whoop his ass into the next minelum.'

'Good. Now what are you going to go do?'

'Let them kill me?'

'NO!!!!!!!!'

'Then what am I going to do?'

'Oh my god. Your going to kill them. Don't you remeber how to do that?'

'I did kill Kikyo didn't I?' Kagome said getting up and forming her staff in her hand. Her hair started whipping around her.

'Now that's the sprit!'

'Ok this is it' Then a tune started coming to her

'Were did the music come from?' She asked

'Just fight already!'

'Ok...'

And the song was called How I Am

**Talk about a city girl she's suprising.**

**Never get the better so totally amazing**

**Don't worry bout nothing she's gotta be free yea.**

**So won't you don't you try to mess with me no no!**

Kagome raised her self and started punching and kicking everyone around her.

**They can't tame us, so they blame us for everything..**

**But I say**

**Hey! People don't know how I am!**

Someone cut her arm. It bleed out red. Kagome punched the person that cut her and sended him 100 feet away.

**All the can say! She's a bad girl, but they just don't understand no they don't know who I am no no!**

**Burst my bubble just try why don't you**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was watching her and wondering what the hell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N; Oh my god something just tipped over in my house. My grandpa is yelling. I think he fell over. I gotta go see if he's ok so I will come back with another short chappie later ok?)


	52. Coming Down With A Cold

(A/N; Hello everyone (cough). I have the flu but I'm eating soup and typing on my (sneeze) mom's laptop. For ayone that think I kinda left the story or forgot about it sorry. I have (cough) a (wheeze) well let's get on with the story shall we? Oh and Flamed Rose, people wanted me to make Inuyasha and Kagome friends again. I asked everyone to tell me if they wanted them to they all said yes. So yeah, Inuyasha going to be nice)

Disclaimer: Guys you can't come out

Inuyasha: Why?

Coolgirls: Because (cough) I have the flu!

Inuyasha: And?

Kagome: And you idiot she has a flu and you'll get one too!

Inuyasha: How?

Rin: Oh my kami, the flu is contagious! You'll get it too!

Inuyasha: Oh.

Kagome: Coolgirls you just forget about us right now and go ahead and type the story. Well be fine.

Coolgirls: Ah thank- (cough) y- (sneeze) thank-you!

Kagome: Ok go before you give me the flu ok?

Coolgirl: O-(cough)-k!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So...now what?'' Kagome asked herself after she slayed the 300 demons

''Why don't you come home then?'' Sesshomaru said coming out of the bushes

''Well well well, Sesshomaru who knew you would be the guy that hides?''

''I guess your back to normal huh?''

''What do you mean?''

''Just earlier you were acting like it was the end of the road for you.''

''Well I guess I'm good again.''

Then Kagome thought about if Inuyasha knows about her killing Kikyo.

'Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick.' She thought

''Kagome you ok? You look pale.''

''Oh um, yeah I'm good. Have you noticed it's cold around here? I'm think I'm coming down with a slight cold.'' She said coughing.

''Kagome let's go home shall we?'' Sesshomaru said picking her up bridal style.

''Ok. But Sango has got to go back to my aura to get some night quil. Oh and some soup.''

''Yes dear...'' Sesshomaru stammered trying to get her to shut-up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I can't believe Kagome did that. Why would Kagome kill Kikyo??'' Inuyasha asked himself.

''I can tell you. I saw them fight with own two eyes'' Naraku said coming out of the sky

''Naraku'' Inuyasha said standing up and grabbing tetsaiga out of it's sheld (or whatever it's called)

''No put your sword back I didn't come to fight.''

''That's a givein you came here to kill, steal, and destroy''

''That's the devil's intoduction. Not mine. You think I'm the devil?''

''It's althere that or your his brother''

''I just came to tell you what went down between Kikyo and Kagome.''

''What went 'down'?''

''Yes, you see, Kikyo was telling Kagome that she stole you from her. But Kagome got very mad and she was so mad that she couldn't control herself and she killed Kikyo. It sound horrible yes, but it is true. To think jealousy got the better of her and she killed her.''

''Naraku why should I believe you? You killed Kikyo once am I right?''

''Yes but-''

''And then you tried to kill us all and conquer the earth millions of times. And besides-'' Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. ''Kagome has Sesshomaru. Why would she need to kill Kikyo? I mean, she loves Sesshomaru doesn't she?''

''No she doesn't. She only sad she did is to get back at you.''

''Lies.''

''I'm not being dishonest.''

''Why don't we ask Kagome if she does or not yes?''

''No. She'll deny it.''

''Naraku I don't believe you. And I never will.''

''Suit yourself.'' Naraku started flying away from him

And Naraku faded into the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Inuyasha, I'm sorry I really am but, she said she didn't even love you. She used you Inuyasha. Kikyo wasn't the Kikyo you used to know. But on the bright side of things, if you want I could kill Naraku and we could complete the jewel shard. Then you could wish her back to life.''

''Really? Kagome you would do that for me?''

''Inuyasha I have to be honest.'' Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder. ''I hate the ground Kikyo walks on. But Inuyasha your like a brother to me. And if your willing to live with her again, (sigh) so am I.''

''Kagome I always knew you had a grudge since you punched her. But I want you two girls to be friends ok?''

''The only reason why punched her was because she poped off at the mouth.''

''Wow Kagome you were a bitch back then too?'' Sesshomaru asked looking smug

''Sesshomaru don't even try to front out with me. Not now anway.'' Kagome said waving a finger at his face.

''Ok ok don't get all snappy at me.'' Sesshomaru said putting his hands up

''Kagome I want somebody.'' Inuyasha said. He ducked his head so no one could see his watering eyes.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Miroku I don't know what to do!.'' Sango said pacing all over the room.

''Sango would you please shut-up. Kagome and the others are outside. Including (gasp) Inuyasha!'' Miroku said looking out the window pane.

''What the bloody hell tell me your not lying!'' Sango said pushing him out of the way. He fell on the floor with a thud.

''You know, there is more then one window in here! Would it kill you to move to the other one?'' Miroku asked getting of the floor

''Yes.''

''Lazy''

''Shut-up and listen already!''

''Fine''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Inuyasha what are you-'' Kagome was cut off

''Sesshomaru has you. Sango has Miroku. everyone has someone except me. And that's why I want Kikyo back to life Kagome.'' Inuyasha said

''Inuyasha it's not to late to look for somebody else-''

''Kagome, what girl would want a half-breed. I might be looking all my life for someone. But Kikyo took me for who I was!''

''Inuyasha don't you see, Kikyo wanted you to turn into a human! Don't you see that?''

''But Kikyo loves me.''

''And that's why she wanted to take you to hell with her?'' Kagome started coughing. She passed out in Sesshomaru's arms

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''What's wrong with Kagome?'' Sango asked running up to them

''Kagome has came down with a cold. She wanted me to go get you to go back to her aura and get some medication.'' Sesshomaru said putting her in his bed. She snuggled up to the covers

''Oh I can go get some! Let me bring Miroku with me ok?''

''Ok. Have Kagome's remedy back by sundown. Kagome probaly won't do well in this weather. It is pretty cold out there.''

''Ok.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Thank you Miroku'' Sango said on kilala's back. ''I'm really happy your going with me''

''Don't flatter me Sango. I'm just doing this out of the goodness of my heart. High school girls High school girls all for me, High School girls!'' Miroku hummed to hiself. Just to be hit on the head with Sango's boomerang

''I knew it was to good to be true.'' Sango said to herself

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok everyone that's it! I hope you don't think I made a short chappie (cough)

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: (Cough) read and (sneeze) review people!

Kagome: Let me make you some soup ok?

Coolgirls: That would be good thanks

Inuyasha: Why don't I get any?

Rin: Because your not the one with the flu!

Sesshomaru: I taught my daughter well

Inuyasha: Daddy's girl!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT-BOY!

Coolgirls: Thank you also I don't know why they desided to do that dance thing!

Songs I've done and were to get um,

'I don't Care' Chapter I don't remeber lol- Bratz Rock Angelz (Ok one I don't care if you think it's stupid I have the CD and it's awesum!)

'Who I Am' Chapter 51- Also Bratz Rock Angelz

'Hot' Chapter 34, and 36- Avril Lavigne

'Rock The World' Chapter don't remeber- Bratz Rock Angelz

Any of the others just tell me and I'll tell you who there from. And if you ask I tell you were to get them


	53. If You Had Your Friends It Would Be Good

(A/N; I'm back! And 'blah blah blah' just to let you know, who said I was a good writer? I mean, I might have in the pass but w/e. I don't think I'm the best writer in the bunch, as a matter of fact, I'm surprised anyone really likes this story at all. So I'm very greatful for the reviewers I have, and the reviews. I can think of all a million writers that are better then me. Your probaly a better writer then me. But the people that review on my story obiviously think I'm a good writer. So yeah, I suck at my story but some people don't think so. That why it's called REVIEWING. If people don't think I had a good story or good enough story not to be erased then I would have. But more people said they liked it then hated it didn't they?)

Disclaimer: I'm gonna,... I'm gonna!

Kagome: Coolgirls, go get a tissue before you sneeze on us all

Coolgirls: Ok!

Inuyasha: Damn she's still not better?

Rin: Inuyasha she has been sick for only one DAY.

Inuyasha: And...?

Sango: Oh god.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you truly are a idiot

Inuyasha: Stop calling me stupid!

Sesshomaru: Then stop acting stupid, stupid

Inuyasha: I am seriously gonna murder you!

Kagome: Ok yea um coolgirls doesn't own the riot so yea um...on with the story

Inuyasha: All you ever wanna do is fight!

Sesshomaru: All you ever want to do is start fights-

Kagome: WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome are you feeling better?'' Sano asked handing her night quil

''No, but after I take this I will be. Altough as bad as it tastes, I don't know how good my tounge will feel.''

''Ok take it soon!''

''I'l try''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So how is Kags doing?'' Inuyasha asked

''I suggest you call her by her name.'' Sesshomaru

''One day I'm going to kill you''

''Wait, wait I think I've heard this one before!'' Sesshomaru said sarcasticly

''Damn dog''

''Stupid half dog''

''Hi guys. Looks like you both are getting along well.'' Sango said coming into the hall were they were.

''So is Kagome alright?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Sesshomaru it's just a minor cold. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Sango replied

''So when will she feel better?'' Inuyasha asked

''In about 3 days. The cold she has is pretty niftiy so it's not like the flu.'' Sango said

''Good. I'm going to go talk to Kagome. Is that alright Sango?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Yes''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''How are you feeling?'' Sesshomaru asked coming into the room

''Sessgomaru you really should go. I'm contagious.'' Kagome said

''Your cheeks are red. I wonder...''

''What?''

''Sango said it was minor.''

''Yea it is. I just have a stuffed nose and a cough. Nothing bad''

''I can sense you have a fever'' Sesshomaru said putting the back of his hand to her forehead.

''Well I have this nasty night quil with me though!''

''Have you took it?''

''Well...''

''You didn't did you?''

''I said it was nasty didn't I?''

''Take it''

''Why?''

''Because-'' Sesshomaru sat on the bed and wrapped her in his embrance. ''I want you to get better. Kagome, I'm worried about you.''

''Ok.'' Kagome said

Kagome squeezed her nose and took a spoon and tilted her head. She put three spoonfuls on her tounge and swallowed. It was **so disgusting!** Kagome had the look as if she had just drunk prune juice and fish oil on her face.

''Kagome-'' Sesshomaru tried to say

''Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke!.'' She said holding her stomache

''Kagome, your fine. Just breathe.''

''Whatever. Maybe I just should have took some pills.''

''But isn't better you just took it?''

''Yeah, and if I left you would that be good?'

''No.''

''Well that's your answer'' Kagome finished

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Sango, could you bring Kagome's friends over?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Sesshomaru they can't know about the well! It'll wreck everything!'' Sango replied

''I trust Kagome's friends.''

''Why?''

''Your friends and Kagome's friends. And they stucked up for her for Hobo right?''

''Yea but-'' Sango started to say

''That's what friends are for right? I know. And if Kagome's friends and there for her on that, why wouldn't they be there for her on this?'' Sesshomaru said

''Your right. I'm sure Kagome's friends will understand. And they'll be happy that they know why Kagome's always absent in school. And I'm sure they will be surprised and happy she married a lord.''

''I'm sure they will know why I'm so beautiful then.'' Sesshomaru said

''I don't know how Kagome puts up with you.''

''You know what? I don't know ether.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So I'll be back soon.'' Sango said getting on Kilala's back. ''Miroku's coming but, I'll make sure he won't grope them'' Sango said

''Thank you Sango.'' Kagome said

''Get back in bed!''

''I will.''

''Be back soon.'' Sesshomaru said

''We will!''

''Bye!'' They all said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok everyone I'm done1 Do you even want to think about what will happen when they firgure it out? Tune in! (cough) anyway happy Thanksgiving to all!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Coolgirls: What do you guys think about the twist?

Kagome: Coolgirls go back to bed!

Coolgirls: I'm better! (sneeze)

Kagome: Not that better to be sneezing!

Coolgirls: Well I'm getting better

Sesshomaru: Kagome's friends better not intergograte me

Coolgirls: Or be usured, they will!

Sesshomaru: Thanks

Inuyasha: What can't handle some girls?

Sesshomaru: Not it's all the giggling they do. It grides my nerves

Inuyasha: Liar

Kagome: SIT-BOY!

Inuyasha: 0.0

Coolgirls: But Kagome's friends are going to really ask questions about why Inuyasha cheated on Kagome. And not to mention they ask who the other girl is

Inuyasha: X.X

Kagome: Well I can't wait to see what happens

Sango: Yeah. that'll be fun to see

Coolgirls: Just read and review and you will!


	54. Kagome's Friends And Sister Arrive

(Cooties to me I got TWO new reviewers! Yay for CG! Anyway, yea I holded off one day for this chappie for a reason, one yesterday was THANKSGIVING! I had to eat with my family. So yea I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving! I love the fact that my bff Sesshomaru'swife123 is getting more reviewers! Anyway, happy Thanksgiving for yesterday. Now on with the fic. P.S, if the chappie is short I'll have to parts k? Ok.)

Disclaimer: EVERYONE COME OUT!

Kagome: Yuppers

Sesshomaru: What?

Inuyasha: If you sneze on me again I'll pop another socket into your eye-

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: How mean of you! She didn't mean too! SIT-BOY!

Coolgirls: Actually I kind of did...

Sango: Then he must have did something to deserve it.

Kagome: Right! SIT-BOY!

Inuyasha: x.0

Rin: OMG Inuyasha looks like a dead fish (laughs)

Coolgirls: Your right.

Kagome: That's totally funny

Coolgirls: Yeah I don't own you guys. But my flu is going away. My gramms is going to get me a flu shot (dies) I hope it won't hurt, on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 hours later...

''Kagome were here!'' Ayumi said coming through the door

''So am I Ayumi, hi Kags'' Said ebony coming through the door

''You idiots, I'm her blood you know.'' Shaughnessy said sitting on the bed

''Eww gross! Could you not talk about organs or human fluids why were here?'' Sango asked closing the door

''So...your sleeping in the same bed as him huh?'' Ebony asked pointing to Sesshomaru

''I have a name'' Sesshomaru said tossing his hair to the side

''Ooooo you have a looker Kaggie'' Shaughnessy said waving her finger infront of Kagome's head

''Oh god why? My friends are going to ruin my life!(sweatdrop)'' Kagome said pulling the covers over her head

''Oh Kagome come on! We came for company. So, that well of yours,it takes you to another place. But you, your like living in a castle! And your married to a lord!'' Ayumi said with stars in her eyes ''Your like, a queen or something! Your so lucky!''

''OMG Kagome I'm only in college on my second year and you've already got married and have a castle. Damn, how the hell did that happen to the girl that used to chubby and had glasses when she was only 11 huh?'' Shaughnessy said rubbing her hand on her head

''Well I see were she gets the use of foul language.'' Sesshomaru said

''Uh-huh'' Sango said

''Fuck-you'' Kagome said laughing and fake punching her sister

''Screw you first'' Shaughnessy said rubbing the palm of her hand on the top of Kagome's head.

''Darn you always do that!'' Kagome said laughing

''Because it's my job'' Shaughessy replied

''Ok sisterely love moment over.'' Ayumi said ''Even if it was more awkward then most, anyway... Kagome I got some aroma therapy for you. We girls can all fit in that over sized tub!''

''Ayumi you mean hot springs?'' Kagome asked

''Yup.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So you had sex with him yet?'' Shaughnessy asked stepping into the hot springs

''SHAUGHNESSY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!'' Kagome yelled

''What? I was just asking...'' Shaughnessy said

''She doesn't like to be asked'' Sango said

''Oh''

''Well what really happened between you and your ex?'' Ayumi said

''Don't you remember what I said at the pool party?'' Kagome asked

''Yeah''

''Well that was true'' Kagome said

''What was true?'' Shaughnessy asked

''Well Kagome said that Inuyasha cheated on her with some girl we don't know'' Ebony said

''When they asked Kagome if Sesshomaru had a brother or two since they think Sesshomaru is dreamy oh, and what again? Oh yeah, _hot'' _Sango said

''Oh shut up, San San, Kagome said, what no, yelled after that, that she will never forgive him or something'' Ayumi said

''Well yeah, that's pretty much it.'' Kagome said

''Wow, so who is the lucky bitch that stole him away from you?'' Kagome's sister asked

''Dead.'' Kagome said sternly

''How?'' Ayumi asked

''I killed her.'' Kagome said

Everyone in the room except Sango gasped and moved a couple inches from her. But Shaughnessy got her pep back soon

''Alright sistah! You whooped that trick!'' She said pumping her fist in the air

Everyone including Kagome sweatdroped. But came back up soon because the water was so hot.

''Um Shaughny (her nickname here and in real life), it didn't turned out to be that way.'' Sango said

''What happened?'' Shaughny asked

''I can explain'' Kagome said she started to speak. ''Well, for one everyone I'm not human. And netheir is Sesshomaru. Kikyo is a miko. It's not like were those creepy people from alien advasion but were not human. I don't know what I am but I'm not. See?'' Kagome waved her hand at the wall and a branch came in with green blossom apples

''Cool'' Ayumi, Shaughny, and Ebony said

''Yes it is very cool. When I transform-''

''You transform?'' Ayumi said

''Yes now shut-up and I'll explain. My eyes change and I look like some warrior. Sango is a demon slayer'' Kagome started to say

''Demon slayer?'' They all said puzzled

''Yes I slay demons. There are demons in this aura you know'' Sango said

''Now, Miroku- or shall I say peverted one is a monk.''

''We all know what those are we had a test on them yesterday'' Ebony said

''Good, now Sesshomaru, he's a demon'' Kagome said biting her lip waiting for the response of her friends

''Oh, cool. He's the good kinda right?'' Asked Ayumi

''Well he used to be kinda bad. He wanted to kill Inuyasha. He still kinda does, but since Inuyasha and I have a truce he'll be hestitant to kill him'' Kagome said

''Ok'' They all replied

''Oh, yeah Inuyasha is half demon.'' Kagome asked

''Half?'' They asked again

''Well yeah you see, Inuyasha's dad is Sesshomaru' dad. Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's dad is demon. But Inuyasha's mom is not Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha's mother was human. So that makes Inuyasha half-demon and Sesshomaru's half-brother

''Oh'' Ayumi and Ebony said in usinion

''But, Sesshomaru used to hate half-demons. And humans. Well anybody that wasn't a demon.''

''Ok. But Sesshomaru put that behind him right?'' Ebony asked

''Well he had to since I wasn't un-human forever'' Kagome said

''We better get out before we look like old shribled ladies.'' Sango said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So you guys know what to do right?" Shaughnessy asked

''What are you talking about?'' Ayumi asked

''Well Kagome's out with Sesshomaru, Sango is out with that perverted guy, its time to find the guy that screwed her over!'' Shaughnessy said

''Shaughnessy maybe we stayed in the hot springs to long...I mean, finding Inuyasha? That's Ludacris!'' Ebony said

''No it's not. Don't you want to ask him and maybe scare him up a little? That Inuyasha jerk made Kagome cry. Don't you wanna get back at him?'' Shaughny said

''I guess.'' Both Ayumi and Ebony said

''Great.'' Shaughny said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So, how are you doing Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I'm pretty good. I mean, the work of bffs really helps. Apple or grapes?'' Kagome said when two orbs popped in her hands.

''Um grapes. But Kagome you haven't answered the question.'' Sesshomaru said pinning her aginist the tree.

''I'm doing fine'' She said kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck..

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He explored her mouth deeping the kiss. Kagome pulled away panting for air.

''See? I told you I'm ok!'' Kagome said hugging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled her in a embrance and leaned both of them aginist the tree.

''Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Yup?''

''There's a ball coming up between the lords of the Southern, Eastern, and Northern lands.''

''Ok. So, when?''

''Tomorrow''

''So, does that mean my sister and the girls gotta go?'' Kagome's said looking at Sesshomaru with puppy eyes

''Well when you put it like that no.'' Sesshomaru said

''Thank-you Sessy!'' Kagome said kissing his cheek

''What will I get outta it?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Oh you perv.''

''I love you too''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Actually yea, even though this chappie wasn't really short Imma make another chappie to this. I like were this thing is going. Do you? Anyway thx for reading I gotta go. cya later!


	55. Kagome's Friend Confirm What They'll do

(A/N; Ello my peeps! Lol. Anyway, since I have a new story these chappies will be cut short for a lil' while. :( I'm sorry but I just made another chappie to my new story. You'll have to check it out at my author's page. Anway, Thischappie might be extra short so yea)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because I hate his guts! Happy travels!

Inuyasha: Oh, no you don't Coolgirls get your ass out here right now!

Coolgirls: hmmm?

Inuyasha: Don't you 'hmm' me tell me why you said that!

Coolgirls: Said what?

Inuyasha: You know what you said

Coolgirls: No I don't

Inuyasha: You mean to tell me you didn't write that?

Coolgirls: Nope (gigles) me and Kags did

Kagome: You snitch!

Coolgirls: What? I'm stating the truth!

Kagome: But that doesn't mean start snitching!

Inuyasha: I'll get you guys later

Coolgirls: OOOO were so scared! (giggles)

Kagome:: Yes, oh god in heaven save us! (giggles harder)

Inuyasha: Funny

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So have you seen Inuyasha around?'' Shaughnessy asked Rin

''Yup. He's in the kitchen sulking.'' Rin replied

''Why?'' Ayumi asked

''Haven't you heard? Kagome killed Kikyo and now she's dead and Inuyasha loved Kikyo. She was his first lo-''

Shaughnessy couldn't take it anymore. She hated the fact that some Inuyasha dude hurt her sister and she was no where to be found when she really needed her

''I DON'T CARE WHO HE LOVED!'' Shaughnessy yelled punding on the table tears streaming down her face in anger.''ALL I KNOW IS I WASN'T THERE WHEN when...I wasn't there for Kagome when she needed me most. And I'm her sister. A sister is some one that's there to hold a sister head when she is crying.'' Shaughnessy said breaking the tears

''That is sad Shaughny.'' Ebony said

''I know. I'm surprised Kagome has even forgave me. I'm surpried...that, she wasn't even mad at me.'' Shaughny said

''Well we have to find Inuyasha'' Ayumi said

''For Kagome sake'' Ebony said putting her hand in the middle of them

''For Kagome's sake'' Ayumi said putting her hand on top of hers

''Your damn fucking right this is for Kagome's sake'' Shaughnessy said putting her hands on top of Ayumi's and Ebony's

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''We gotta get fitted for the ball tomorrow'' Kagome said coming into Sango's room

''What? Why?'' Sango asked

''Well, Sesshomaru said that tomorrow is a ball. The lord of the Eastern Southern and Northern lands are coming since they found out that he finally got a spunky beauty for a mate.'' Kagome said

''Well is your sister and the girls journing us?''

''Yup. Speaking or the girls were are they?''

''I definetely don't know.''

''Why? Were you off with Mikey while I was off with Sessy?''

''Well yea...''

''Great. My sister being lost in a huge castle with rude people is like hell coming to town''

''You bet it''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Guys I see him.'' Shaughnessy said seeing him walking out into the garden

''Good let's go.'' Ayumi said before she was pushed back by Shaughnessy's arm

''What?'' Ayumi asked

''This is my battle. I go alone'' Shaughnessy said

''Ok''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so yea, suspence but I really am tired so good night! Remember to READ AND REVIEW. And don't forget to check out my latest story!


	56. Confrotationdun,dun,DUN!

(Guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for 3 days. :( I really couldn't use my computer and I HAD to fix it. Plz forgive me!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...so yea.

Inuyasha: That's it?

Coolgirls: Whats it?

Inuyasha: You haven't reviewed in 3 days and a half and that's it.

Coolgirls: I think so.

Inuyasha: Oh god

Coolgirls: Just for that Imma get Kagome's friends on your ass

Inuyasha: X.0

Coolgirls: Playing dead fish...again

Kagome: Sad isn't it?

Coolgirls: He'll wish he didn't mess with me when your friends get to him

Kagome: Your evil...and I like it.

Coolgirls: I know!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hey'' Shaughnessy said sitting beside him.

''Who the hell are you-'' Inuyasha tried to say before Shaughnessy got up kicked his whole body to the ground and put her foot on his neck

''Don't you talk to me like that you asswipe.'' She said

'Wow. Why would Kagome love this white haired ugly loser?' Shaughny thought

''What the hell?'' Inuyasha said puzzled. He looked up to Shaughny and saw her face. Her black hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes looked aged. She looked in the 19 or 20 age.

She definetly looked like Kagome a little.

''Actually dick face I am hell.-'' Shaughny leaned down to his head. ''Or to anybody that fucks with my little sister.''

'Oh dear lord.' Inuyasha's conscious said

'What?'

'Have you seen how angered Kagome was with you? If she has a horrid tentinizing temper what do you think her sister's temper is like?'

'Should we cry for mercy? I still have pains in my spine from the last beating.'

'No. Let's just see how she feels'

'I can see how she feels and it is not very welcoming!'

'Your on your own kid'

'Yipes!'

''She...um...It's not my fault. Honest!''

''I'm honestly sorry you broke my sister's heart and laughed about it. Then she is so forgiving she's letting you stay in _her _palace! I despise your guts Inuyasha.'' Shaughny said his name with such disgust even the skies didn't want to hear his name.

''Look I'm sorry!'' He tried to protest

''No I'm sorry Inuyasha. What did Kagome ever see in you? Your dumb ugly and just plan crappy.'' She said.'' I hear she killed the girl you cheated with. But not for the reason one without knowing would believe.''

''What?'' Inuyasha asked

''Kagome has told you before. It's sickening for me to know that she killed Kikyo for _**insulting you.**_ You are so stupid.'' Shaughny said walking away. And just like magic,...she was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Guys I'm getting worried!'' Kagome said pacing around the room

''Yea, and we gotta get their dresses fitted by tomorrow or were screwed!'' Sango said

Kagome gave her a deadly glare. **''NOT ** HELPING.''

''Sorry''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So how'd it go?'' Ayumi ask drowning her with tons of questions.

''Tell us everything!'' Ebony said

''Shut-up you stupid girls. Ok. I err..._Questioned_ him.'' Shaughnessy said

''From what I know of you...you hurt him didn't you?'' Ebony asked

''I bet she beat him up-'' Ayumi said

''Guys GUYS! I didn't hurt him I said a few things and that was that! Ok?'' Shaughnessy said

''MMM-hmmm.'' Ayumi said

''Whatever. I'm gonna go find Kags. Do your worse to the jerk out there. I just have to get away from him.'' Shaughny said walking away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hey Ayumi Imma leave ok? I gotta go see how's Shaun doin'. She seemed upset when she left.'' Ebony said walking away. ''But you go check out that loser Inu-trasha and tell me what he says ok?''

''Ok'' Ayumi replied

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok that's all I have in my mind! Cya later!


	57. One In A Million Well Everything Is Here

(Ok so if you guys had read my newest story you'll see that I write a chappie for one story, then the next day I do a chappie for the other story! So that's why I didn't update yesterday. I was doing a chappie for 'The Diary Of Kagome Higurashi'!)

Disclaimer: LET'S GO INU HATERS, LET'S GO (Clap clap)

Inuyasha: I thought you just disliked me! tear

Coolgirls: Eww your acting like a baby...eww

Kagome: Eww he's ucky wucky

Inuyasha: Am not! cries

Coolgirls: Maybe I just made him too emmotional.

Sango: You think?

Coolgirls: I'LL MAKE HIM LESS GIRLY BUT I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hi.'' Ayumi said sitting down next to Inuyasha

''Who the h-'' Inuyasha stopped talking and thought.

'If this girl is anything like Kagome's sister, I'm done for.' So instead Inuyasha settled for saying;

''Hey.''

''You don't know me do you?'' Ayumi asked

''No-'' He smelled her scent. ''but your definetly human.''

'Definetly what? Did he say _human_???? Eww. Maybe Kagome's wrong and this guys is a vampire.' Ayumi thought cringing

''Was it something I said?'' Inuyasha asked looking at her

She was astonishly beautiful. Her dark red hair flowed to her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes. Her features were breath taking to him.

'Why is that freak staying at me like that? Oh, no. He is a vampire!!' Ayumi thought to her self

''Ehem, no it was nothing you said but could you be more hestitant to stare?'' Ayumi asked tossing her hair to a side.

''Oh yea, sorry.'' Inuyasha said

''Ok. Down to business. You know, well um _felt _Kaggie's sister right?'' Ayumi asked

Inuyasha cringed at that sentence

''Well um yea, she's my friend. You might know her name is Shaughnessy. But we call her Shaughny for short. And well, we're all mad at you for cheating on our best friend. So-'' Ayumi asked punching his arm very hardly. ''Why did you?''

'Wow. No wonder Kagome and her are friends. They go from calm to knuckle-headed.'

''I want a answer, **NOW.**''

''Err, I-'' Inuyasha tried to say but Ayumi just punched him again

''Ahh wrong answer shit face!'' Ayumi said punching him again

''Ok oww just stop punching me!'' Inuyasha said rubbing his sore arm

''Thank you.'' She calmly

'What the hell? Again she changed her mood!' Inuyasha thought

''**ANSWER ME NOW DOG FACE''**

''Ok, ok just chill! I cheated on Kagome because, Kikyo was my first love and Kagome was just butting in on our cherished love.''

Wrong, no **very wrong** answer.

''YOU STUPID MOUTHERFUCKING DOG!!!!! MY BELOVED FRIEND KAGOME HAS BEEN IN DESPAIR IN OVER EIGHT MONTHS FOR WHAT??? A STUPID LOSER THAT DOESN'T KNOW A GOOD CATCH AS MY BEST FRIEND WHEN HE SEES ONE!!!! YOU STUPID PUNKASS BITCH!!!!!'' Ayumi yelled, and screamed at him punching him harder then Kagome did soemtimes.

''Oww get the hell of me women!!!'' Inuyasha said yanking like a mad man to get her to stop

''I hate you Inuyasha. I bid you horrid travels. Gay wad. I mean, anyone that wouldn't love my friend must be gay.'' Ayumi said getting up and leaving

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Great. The girls that are bothoring me are just getting worse. First I see some stupid girl messing with me for Kagome. Them I get some insane bitch gridding my gears!' Inuyasha thought sctahing the ground

'But you gotta admit she was pretty.' His beast said

'I can't go for one of Kagome's friend! All of her friends will kill me!!'

'What do you have to lose? They already hate you.'

'Not helping but very true.'

'I know. So will you go for it?'

'Sure she is very cute. But very violent.'

'Told ya'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Shaughnessy thank goodness your here! Were have you been?'' Kagome asked her

''Umm, looking around?'' She replied

''Please told me you didn't.'' Kagome said eyes widening

''I had to average your brake-up!'' Shaugnessy said putting her hand over her heart

''Oh, god. Why does my family just have to do this to me?'' Kagome said putting her hand on her head pacing around

''Oh it's not that bad I took Ayumi and Ebony with me.''

''Not that BAD????? SHAUGHNESSY YOU KNOW HOW AYUMI GETS WHEN SHE'S AXIEOUS!!!!''

''Like how your acting now?''

''**NOT FUNNY!''**

''Sorry gosh!''

''Shaughnessy this is bad. I just hope Inuyasha hasn't been skined alive by now.''

''Why do you care? Inuyasha is a stupid idiotic jerk!''

''**MOM!!!!!!!!!''**

''Holy shit why'd you have to say that?''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Yes dear?'' Kagome's mom asked coming through the door

''**Talk to her while I go shoot some arrows at a tree.'' **Kagome said trying to control her anger stepping out into the garden

''So what happened Gracy?'' Her mom asked her

''Quit calling me by my middle name I hate it!''

''But I love it darling.''

''Whatever. Anyway me, Ayumi, and Ebony went to go find this dude named Inuyasha.-''

''Who's he?''

''The guy that cheated on Kagome.''

''Did you kill him yet?'' Their mom asked rolling up her sleeves

''No. Why ask?''

''Because I will.''

''Oh, god mom clam down. I told him a thing or too. You know how Ayumi is so she probaly already murdered him''

''Good.''

''I wonder why Kagome isn't like us or the rest or our family?'' Shagunessy asked herself

''Kagome is the special feeling you get when you put a star on a Christmas tree. That feeling is one in a million''

''So Kagome is one in a million?''

''Exactly.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thx for reading! I hope you liked this chappie. It might not be the best story or chapter in the world but, it's one in a million!

Funnies With Sesy-Kun

Inuyasha: Coolgirls I saw how you made me act in the disclaimer. It's time to get a global beat-down

Kagome: SIT-BOY!

Sesshomaru: Reverting to violence on a women is truly revolting Inuyasha. That is a disgrace

Coolgirls: Yah! What he said!

Sango: Lol

Inuyasha: You guys think this is funny that she made me act like a girl?

Kagome: Yupperz

Coolgirls: Uh-huh

Sesshomaru: Sincerly

Inuyasha: I hate you guys. Screw you guys, I'm going home

Coolgirls: Ok!

Kagome: See ya later dudette!

Coolgirls: Good one Kags

Kagome: Thanks

Coolgirls: READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!


	58. The Gathering, RiverClan short lemon

(A/N; I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I seriously lost track of time! I'll understand if you stop reading. And if you still wanna keep reading I'll understand that to. So anyway, I hope you guys are doing great. And to say how much I'm happy you're reading I got a special little lime/lemon for you. But no, there not gonna mate yet)

Disclaimer: Hmmm. What should we talk about today?

Inuyasha: How sexy I am of course.

Coolgirls: How sexy you are on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give you a negative 5.

Kagome: OOOH He just got burned! Good one CG

Coolgirls: Thanks

Sango: Would you like ice with that burn?

Rin: He just got burned again and he didn't even know it

Coolgirls: Sad isn't it?

Inuyasha: You damn stupid bitches better stop talking about me!

Yuki: You truly are a stupid dog

Inuyasha: Shut-up you damn rat! Everytime you open your mouth something smart-ass comes outta it!

Yuki: And every time you open yours you sound like a idiot.

Coolgirls: Just so you peeps know, Yuki is from the series 'Fruit Basket'. It's a great show you should really check it out. Oh, and JSUK, Yuki is wayyyy hotter then shit-face over here

Inuyasha: Shut-up you dirty bitch!

Kagome: SIT-BOY!

Coolgirls: Anyway, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA'S DUMB-ASS AND SUCH...ON WIT THE FIC! (Yes I mean wit)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Well this is it. The lords are here.'' Kagome said stepping out of her room and into the dining room were her friends were.

Kagome was wearing a dress of her own. It was a sleeveless dress with ice flames coming up her sides. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Kagome's dress was cut off the back. It hugged her curves beautifully. The dress color was sky blue. It looked like a mixture of water and ice. Her lips were in a golden shade. She had white heels to match.

''Kagome you look beautiful.'' Sesshomaru said

''Thank-you. Why are you so nice today lord of the icebox?'' Kagome asked, as she was swifted into his arms

''Can't a man be nice to his mate-to-be?'' Sesshomaru asked smugly rubbing her back were the skin was showing.

''Are you high or something? And quit rubbing my back!'' Kagome said stepping harshly on his foot.

''Damn you.''

''Hey, I had to _lighten_ up the mood!''

''Do you like it when I'm mad?''

''Well when I want to hurt you, it's easier to do it that way if you're mad.'' She replied smiling. On of her strands of hair got in her face though.

''How's your sister doing?'' Sesshomaru asked smiling smuggler then he once had before.

And that was because Kagome's face turned pale.

''Shit.'' Kagome said under her breath

''Anything wrong Kagome?'' He asked

''You basturd.''

''Well you act like a bitch sometimes so the feelings mutual.''

''I'll get you, you stupid puppy.'' Then Sesshomaru kissed her

''My, my. Kagome's I'm a full grown dog.''

''You wish.''

''No, you wish''

''I'm going to sock you, you know that?''

''Over my body.''

''You mean dead body? Because that could be arrange-''

''Hey Kagome. How's my women doing?'' Kouga asked sweeping her out of Sesshomaru's arms.

''What the hell is your ass doing here?'' Kagome asked stepping on his foot

''I am a deputy to the wolf clan.''

''Clan and what?''

''Yes. This gathering is for Lords and their Ladies, Leaders and their mates. And for bachelor deputies.''

''Deputies??'' Kagome asked puzzled

''Well I'm next in line to be the leader since my clan's leader in about to kick the bucket.''

''But I thought you were-'' Kagome started to say

''I was once a leader. But as my comrades started to push up daisies, the rest that was left of my clan had to join the riverclan. And since we already lived by a waterfall the clan wasn't very hard to find. The riverclan are made of wolfs. But have she-wolfs.'' Kouga said.

''Oh, ok. But how is any of this have to do with me?''

''I want to be your mate Kagome.''

''To little too late pal. My mate to be is-''

''Who that mutt faced Inu-trasha?''

''Hell no thank god.'' Kagome said holding her heart.

''Then who?''

''Sesshomaru.''

''WHAT THE HELL?????''

''Well um, me and him really like each other and, well, I don't know.''

''Thanks that really explains it.''

''Oh, well. Whos that girl over there?'' Kouga asked pointing to a girl getting a drink and talking to Ayumi.

Someone that has a resemblance of Kagome. Someone that looks just like-

**HER SISTER??!!!!!!**

''Your not talking about the girl standing right next to Ayumi are you?''

''Yea why?''

Kagome started turning pale.

''Because, that's (gulp) my sister!!!'' Kagome said

''It is?'' Kouga asked

''Yes!!!''

''Could you introduce me to her? She's really pretty. Kinda like you.''

''Um, sure. Be warned though, my sister isn't really nice to people she doesn't like, or doesn't know at first.'' Kagome said escorting him to Shaughnessy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Totally. I'd be better off with a guy from our time-'' Shaghnessy said talking to Ebony

''Hi guys.'' Kagome said coming up behind them

''Hi little sis. Who's your armrest?'' Shaughnessy asked pointing to Kouga.

''Oh, yea this is Kouga. He's with the riverclan. He was a real good friends of mine when Sango and I used to travel with Inuyasha.''

''Oh yea shit-face dude over there. Nice to meet ya' Kouga. Putter there.'' Shaughnessy said putting her hand out to shake his.

She was wearing black for everything. A black mini dress and black heels. Black lipgloss. A fur stole that was white was wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was down in curls and she had black nailpolish on that had the words 'Try Me and Watch Your Back' in white on her fingernails.

''Nice meeting you.'' Kouga said

''Ok guys I'm gonna go meet with Sessy ok guys?''

''Yuppers.'' Ayumi said

''Sure runt'' Shaughnessy said

''Ok.'' Kouga said

''Ok bye.'' Kagome said walking away.

''I gotta go see what Ebby's up to.'' Ayumi said walking away

''See ya.''

''You are sure as hell pretty Shaughny'' Kouga said walking a step closer to her.

''Your pretty damn hot yourself Kouga.'' Shaghny said walking a step closer to him as well.

''That relationship gonna be interesting.'' Kagome said to her self-walking up to Sesshomaru

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So what happened between you and that damn riverclan wolf?'' Sesshomaru asked Kagome when she started dancing with him again

''You knew about that clan too but you never told me?'' Kagome asked him

''I would have if you would have asked.''

''Liar. Anyway, riverclan boy is shacking' it up with my big sis.''

''You mean that lunatic?'' Sesshomaru asked her

''She's not that crazy.''

''To you.''

''Whatever dog boy.''

''I love you too.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''That was a interesting evening.'' Kagome said going into the closet to change her clothes.

''It all happened so fast.'' Sesshomaru said changing into his night hiaro (sp? sp? sp???) and pants.

''Why do you always have to wear those things? Have you even heard of shirts and pj pants?'' Kagome said coming out with a blue short crop top shirt on and some pj navy blue pants on.

''And do you always have to show your skin off?'' Pointing to her navel that was shining in the moon's light.

''It's not that much skin...'' Kagome said

''Sure it isn't. And your _not_ my mate-to-be.''

''Really? Does that mean I can go home?'' Kagome said getting into the bed

''Funny.''

''I know.''

Sesshomaru got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She moaned in reply then he started to kiss her harder. He started butterfly kisses down her neck.

She moaned and and he started to suck her neck. Which sent a tingle spiking up her spine. She pulled him closer. Sesshomaru smiled when she did that and began to suck harder.

He sent more butterfly kisses up her neck and back to her lips. He licked her lips wanting entrance. She opened her lips to reply. He growled when started to challenge his tongue. His hands started to explore her body. He put his hand on her waist caressing her navel. His fingers started to go up into her shirt. Growling when her moan met his ear…..

(Meanwhile...)

''DAMNIT SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER OPEN UP THE DOOR!''Inuyasha yelled through the door banging on it.

(Back To The Couple...)

''Huh?'' Kagome said when she pulled away

''That stupid half-breed always has to ruin everything.'' Sesshomaru said getting up walking to the door.

''What do you want brother?'' Sesshomaru asked glaring at him when he opened up the door.

''You better not be doing what I think your doing!'' Inuyasha said

''What would that be little brother?''

''I know what mate-to-be's do when the gathering of the lords come! And the smell of arousal is all over you! You_ were_ doing what I think you were doing!''

''Little brother that is the most stupid thing you've said in years. Besides, if we were 'doing what you thought we were doing' then I probably wouldn't open up the door now would I?'' Sesshomaru asked looking at him for some sort of retort.

''But I-''

''Was just going back to bed. Happy travels.'' Sesshomaru said slamming the door in his face and going back to bed.

''Who was that?'' Kagome asked

''Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru said in disgust.

''But why-''

''It doesn't matter. Good night Kagome'' Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome's forehead

''Good night Sessy-kun''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like that short sweet lemon! Hey, I kinda owed it to you guys. Your all faithful and I love you all!

Funnies With Sessy-Kun

Inuyasha: DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID RAT!

Yuki: Shut-up you stupid dog

Coolgirls: Guys, GUYS! Stop the fighting!

Yuki: Inuyasha did start the conflict

Coogirls: Well, we all know he did

Kagome: It's pretty obvious

Inuyasha: Did it ever cross your mind that I could be innocent?

Rin: Why would it you never are!

Sango: What she said

Sesshomaru: My daughter always speaks words of wisdom like her father

Yuki: You are Inuyasha's rival are you not Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: Yes why?

Yuki: How do you put up with this foul beast

Sesshomaru: Hurt him a little. Always get his tail between his legs

Yuki: Nice

Inuyasha: DOES NOT!

Kagome: Yea, it pretty much does

Inuyasha: I hate you all and I hope you all die

Sango: We will when you will

Coolgirls: Good one

Sango: Thx

Coolgirls: PEOPLE I'M NOT TELLING YOU I'M **BEGGING **YOU. READ AND REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!! (plz?)


	59. Swords Of A Honorable Ruler:Sounga Back

(A/N; Yea, I hope you peeps checked out my new story Sake's Oxo. I got THREE storys to update now. I hope and pray I can do it. On with the fic!)

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha yadi yadi yadi I DO NOT have time for this at all

Inuyasha: But you have to talk it's in my contract! Your paying me for this!

Coolgirls: Not anymore you fired.

Inuyasha: W-what?

Kagome: Coolgirls you can't be serious

Coolgirls: I'm not.

Inuyasha: You lied???

Coolgirls: Uh-huh

Inuyasha: (growls)

Coolgirls: LIKE I SAID I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 59**_

_**Swords Of A Honorable Ruler: Sounga Returns**_

Kagome awoke to a pink glowing light hovering over her. She rose up and saw the sword that opened up the gateway to hell.

To those that have not seen the third movie Sounga was one of the swords InuTashio or whatever Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad's name was had. As you see, Tetusaiga Inuyasha's sword could kill one hundred demons in one sweep. Tensaiga, Sesshomaru's sword could bring one hundred people back to life in one sweep. And Sounga, InuTashio's sword could bring one hundred dead people back from hell in one sweep, as the attack is called, 'Dragon Twister'. But Sounga can also open the gateway to hell.

So anyway as I was saying, Kagome remembered Sounga and started to transform to get into battle position. The sword started to come towards her wanting to possess her. She took out her staff and started to charge at the sword until a hard wall that had skin slammed into her face. Otherwise known as Sesshomaru.

''Damnit Sessy I could have got a cucussion from that!'' Kagome said poking Sesshomaru's ankle with her staff.

''Stop that nonsense this instant.'' He said stepping on her staff he almost broke it but she made spikes go through it and one stuck his foot.

Kagome smirked when Sesshomaru's eyes widened

''You are a sneaky, devious, bit-'' Sesshomaru started

''I don't think you wanna finish that sentence.'' Kagome said

''Come to me girl, and you will have invincible power!'' Sounga the sword said floating itself towards Kagome.

''I already have undeniable power already Sounga. I'm different from the girl that Inuyasha needed to protect. Inuyasha has no one to protect anymore. I can defend myself.'' Kagome said tranforming.

She rose from the ground and her clothing turning into armour in the blink of a eye. Her hair turned into black based hair with multi colors sorrowing in her hair. Her nails turned into claws, and wings formed in her back. and her eyes turned Ice blue with a green backround.

''WTF??'' Kagome asked herself looking at her back.

''You look tough. Let's see if looks aren't deciving.'' Sounga said charging at her.

Kagome raced up to him with her staff in her hands and arched it as if it was a arrow. Their blades clashed. Sounga was using it's demomic strength and was overpowering hers. She just couldn't get her purfication aura to take control. The only chance she would have to kill Sounga was to strike a arrow.

'Damn my arrows are far away from here. He'll strike me down before I can even get my running on.' She thought

'Use your instints.' Her mind told her

'What?'

'Use your heart to tell you.'

Kagome's heart was telling her to act as if she had a bow and arrow in her hands. She flew back 30 yards from Sounga and got into position. A blue, red, pink, and green arrow started to form as she pulled back her fake arrow. It was bringing air back with it. Pink glowing air started to form around the back of her. She let all the power she had and pulled back to her limit. Little did she know that she just made the biggest orb around her in the earth.

She looked at the arrow one more time and she said to herself the three words she used to say when shooting a arrow.

''HIT THE MARK!'' And she let the arrow go

''Holy shit.'' Sesshomaru said looking at the multi colored arrow go.

''GAH!'' Sounga shrieked as it was desinagrated away.

''Hmm. Thank you Kagome for setting me free of such a burden.'' Saya Sounga's sword's shelth said

''Hey Saya it's been awhile.'' Kagome said letting the old orb climb onto her hands.\

''I'll say you've definetly changed. Kagome if Inuyasha has no one to protect does that mean Inuyasha can't use his Tetsusaiga anymore?'' Saya asked

''Shouldn't I ask you that?''

''I guess.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guys I gotta go the power's gonna go out again pretty soon. Down here in Oklahoma everyone's power has been going on and off cause' of the ice storm. I hope I can publish this chappie on time before it turns off agin. Goodnight!


End file.
